


juste un peu impitoyable (just a bit ruthless); chicos heterosexuales #6

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 61,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: "¿Síndrome de Estocolmo o Amor?Cuando deseas a alguien completamente incorrecto..."Louis Tomlinson siempre soñó con encontrar al Sr. Perfecto. En su corazón, sueña con enamorarse de un hombre agradable, casarse y tener un montón de adorables bebitos. El problema es, que Louis tiene propensión a sentirse atraído por hombres que son todo menos agradables.Harry Styles, un multimillonario homofóbico y cínico que siente rencor contra el padre de Louis, ciertamente no es el Sr. Perfecto. Frío, manipulador y cruel, él no es un hombre agradable y no pretende serlo.Louis está plenamente consciente de que Harry no es adecuado para él. Su atracción por el tipo es sólo una forma del Síndrome de Estocolmo; debe serlo. Si la vida fuera un cuento de hadas, Harry sería el villano, no el héroe.Pero incluso los villanos pueden enamorarse. ¿O no?La historia de un niño que soñaba con el Príncipe Encantador y acaba enamorándose de la Bestia.





	1. première partie;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453635) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Séptimo libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**JUST** **A BIT** **RUTHLESS** **.**   
**PARTE UNO.**

**E** l traje era conservador, gris y aburrido.

Louis Tomlinson miraba su reflejo en el espejo con el gesto fruncido. Se veía... bien, pero el traje no logró el efecto que había deseado: no se veía mayor.

Quizás había sido esperar demasiado.

Suspirando, Louis se pasó una mano por su suave mandíbula, deseando tener alguna barba varonil para ocultar su cara de bebé. Tenía veintitrés años, por amor de Dios. Era vergonzoso que la mayor parte de la gente no creyera que tuviera edad para beber y tuviera que llevar su documento a todas horas. Louis culpaba a su ridícula boca: debido a su labio inferior regordete, su rostro parecía portar un puchero perpetuo. Lo hacía parecer muy joven, y mientras que normalmente no era problema, lucir como un niño de dieciséis resultaba un dolor en el culo cuando uno tenía que asistir a una importante reunión de negocios. No es como que asistiera a demasiadas reuniones de negocios importantes.

Louis le sonrió sombríamente a su reflejo y encuadró los hombros. Bueno, eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Iba a probarle a su padre que él podría ser confiable para cosas importantes. Seguro, su padre iba a ponerse furioso cuando lo averiguara, pero esta oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla escapar de entre los dedos. No conseguiría una oportunidad como esta de nuevo. Normalmente, en Inglaterra, su padre lo mantenía con correa corta, vigilándolo como un halcón. A Louis le habría gustado pensar que el motivo de ello era la sobreprotección de su padre, pero no era un iluso: Richard Tomlinson simplemente no confiaba en su hijo. Louis trató de no tomarlo muy personal Richard Tomlinson no confiaba en nadie— pero ya era tiempo de cambiarlo. No se había graduado con honores de Oxford sólo para pasarse la vida siendo una cara bonita en las campañas de marketing de su padre. Louis siempre lo había odiado, pero estaba francamente enfermo con ello luego de los últimos dos meses pasados en Moscú, asistiendo a eventos sin sentido en lugar de su padre para la sucursal rusa de las Industrias Tomlinson.

El mail que había recibido Louis hace unos días resultó un bienvenido descanso de la abrumadora rutina a la que se había acostumbrado. Bien, técnicamente, el mensaje no era para él. Si Louis no hubiera estado en Moscú, los empleados de su padre sólo lo habrían reenviado hacia la oficina principal en Londres, donde estaba actualmente su padre. En sentido estricto, Louis debería haber hecho lo mismo en vez de leerlo, pero había estado aburrido e inquieto y el mensaje lo había intrigado.

_Richard_ _,_

_Mi secretaria parece estar teniendo problemas para_ _contactarte_ _. Me informó que ha sido incapaz de llegar a ti. Le dije que eras un hombre ocupado. Pero también yo soy un hombre ocupado. Tampoco soy un hombre demasiado paciente. Tenemos asuntos que discutir. San_ _Petersburgo_ _, 21 de febrero, 9_ _p.m_ _., restaurante "_ _Palkin_ _". Espero que estés allí. No llegues tarde. Sabes cuánto detesto la_ _impuntualidad_ _. Odiaría que nuestra amistad fuera arruinada por algo tan pequeño. Espero ansioso nuestra reunión,_

_Harry_ _Styles_ _._

Louis había leído el mensaje varias veces. Algo en él estaba mal. La forma amistosa parecía falsa. ¿O sólo lo estaba imaginando? No lo creía así.

Harry Styles. El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, aunque Louis no podía recordar en donde lo había escuchado. Pero el hombre, fuera quien fuera, debía ser lo suficientemente importante como para ser capaz de asumir semejante tono de superioridad con Richard Tomlinson. Joder, el tipo prácticamente estaba lanzándole órdenes a su padre. Louis nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera suficiente poder —y temple— como para hacer eso. Todos sabían que Richard Tomlinson no era alguien con quien jugar. El padre de Louis era conocido como el multimillonario británico más despiadado, más poderoso... un multimillonario del cual se rumoreaba que hacía tratos con la mafia italiana y rusa. Louis no era ajeno a los rumores sobre su padre; habían estado por ahí toda su vida, pero alguien nunca pudo probar nada. Ni siquiera él, el único hijo de Richard, lo sabía con certeza. El hecho de que el remitente no estuviera para nada preocupado por las repercusiones, pese a la reputación de Richard, significaba que, quienquiera que fuera ese hombre, no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. Tampoco.

Debería haberle reenviado el mensaje a su padre cuando lo había entendido. Pero Louis siempre fue demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

Solo le tomó unos minutos  _Googleando_  para encontrar la información que Louis necesitaba. Harry Danilovich Styles, treinta y dos años, era un magnate petrolero ruso, y multimillonario. Aparentemente, tenía docenas de compañías alrededor del mundo y se sentaba en la junta de otras docenas.

Un multimillonario a los treinta y dos años. Ese tipo de cosas no parecían ser demasiado raras en Rusia. Louis había notado que muchos magnates rusos eran bastante jóvenes.

Pero no fue la edad de Styles lo que atrajo su atención.

Louis estaba algo avergonzado de admitirlo, pero no pudo evitar mirar fijamente las fotos del tipo. Harry Styles era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y rizado, con amplios hombros y el tipo de definición muscular que la mayoría de los hombres sólo podrían soñar. Parecía más un modelo profesional que un empresario exitoso.

Era estúpido crearse una opinión de un hombre que nunca había conocido, pero cuanto más miraba Louis las fotos de Harry Styles, más desconcertado se sentía. Incluso cuando el tipo sonreía, no parecía alcanzar nunca su mirada. Aquella helada mirada verde dominaba completamente cada foto en que aparecía, llamando su atención cada vez. No había nada atractivo en esos ojos. En todo caso, la crueldad acechando en ellos resultaba francamente fea. El tipo era lo bastante apuesto, supuso Louis, si te gustaran los hombres fríos y asertivos que parecieran poder romperte el cuello y aburrirse mientras lo hacían. A Louis ciertamente no lo hacían. Pero, por algún motivo, tenía problemas para apartar la mirada. Era tonto. Sólo era una fotografía. Una fotografía no debería acobardarlo tanto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis comprobó la hora en su teléfono. Si no dejaba pronto el hotel, iba a llegar tarde a su vuelo hacia San Petersburgo.

Louis miró la puerta que iba a la habitación contigua y suspiró. Niall. Probablemente debería decirle a Niall que saldría de Moscú. Pero entonces por otra parte, Louis no estaba seguro de que su amigo notara su ausencia. Niall estaba tan deprimido que no parecía preocuparse por nada en estos días.

Louis hizo una pequeña mueca. Ver a su amigo en ese estado casi lo hacía cuestionar su sueño de encontrar el amor. Considerando que el amor había convertido a Niall de un tipo encantador y extrovertido en un deprimido desastre enfermo por amor. El amor jodidamente apestaba.

Las propias experiencias de Louis también eran bastante decepcionantes: sus cuatro novios habían mutado de  _"Príncipe Encantador"_  a  _Gilipollas Reales._  Para ser justos, nunca había sentido nada ni remotamente cercano a cómo era descrito el amor en las novelas románticas baratas de  _Harlequin_ _(1)_  (que Louis no se avergonzaba de leer) por ninguno de sus novios. Nunca había sentido la clase de amor que le causara vértigo y lo dejara sin aliento. Para decepción de Louis, lo que ocurría en las novelas románticas era todo lo contrario de lo que experimentó en su vida real. Pero de nuevo, tal vez fue sólo que él tenía un talento especial para encamarse con idiotas.

 _(1._ ** _Harlequín_** _: es una de las editoriales más populares que publican "_ ** _Novelas Rosas",_** _también conocidas como_ ** _Novelas_** ** _Harryticas_** _(aunque es útil el término "rosa" para distinguirla de la novela romántica que en rigor es la perteneciente al período del_ _Harryticismo_ _). Es un género literario del tipo novelesco, con personajes y ambientes generalmente muy convencionales y en el cual se narran las vicisitudes de dos enamorados, cuyo amor triunfa frente a la adversidad. Desde hace décadas,_ _Harlequín_ _prefiere, aunque no exclusivamente, editar historias cortas de este subgénero._ )

Sonriendo con autoarrepentimiento, Louis se encaminó hacia la habitación de Niall.

Media hora después, luego de lograr sacar a Niall de la cama y conseguir que prometiera comer mientras no estuviera, Louis finalmente estaba de camino al aeropuerto de  _Sheremetyevo_.

Reposando en el asiento del taxi, Louis miró por la ventana. Se sentía algo culpable por dejar solo a Niall. Sabía que había poco que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su amigo, pero aún no se sentía bien irse mientras que Niall claramente no estaba manejando con demasiada entereza la desquiciada ruptura con su  _folla—amigo_ _/mejor amigo/_ _pseudo—hermano_ _/alma gemela._  Pese a conocer a Niall de toda la vida y ser uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Louis sabía que nunca podría reemplazar a Shawn: esos dos siempre habían sido co—dependientes como la mierda. Pero Louis también sabía que era una de las pocas personas en las que Niall confiaba implícitamente. Siempre se habían cuidado las espaldas mutuamente, habían estado uno para el otro cuando descubrieron que los dos eran gays, e incluso habían compartido el primer beso de ambos. Niall fue la única persona a la que le contó con quién iba a reunirse.

Louis frunció el ceño cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a su futuro encuentro con Harry Styles. No fue la primera vez, que una sombra de duda se coló en su mente. Estaba volando a ciegas en esto. No tenía idea de lo que el magnate ruso querría de su padre. Los resultados de su investigación sobre el tipo tampoco fueron tranquilizadores. Harry Styles tenía la reputación de ser un tiburón; se decía que controlaba su imperio comercial con puño de hierro. Louis había buscado en la base de datos de las Industrias Tomlinson, pero no tenía el nivel de autorización suficiente y no pudo encontrar qué conectaba a su padre con ese hombre.

Dios, estaba harto de ser mantenido en las penumbras. Sí, quizás lo que estaba haciendo era imprudente, pero era la única forma en que podría forzar la mano de su padre: si aprendía algo que no debería, su padre prácticamente no tendría más alternativa que confiar en él.

_Tal vez no estás listo para que confíe en ti._

El pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Louis se volteara. Era algo que había estado intentando evitar pensar. ¿Qué haría si los rumores fueran ciertos y su padre estuviera realmente tratando con criminales? ¿Si su padre era un criminal? ¿Querría Louis que le confiaran ese tipo de información?

 _—Mi na meste(2)_  —espetó el conductor cuando el taxi se detuvo—.  _S tebya dve tyschi rubley(3)_

_(2. "Ya estamos aquí" 3. "Son dos mil rublos")_

Louis se estremeció y observó por la ventana. Ni siquiera había notado que ya había llegado al aeropuerto.

 _—Spasibo(4)_  —dijo, agradeciendo al chofer con su ruso limitado y empujando cincuenta dólares en la mano del hombre. Louis no tenía idea de si era suficiente o no: su ruso no era lo suficientemente bueno como para comprender el acento extraño del conductor.

_(4 "Gracias")_

El conductor le disparó una mirada extrañada y murmuró algo bajo su aliento —claramente algo poco halagador. Bastante acostumbrado a ello, Louis tomó su maleta y salió del auto, deseando un vuelo sin complicaciones hasta San Petersburgo.

Pero por supuesto, haciendo que un día de por sí estresante empeorara, su vuelo se atrasó por el mal tiempo, y Louis apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarse en el hotel que había reservado en San Petersburgo, antes de tirarse en otro taxi y darle la dirección del restaurante  _"Palkin"_  al chofer. Al menos había tomado la previsión de vestir un traje por lo que no tuvo que perder tiempo cambiándose. Era un pequeño consuelo.

Louis suspiró agotado cuando salía del taxi enfrente del restaurante. De momento, todo lo que deseaba era una ducha caliente y una cita con la cama suave que lo esperaba al regresar al hotel.

Esperando no lucir tan desgastado como se sentía, Louis cuadró los hombros y caminó hacia la entrada frontal del restaurante. Esta era una reunión importante. No podía arruinarla.

El restaurante estaba bien decorado y era elegante en una forma anticuada. El preparado personal hablaba un excelente inglés, lo cual era un alivio. Louis entregó su abrigo y le informó a la amable anfitriona que estaba allí para reunirse con Harry Styles. La mujer sonrió y lo guió hacia una mesa en una aislada esquina del restaurante.

Harry Styles ya estaba sentado a la mesa, su lenguaje corporal era relajado, casi aburrido.

 _Las fotografías no le hacían justicia,_ pensó Louis. Fracasaron en captar la intensidad de su presencia, y esos ojos eran todavía más inquietantes en persona. 

A Louis le llevó todo su autocontrol no sonrojarse y moverse, mientras que el tipo lo estudiaba con frialdad.

—Buenas noches. A mi padre le resultó imposible asistir y me envió en su representación —dijo Louis, extendiendo su mano para un apretón—. Louis Tomlinson.

Harry Styles no se movió ni una pulgada, sus ojos verdepálido aburridamente sobre él.

—¿Esto es una broma? —dijo finalmente, sin nada de acento. Su bajo tono, culto, era impecable para todos los estándares. Incluso el rematadamente aristocrático padre de Niall no le encontraría falla.

—En absoluto —dijo Louis, tomando el asiento opuesto e intentando no demostrar lo nervioso que estaba—. Mi padre está actualmente en Londres. Está en medio de importantes negociaciones. No podría irse con tan poca anticipación, por lo que me envió en su representación.

El hombre permaneció igual de inmóvil y aparentemente relajado como lo había estado antes. Pero Louis era bastante bueno en leer a la gente. No se perdió el ligero estrechamiento en sus ojos verdes.

Harry llevó su bebida a los labios y la bebió lentamente, sus ojos aún evaluando a Louis.

—No hago negocios con criaturas. No puedes tener más de dieciséis, quizás diecisiete años.

Louis sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que esto sería un problema. En momentos como este, consideraba seriamente la cirugía plástica para arreglar sus ridículos labios. 

—Yo no soy una criatura —dijo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para intentar evitar que esta desastrosa reunión se pusiera peor, Harry lo fijó con una mirada que probablemente podría congelar lava. Louis no podía respirar, atrapado en esa mirada e incapaz de apartar la vista, su cuerpo tensándose.

—Si Tomlinson no podía molestarse en venir, lo menos que podría hacer era advertirme para que no malgastara mi tiempo — Harry se levantó—. Vete a casa,  _malchik(5)._

 _(5. "Chico")_   

Y luego se fue, con dos silenciosos guardaespaldas reuniéndose a él en su salida.

De inmediato, otros sonidos se precipitaron —suave música de piano, voces susurradas de otros clientes— como si Louis hubiera estado en una especie de burbuja antisonido; como si la fuerte personalidad de Harry Styles hubiera silenciado todo lo demás con su presencia.

Y entonces Louis entendió lo que Harry lo había llamado con condescendencia:  _malchik_. Un niño.

Miró el asiento vacío, con una nueva descarga de humillación bañándolo. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de levantarse y salir, pero luchó contra ella. No había comido nada desde la mañana. Podría comer algo.

Louis hizo una seña al camarero más cercano.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero apenas pudo probarla con la decepción y humillación aún revolviendo su estómago. También sentía mucha aprensión. En vez de reenviar el mail a su padre, como probablemente debería haber hecho, había actuado por su cuenta y fracasado. Styles se había enojado por la ausencia de su padre. Las consecuencias de eso eran... inciertas. Louis no sabía nada sobre el hombre como para predecir su reacción. Después de todo, no tenía idea de lo que quería el ruso de su padre. En retrospectiva, quizás no debería haber metido la nariz en donde claramente no correspondía, pero había estado enfermo y cansado de ser mantenido en las sombras y asistir a eventos triviales. Sólo quería saber qué estaba haciendo su padre. Sólo había querido participar. Tal vez había sido estúpido meterse en esto a ciegas, pero siempre había confiado en su capacidad para seguir su propio instinto... hasta que ese magnate ruso con espeluznante mirada lo redujo a un ruborizado, cohibido, niño.

Estaba nevando para cuando terminó de comer y salió del restaurante.

Louis se estremeció un poco y se abrazó a sí mismo, pensando una vez más en lo inadecuado que era su abrigo  _Burberry(6)_ para los inviernos rusos. Nunca había tenido tanto frío en su vida.

 _(6._ _ **Casa de diseño británica**_ _de moda de lujo. Fabrican ropa y otros complementos para elegantes caballeros)_   

Mirando alrededor y advirtiendo un taxi estacionado cerca, Louis sonrió aliviado y encaró hacia él con paso rápido, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus botas. Por primera vez en el día, la suerte parecía estar de su lado.

Entró al coche, le dijo la dirección del hotel al chofer, y cerró los ojos, sus pensamientos volviendo hacia el desastroso encuentro con Harry Styles. No tenía sentido atormentarse a sí mismo. No era su culpa que el tipo fuera un gilipollas de mente estrecha que consideraba estar por encima de hacer negocios con alguien que, simplemente, parecía muy joven. Era un error de Styles, no suyo. Louis no era para nada tan joven e inexperto como parecía.

Sin embargo, la cirugía plástica parecía cada vez más tentadora a cada segundo. Un día iba a heredar el imperio empresarial de su padre, y no podría darse el lujo de no ser tomado seriamente sólo porque lucía como un adolescente enfurruñado. Probablemente tampoco ayudaba que tuviera alborotado cabello castaño ceniza, que sólo podía domarse con un afeitado o aplastándolo hacia atrás con gel. Y dado que su vanidad no le permitía afeitarse su revoltoso cabello, Louis había recurrido a dejarlo crecer un poco y tirarlo en su frente como un flequillo casual. En las raras ocasiones en que dejó en libertad a sus mechones, sus amigos lo molestaron despiadadamente con que parecía un ángel.

Louis hizo una mueca al pensarlo. Cuando era más joven, esperaba que su aspecto madurara y ganara severidad con los años, pero a estas alturas prácticamente había abandonado esa esperanza: todavía su piel no había perdido la suavidad de bebé, ni las delicadas curvas al estilo querubín de sus mejillas, y su altura se mantenía decepcionantemente promedio. En conjunto con sus ojos de cachorro y labios rojos, no era de extrañar que tuviera problemas para ser tomado en serio por los colegas de su padre.

No, Louis no tenía baja autoestima. Sabía que se veía bien. No tenía problemas para atraer tipos cuando quería un revolcón. Pero también era un imán andante para todo tipo de cretinos pervertidos. Verse de dieciséis cuando uno tiene veintitrés simplemente atrae problemas. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando los tipos pedían ver su documento antes de tener sexo con él. De hecho era una buena señal si lo hacían. 

Louis fue sacado de sus sombríos pensamientos cuando el coche empezó a acelerar.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡Eh! Cree que esto es seguro —Sus palabras se apagaron cuando miró por la ventana. Dondequiera que estuvieran, no estaban en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado soñando despierto? —... Amigo, estoy bastante seguro de que el hotel no está en esta parte de la ciudad.

No hubo reacción del conductor. ¿Quizás no hablaba inglés?

 _—Eto nepravilnaya doroga(7)_ —Louis dijo lentamente en ruso, deseando que su pronunciación estuviera bien.

_(7. "Es un camino equivocado")_

El hombre no dijo nada. El coche siguió acelerando. Ya ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran en la ciudad.

Con el corazón acelerado, Louis se mordió el labio. Seguro no era lo que parecía, pero era mejor estar seguro que lamentarse, ¿verdad? Lentamente, deslizó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, donde guardaba el teléfono. Un sudor frío apareció en su frente cuando su mano no encontró nada.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras rebuscaba en sus otros bolsillos. Nada.

Mierda. Joder, jodida mierda.

Louis se obligó a dejar el pánico y pensar. Se encontró con los ojos del chofer en el espejo. 

—Mira, no quieres hacer esto —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila y con autoridad—. Mi padre no es alguien a quien quieras enojar.

 _—Zatknis(8)_  —murmuró el conductor.

 _(8. "Cierra la boca")_   

Hubo también el inconfundible ruido del seguro de una pistola siendo quitado.

Louis respiró hondo. No tenía sentido entrar en pánico. El pánico era inútil y estúpido.  _Piensa, Louis._

Miró hacia atrás. Fuera estaba oscuro, pero podía ver a dos SUV _(9)_  negras siguiéndolos. Así que el chofer no trabajaba solo. No era un robo ordinario. Sabían quién era.

 _(9. Vehículo utilitario deportivo)_   

Louis deseó estar más sorprendido, pero no lo estaba. Era hijo de un multimillonario. Su padre tenía muchos enemigos.

—Lo que sea que te estén pagando, te pagaré cinco veces más —dijo.

El chofer se echó a reír.

—Los muertos no necesitan dinero,  _anglichanin(10)_  —dijo en inglés con un fuerte acento.

 _(10. "Inglés")_   

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Louis ante las implicaciones de las palabras del tipo. Su estómago se apretó. El chofer estaba demasiado asustado de quien lo contrató como para traicionarlo, sin importar qué le ofreciera Louis. El miedo era una motivación poderosa.

Lo que básicamente significaba que Louis estaba jodido.

Ahora sólo podía esperar que, quienquiera que estuviera tras esto, solamente quisiera un rescate. Y nada más. Nada peor. 

🥀

El tiempo pasaba. Minutos, horas, Louis no lo sabía. Su agotada mente evocaba un horrible escenario tras otro mientras esperaba a que llegaran a su destino, dondequiera que fuese. El chofer le había dicho que se callara cuando Louis intentó interrogarlo, por lo que estaba a solas con sus pensamientos.

De adolescente, Louis creyó tener su vida completamente resuelta. Se iba a enamorar de un tipo agradable e insanamente atractivo a los veinte, quien lo adoraría también, tendrían una relación comprometida y estable por algunos años antes de casarse con él. Tendrían muchos hijos, y viviría su  _felices para siempre_. Pensar en ello lo hizo sonreír ahora. Ya tenía veintitrés, el hombre de sus sueños había fracasado en materializarse, y ahora podría no vivir para ver el siguiente día.

Sí, la vida era así de graciosa.

Parece que se durmió en algún momento, porque lo siguiente que supo Louis, es que despertó sobresaltado cuando dos pares de manos lo arrastraron fuera del vehículo. Con un arma encañonada en su espalda baja.

—Camina —ladró alguien.

Aturdido y desorientado por el sueño, Louis hizo lo que le ordenaron, parpadeando mientras se orientaba. Parecían estar en medio de la nada. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir el bosque surgiendo a unos treinta metros. El bosque rodeaba la casa en que estaba siendo medio arrastrado, medio empujado. La nieve era profunda, casi hasta sus rodillas, pesada y húmeda, y Louis luchaba para mover los pies.

—Más rápido,  _blyad(11)_  —dijo el mismo matón, empujándolo.

 _(11. "Puta")_   

Louis contuvo la respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua e intentó caminar más rápido. Resistirse era inútil a esta altura. Enfurecer a sus captores era simplemente tonto. Había ocho de ellos, y todos parecían estar armados. Tenía que cooperar... de momento.

Al fin, alcanzaron la casa y fue rudamente empujado dentro. Louis cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando. Los matones rieron, intercambiando varios chistes a su costa.

Ignorándolos con estoicismo, Louis se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. La sala no era para nada lo que hubiera esperado. Estaba decorada con buen gusto y elegancia, prácticamente gritando 'dinero'.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de Louis. Un hombre alto, fornido, con rasgos eslavos y corto pelo rubio salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente los matones se pusieron firmes, dejando de lado sus miradas lascivas y burlas. El rubio intercambió algunas palabras con uno de los matones, demasiado rápido para que Louis lo entendiera. El delincuente se refirió al rubio como Vlad.

Finalmente, Vlad dirigió su mirada hacia Louis.

Louis encontró sus ojos, negándose a demostrar miedo. Una de las pocas lecciones que su padre había taladrado en él, era que nunca debería mostrar miedo ante la adversidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —Louis dijo con calma—. ¿Por qué me secuestraste?

Vlad lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No tengo que explicarte nada, Inglés —dijo, con un acento muy marcado. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre la boca de Louis por un instante demasiado largo antes de que mirara al matón con el que había estado hablando y le diera una breve orden en ruso.

Si Louis entendió bien, iba a ser encerrado en la habitación gris del primer piso y sería alimentado una vez por día hasta nuevas órdenes.

El estómago de Louis cayó al oír eso. Había esperado al menos obtener una explicación.

—Por favor, ¿podrías decirme algo? —Louis lo intentó de nuevo— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quieres dinero?

Los ojos de Vlad se posaron en su boca de nuevo, haciéndole helar la sangre a Louis.

Finalmente, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo órdenes de no hablar contigo —dijo y volvió a mirar a sus hombres—.  _Zaprite malchishku v komnate seroi(12)_

 _(12. "Encierren al chico en la habitación gris".)_   

Dos matones tomaron a Louis y medio empujaron, medio arrastraron escaleras arriba. Louis no luchó con ellos y no intentó hablar con Vlad nuevamente. El ruso no era quien daba las órdenes. No era quien estaba detrás del secuestro de Louis. Vlad podría lucir poderoso, pero era un simple peón. No era con quien Louis debería estar negociando.

Si Richard Tomlinson le había enseñado algo a su único hijo, era que en cualquier situación adversa, siempre había lugar para negociar. Cualquier situación podría volverse a su favor... o al menos podría inclinarse ligeramente a su favor. Pero uno no negociaba con los peones. Uno negociaba con el rey.

Louis esperaba con ansias conocerlo. 

🥀

Una rodaja de pan duro. Una pequeña botella de agua. Esa era su ración diaria.

A fines de la semana, los últimos vestigios del optimismo de Louis se extinguieron ante el hambre que roía sus entrañas. Se sentía fatigado y débil, a veces casi mareado. En toda su vida no había conocido la verdadera hambre, no hasta ahora. Su estómago se contraía con espasmos dolorosos y lo único en que podía pensar era en comida. Necesitaba comida rica en glucosa. Louis sabía que si no tuviera un bajo nivel de azúcar en sangre, probablemente no habría sido así de malo, pero era muy poco consuelo cuando el hambre lo mantenía despierto por la noche, acurrucándose en la estrecha cama, la única pieza de mobiliario en la habitación.

La peor parte era la forma en que algunos guardias disfrutaban torturándolo al comer toda clase de comida, con un aroma delicioso, frente a él; riendo cuando Louis la miraba fijamente con ojos hambrientos. A veces, si los guardias estaban ebrios o aburridos, o ambos, lo usaban como saco de boxeo, pero incluso eso era preferible a ver y oler la comida que no podría comer.

Su empleador no había aparecido. Por lo que Louis había oído, ni siquiera estaba en la casa. Ahora Louis se sentía estúpido por esperar una visita del villano principal. No estaba en una cursi película de Hollywood en la que el villano siempre venía a regodearse y compartir sus planes maléficos con la víctima. Muy probablemente, Louis y su bienestar eran completamente insignificantes en el gran esquema de las cosas para la persona atrás de todo esto. Claramente, este secuestro no era por nada personal, y el villano no tenía nada que explicarle a él. La idea lo hería. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida.

Una noche, Louis estaba acurrucado en la cama, temblando de frío y agarrándose el estómago, cuando escuchó el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. Se tensó. Ya lo habían alimentado esa mañana. ¿Estaban los guardias aburridos de nuevo? Todavía le dolían las costillas de la última vez que habían estado aburridos.

Louis intentó levantarse, pero probablemente no era una buena idea considerando lo fatigado que estaba, por lo que se conformó con sentarse y reclinarse contra el cabecero. Incluso eso drenó la poca energía que le quedaba, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para luchar contra el repentino ataque de mareos que cayó sobre él. No se iba a desmayar, carajo. No ahora.

La puerta se abrió y cerró, pero su visión todavía estaba nadando y sólo pudo distinguir una borrosa figura alta entrando en la habitación.

Finalmente, su visión se agudizó, el mundo entró en foco, y Louis se encontró jadeando cuando se encontró con los fríos ojos verdes de Harry Styles.

_Joder._

Durante la última semana, había pensado un par de veces en Styles, preguntándose si tendría algo que ver con su secuestro, pero había descartado la idea. Harry era un idiota condescendiente, y sus ojos espantaban completamente a Louis, pero eso no significaba que el tipo fuera un criminal. Se había dicho a sí mismo,  _"magnates rusos asquerosamente ricos"_  no son sinónimo de  _"mafia rusa"_. Bien, claramente se había equivocado en este caso.

Por un largo momento, sólo hubo silencio mientras se miraban uno al otro.

Louis se removió, sintiéndose bastante cohibido. Probablemente lucía patético. Sus suaves mechones de cabello ya no estaban controlados por el gel, el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos. Louis llevaba la misma camisa de vestir azul de hace una semana, pero ahora estaba arrugada, sucia y manchada de sangre. Al menos le habían permitido tomar una ducha ayer (sólo porque el matón que le llevaba la comida se había quejado con Vlad de que apestaba).

Considerando todo, si Harry Styles no había estado impresionado con él hace una semana, cuando Louis se veía en su mejor estado, era poco probable que lo tomara en serio ahora que parecía un golpeado niño, medio muerto de hambre.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —Louis dijo con calma... o al menos lo intentó, pero su voz estaba débil, las palabras formándose de un modo extraño en su boca.

La expresión inescrutable de Harry no cambió. Siguió viéndolo en silencio, con una mirada aguda. Lo que era cien veces más inquietante que cualquier palabra.

Louis contuvo el impulso de retorcerse.

—Mire, cualquier asunto que tenga con mi padre, no sé nada sobre ello. Sólo déjeme ir, ¿sí? 

El hombre se acercó y tomó su barbilla con un agarre de hierro, con tanta fuerza que dolía.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

Louis parpadeó hacia él, confundido.

—No lo entiendo —dijo lentamente, intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor o mostrar su miedo.

Los labios de Harry se afinaron.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo— ¿Por qué Tomlinson me mandaría a su único hijo? ¿Desarmado, sin guardaespaldas, sin tomar ninguna precaución? Secuestrarte fue ridículamente fácil.

Louis no pudo evitar reírse, aunque sus labios aún estaban hinchados por la última paliza recibida y le dolía un poco.

—¿Lo siento? Suena decepcionado.

El hombre lo miraba hacía abajo, como si Louis fuera una criatura extraña que no tuviera sentido alguno.

—No puedes ser un niño tan ignorante —dijo con disgusto, soltándolo y enderezándose.

Louis lo estudió con curiosidad, el principio de un plan formándose en su mente. Si el tipo no podía ver más allá de su apariencia juvenil, podría usar eso a su favor. Quizás su apariencia adolescente finalmente sería buena para algo. Podría jugar ese juego, pretender ser totalmente inofensivo e ignorante... pretender ser el adolescente vulnerable que ciertamente no era. Louis era optimista de corazón. Tenía la firme creencia de que no existía la gente completamente mala. Incluso los más endurecidos criminales desalmados, lo pensarían dos veces antes de maltratar a un niño vulnerable. ¿No lo harían?

Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

Louis puso su mejor mirada de cachorro y levantó la vista hacia el otro hombre por debajo de sus pestañas, dejando que su agotamiento y debilidad se mostraran en su cara.

—Estoy hambriento—, dijo en voz baja. —Si no quiere que me enferme, debería alimentarme mejor. Tengo bajo nivel de azúcar en sangre. Me siento enfermo y mareado si no como bien.

No había un atisbo de remordimiento en la expresión de Styles.

—Estás vivo —dijo cortante—. Eso es lo único que me preocupa. Un prisionero debilitado es menos problemático.

_Agradable._

Negándose a rendirse, Louis se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

—Está bien.

Silencio.

Esperó conteniendo el aliento, pero a cada segundo resultaba cada vez más evidente que este hombre era tan cruel e insensible como parecía.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —dijo Styles, colocando su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Louis con gentileza.

Louis se quedó paralizado, sin atreverse a mirar, sin atreverse a respirar. Había algo sobre su gentileza que lo perturbaba profundamente. Sabía muy poco sobre este hombre, pero de algo estaba seguro: no tenía un hueso gentil en el cuerpo.

—Yo n—no sé qué espera que diga —se las arregló para decir, luchando contra una oleada de mareo causada por el miedo. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos descalzos—. No sé nada de los negocios de mi padre con usted. Él no me cuenta nada. No sabía que vine a reunirme con usted. No tenía idea de en qué me estaba metiendo cuando decidí venir en su lugar.

Los largos dedos peinaron su cabello con suavidad.

Louis no podía respirar.

Los dedos se apretaron antes de levantar su cabeza jalando su pelo. Duros ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

—¿Esperas que me crea eso?

—Me está haciendo daño —dijo Louis, dejando brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se las arregló para hacer temblar su labio inferior—. Le diré todo lo que sé, lo juro.

El doloroso agarre en sus cabello no aflojó para nada, pero la mirada de Styles bajó hacia el tembloroso labio de Louis. La mirada duró una fracción de segundo, pero Louis no se la perdió.

_Oh._

Bajó nuevamente la mirada mientras que una nueva idea se le ocurría. Louis realmente no quería tomar este camino —parte de él ni siquiera podía creer que lo estuviera considerando con seriedad— pero... pero. Él no era una damisela en apuros. Se negaba a ser una damisela en apuros y esperar con timidez a ser rescatado. Fue su culpa haber actuado imprudentemente y terminar metido en este problema. Sin mencionar que su padre lo desollaría vivo si tenía que pagar una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para rescatarlo. Sí, Louis la había cagado, pero aun así era su oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre que podía manejar situaciones difíciles por sí mismo. Si pudiera manipular a este poderoso hombre, haría más que probarle a su padre que no era un inútil, le demostraría que era lo suficientemente inteligente y que tenía recursos suficientes, como para que pudiera confiar en él.

Pero, ¿podría hacerlo cuando una simple mirada de este hombre le hacía debilitar de miedo las rodillas? ¿Cuando un ligero toque de él hacía acelerar su corazón y le afectaba la respiración?

Louis levantó la mirada hacia el otro hombre de nuevo. Su estómago anudado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. El ruso no era poco atractivo. Lejos de eso. Era ásperamente apuesto, con su pelo castaño oscuro rizado cayendo desordenado por su rostro, nariz recta, y su mandíbula cuadrada regada por un rastrojo oscuro. Su nombre le cuadraba: le recordaba a Louis a los guerreros de la Antigua Roma. Estaba muy en forma, sus hombros amplios y poderosos bajo la negra polera que vestía, con brazos y pecho musculosamente abultados. Si el hombre no hubiera sido tan alto, hubiera lucido fornido. Como era, sólo parecía una perfecta máquina de matar. Había una calmada agresión cuidadosamente contenida en su lenguaje corporal, algo letal y peligroso. Pese a que Louis tenía una perfecta construcción y altura promedio, se sentía pequeño junto a este hombre. Frágil.

Louis humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

El agarre doloroso en su cabello se apretó, sin embargo, la voz de Harry era muy suave.

—Quiero respuestas. Ahora.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de sacudirse los nervios. Harry Styles sólo era un hombre. Sólo un hombre, como él o como Niall. Muy bien, quizás no como él ni como Niall, pero aun así. Todo hombre, sin importar cuán endurecido e inteligente fuera, era susceptible a un poquito de manipulación y persuasión. Sólo debía encontrar el enfoque apropiado.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad —Louis dijo en voz baja, manteniendo un tono abierto e ingenuo—. Recibí el mail por error. Vine a conocerlo sin decirle a mi papá porque quería demostrarle que era lo suficientemente maduro como para involucrarme en los negocios familiares.

Harry resopló burlonamente.

—Usted no me toma en serio. ¿Por qué piensa que mi padre sería diferente? — dijo Louis tragándose la venenosa respuesta que le vino a la mente.

 _Bingo._  Podía ver que Styles finalmente estaba inclinado a creer en él.

El férreo agarre en su pelo se aflojó, convirtiéndose nuevamente en una suave caricia. Louis estaba inseguro de que era realmente peor.

—Entonces, sólo estás aquí porque eres un niño estúpido e imprudente —dijo Harry, en tono suave.

Interiormente, Louis se imaginó dándole un puñetazo en la nariz con gran entusiasmo y en gran detalle. Exteriormente, atrapó su labio entre los dientes y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podría decirme por qué me secuestró? —preguntó, intentando ignorar los dedos que aún estaban enterrados en su cabello.

—No —dijo Styles.

—¿No teme ser el principal sospechoso por mi secuestro? — dijo Louis, ladeando la cabeza—. Está el correo electrónico. Hay gente que sabe que vine a conocerlo —Bueno, Niall había visto una foto de Harry y probablemente podría darle su descripción a la policía.

Styles no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

—Tuvimos una reunión muy pública en un lugar muy público, una reunión organizada por los canales oficiales —Su voz seguía siendo suave, sus ojos desconcertantemente vacíos clavados en el pelo lacio de Louis, mientras que sus dedos lo recorrían gentilmente—. Hay numerosos testigos que me vieron irme mucho antes que tú y tomar un vuelo a Sochi, donde pasé la semana. El presidente de Rusia en persona podría confirmar mi coartada.

Las cejas de Louis se dispararon hacia arriba. Exactamente, ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Cómo podía un tipo relativamente tan joven acumular tanto poder?

 _Tres intentos para adivinarlo,_  pensó Louis reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—Entonces, ¿está demandándole un rescate a mi padre?

Harry no respondió.

—¿Qué hizo mi padre para enojarlo tanto?

No hubo respuesta. 

Louis apretó los dientes antes de recordar su situación recordar su plan. No podía mostrar su enojo. No podía tener una rabieta. Tenía que ser bueno. Tenía que, de alguna forma, suavizar al tipo.

Tendría que seducirlo si era necesario.

Louis sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban algo. La meta se veía desalentadora, incluso imposible. Este hombre no podría haber llegado a donde estaba, siendo fácil de manipular. Él era peligroso. Si incluso sospechaba lo que Louis estaba haciendo...

Su estómago se retorció.

—Al menos dile a tus hombres que me traigan comida, ¿por favor? Me siento mal —Louis levantó la vista hacia Harry y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Tengo tanta hambre.

La mirada de Harry siguió el recorrido de su lengua. Si Louis no se sintiera tan como la mierda, se habría reído. Parecía ser que su primer novio, Neville, le había dicho la verdad por una vez. El imbécil le había mentido por meses, escondiendo que estaba casado, y cuando la verdad fue descubierta —cuando su esposa se apareció por el departamento de Louis— Neville hasta tuvo el descaro de culpar a Louis por haberlo sacado del "buen camino", alegando que ningún tipo heterosexual de sangre roja, podría mirar sus labios y resistirse a pensar en empujar su polla entre ellos. Por entonces, Louis se había sentido demasiado estúpido, patético y sucio, pero quizás, sólo quizás, Neville había tenido razón. Quizás.

Louis exhaló con cuidado, dolorosamente consciente de los dedos de Harry en su pelo, de esos fríos ojos escudriñándolo. Era  imposible adivinar lo que estaba en la mente del tipo. Aunque Louis había atrapado la mirada de Harry fijándose en su boca, su  _gay—dar_  aún no sonaba. Todo en él le gritaba que fuera cuidadoso con este hombre, que cualquier intento directo por seducirlo y manipularlo no sería bien recibido. No debía olvidar que el tipo, pese a su inglés fluido, era ruso. Mientras que ser gay todavía estaba lejos de ser algo simple por casa, las cosas eran mucho peores en Rusia. Aunque a Louis no le gustara generalizar y estereotipar, no podía dejar de notar que los insultos  _anti—gay_  parecían arraigados en la cultura rusa. Cada juramento usado por sus guardias era un insulto homofóbico, ya fuera relevante o no. Louis nunca había sido llamado marica  _—pidaras—_  tan frecuentemente como lo fue esta semana, incluso cuando no dio ningún motivo para que sus guardias pensaran que era gay. Louis supuso que debería agradecer que su punto de vista homofóbico les impidiera hacer algo que los volvería maricones también, pero no era demasiado reconfortante. Se sentía incómodo sólo por estar rodeado por tanta hostilidad y repugnancia hacia lo que era. Si descubrieran que realmente era gay, Louis sospechaba que sería una "luz verde" para que los guardias lo usaran a su antojo: lo racionalizarían como que él simplemente  _"lo estaba buscando"_... y por supuesto, usar a un sucio maricón no los volvería gay. 

Ese era el por qué debía andar con cuidado con este hombre. Un movimiento equivocado sería una invitación al desastre.

—Por favor —dijo Louis suavemente—. Cooperaré en todo. Haré lo que quiera —mantuvo su voz libre de insinuaciones, asegurándose de que su expresión fuera sincera. No podía empezar nada... eso sería descaradamente obvio. Sus entrañas le decían que Harry Styles pertenecía a la categoría de hombres a los que no les molestaba el poder y les gustaba ver sumisión, aunque no necesariamente sumisión sexual. Louis podría fingir sumisión. Si jugara bien sus cartas, tal vez ni siquiera precisara acostarse con el tipo. La idea de tener sexo con este hombre, tener las manos de Harry en su cuerpo mientras que esos ojos desconcertantes lo miraban hacia abajo, provocó un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Louis.

Contra su voluntad, su mirada bajó hacia los musculosos muslos del otro hombre. Podía distinguir el contorno de la polla de Harry bajo la tela. Aunque no estaba dura, parecía enorme, larga y gruesa. Tragando, Louis se lamió los resecos labios, con una sensación retorciendo su estómago. Joder, una polla como esa lo destrozaría... y un hombre como Harry Styles era poco probable que fuera suave. Sería duro, demandante e interesado únicamente en su propio placer. Louis prácticamente podía verlo: el pesado cuerpo del ruso sobre el suyo, aplastándolo mientras se movía entre los muslos de Louis, usándolo como un agujero para su verga...

Harry soltó su cabello y se alejó. Su vista se estrechó mientras estudiaba el rostro de Louis como un halcón.

Louis le sostuvo la mirada, esperando no estar ruborizándose y que sus pensamientos sucios no estuvieran escritos por toda su cara. A veces detestaba su vívida imaginación. Ni estaba seguro por qué había estado pensando eso. Lo más probable era que Harry no se sintiera atraído por él en lo más mínimo y no tuviera nada que temer. Tenía asuntos más apremiantes de los que preocuparse que la polla del tipo... como conseguir algo de comida en su vacío estómago.

—Por favor —dijo Louis con voz baja. 

Cierta emoción parpadeó en el rostro de Harry. Siguió mirando a Louis un poco más, con expresión nuevamente inescrutable, antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Louis se desanimó, la decepción casi aplastándolo. Había fallado. De nuevo.

Y entonces, escuchó la fría voz de Harry, amortiguada por la puerta pero lo suficientemente clara:

_—Daite malchishke chto—nibud poyest suschestvennogo. Myortvym mne on ne nuzhen(13)_

_(13. Denle algo de comida decente al muchacho. No me servirá de nada muerto.)_   

Una pequeña sonrisa lenta arqueó los labios de Louis.

Podría ser una pequeña victoria, pero sentía que su optimismo regresaba.

_Pasitos de bebé._

🥀

Harry Styles se alejó del cuarto del prisionero, su humor más oscuro que nunca.

La sirvienta que encontró de camino a su oficina le echó una mirada, palideció, y agachó la cabeza, como si deseara que no la notara. Cosita inteligente. Una lástima que estuviera demasiado alterado ahora mismo.

La agarró del brazo. Ella se paralizó, apenas respirando.

—Lena, ¿no?— dijo en voz suave, mirando su cabello rubio y su delgada figura. No era particularmente bonita, pero tenía labios tersos y suaves. Sus ojos se fijaron en ellos. Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Sí —dijo mansamente, levantando la vista para verlo por un momento antes de dejar caer la mirada. Podía notar su pulso latiendo acelerado en la delicada base de su cuello. Tenía miedo de él. O quizás estaba excitada. Probablemente ambos.

En silencio, abrió la puerta de su despacho e ingresó. Sabía que ella lo seguiría dentro.

No se equivocó. Raramente lo hacía.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo.

La puerta se cerró tras él. 

Hubo un momento de silencio, únicamente roto por el aullido del viento en el exterior y la rama de un árbol golpeando la ventana. Hacía mucho calor en la habitación pese al helado clima.

 _No había calefacción en la habitación gris,_  pensó Harry, recordando el tembloroso cuerpo del niño. La falta de calefacción fue una decisión estratégica: generalmente los "invitados" que se alojaban en la sala gris debían debilitarse por el hambre y el frío. Definitivamente no siendo mimados y alimentados adecuadamente.

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó.

—Puedes irte ahora —dijo—. O puedes desnudarte.

Luego de una breve pausa, oyó el sonido de ropa crujiendo.

Tomó una profunda respiración, intentando relajar los hombros. No sería bueno dañar a la muchacha. Más bien podría gustarle... cuando no sentía ganas de romper algo. O alguien.

—Sobre mi escritorio —murmuró. No estaba de humor para preliminares elaborados. No hoy.

Estaba húmeda cuando embistió en ella.

Ella dejó escapar suaves gemidos mientras él la follaba, completamente vestido excepto por la cremallera baja, sus dedos aferrándole las caderas en un agarre castigador, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos enfocados en la rabiosa tormenta de nieve exterior.

Apenas sintió que se corría. Sólo fue una liberación, un escape a su sombrío humor. No lo calmó en absoluto. 

—Gracias, amor —dijo después, sacando algunos billetes de su bolsillo y colocándolos en el escritorio junto a la jadeante forma de la muchacha.

Ella sonrió aturdida, tomó el dinero y su ropa, y se apuró a salir de la habitación.

Harry ató el condón y lo desechó en el basurero.

Dejándose caer en la silla, encendió un cigarrillo y cerró los ojos.

 _Blyad(14)._  Maldita sea.

 _(14 "La Puta".)_   

Incluso después de follar, aún podía ver los mechones castaños del muchacho y su suave boca rosa—cereza. Esa boca. Era una mezcla entre la boca de un ángel y de una puta.

Quería romperla con su polla.

Lo había deseado desde el momento en que vio al chico en el restaurante por primera vez, completamente vestido para la ocasión e intentando jugar juegos adultos sin conocer las reglas.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a negarse lo que deseaba. Siempre conseguía lo que quería. Excepto que no podía follarse la boca del muchacho, no podía partir esos labios con su verga y ahogarlo con ella como su cuerpo deseaba.

Por amor de Dios. Él no era puto. Sin importar lo bonita que fuera esa boca, su atracción sexual por un muchacho no le sentaba bien. No le gustaba lo que no pudiera comprender y controlar. También era inoportuno como la mierda... debería estar pensando en cuál es el mejor uso que podría dar al único hijo y heredero de Tomlinson. En cambio, había pasado minutos acariciando el suave cabello del muchacho y contemplando su boca. Inaceptable. Y era totalmente inaceptable que hubiera cedido y ordenado a sus guardias alimentar mejor al prisionero sólo porque el muchacho revoleó las pestañas y se lo pidió bonitamente.

Harry se carcajeó, disgustado e irritado consigo mismo. Debería haber matado de hambre al muchacho. Debería haberlo privado de comida hasta que aquellos bonitos labios se pusieran pálidos y agrietados, hasta que aquellas atractivas mejillas fueran ahuecadas por la desnutrición, hasta que el muchacho se volviera feo y patético. Cómo un hombre ordinario con cara de toro, cómo Richard Tomlinson se las había arreglado para producir un hijo que se viera así era un jodido misterio.

Harry arrojó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y presionó un botón del intercomunicador.

— Vlad, tráeme una botella de vodka.

Podía sentir la sorpresa de Vlad incluso sin verlo.

—Pero tú no bebes —dijo Vlad lentamente—. Nunca bebes.

Harry murmuró.

—Siempre has sentido debilidad por decir lo obvio, Vlad —Su voz se endureció—. Tráeme esa botella ahora.

—Dame un minuto —dijo Vlad, probablemente notando que Harry no estaba de humor para tolerar su insolencia esta vez.

Vlad había sido su jefe de seguridad por casi diez años. Era muy leal —era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba plenamente— pero Vlad solía soltarse demasiado, expresando su desacuerdo con las acciones de Harry en situaciones en que la mayoría no se atrevería a hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió y cerró.

Vlad entró y puso una botella de vodka sobre el escritorio, sus pálidas cejas unidas por su ceño. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry.

Harry se quedó observando la botella frente a él. Tenía la boca reseca y definitivamente el impulso de beber todavía estaba allí, pero lo aplastó con bastante facilidad. No había tocado el alcohol por quince años y no tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo. Todavía tenía el control de sí mismo y de su vida. Aún estaba al control.

Un muchacho con labios chupa—pollas no iba a cambiar eso.

—Llévatelo —dijo, satisfecho.

Vlad no hizo ningún comentario, sólo volvió a recoger la botella. Sus ojos grises lo observaban en silencio.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry sin inflexión en su voz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el mocoso de Tomlinson?

Harry encendió otro cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada.

—No lo he decidido aún. No planifiqué esto, exactamente —El chico prácticamente había caído sobre su regazo.

Vlad ladeó la cabeza, con expresión curiosa.

—Es muy raro en ti actuar impulsivamente.

Harry encogió un solo hombro.

—Reconozco una buena oportunidad cuando la veo.

Vlad asintió lentamente.

—¿Eso significa que vas a aprovecharte del muchacho?

Aprovecharse del muchacho.

—Por supuesto que voy a aprovechar al muchacho —dijo Harry, mirando la botella aún en manos de Vlad. Forzó su mirada a alejarse—. Tomlinson necesita que le enseñen una lección.

—Y pagar lo que te debe —dijo Vlad.

—Ni siquiera es por el dinero —dijo Harry, viendo hacia el cigarrillo en su mano—. El inglés jugó conmigo —pensó en los ojos sin vida de Michail y aplastó el cigarrillo en su mano—. Nadie sale impune de eso.

—¿No crees que sea cruel arrastrar al niño en esto?

—Tiene veintitrés años —Harry dijo rotundamente. Lo había comprobado. Dos veces.

Vlad resopló.

—Es difícil de creerlo, ¿verdad? Si no te conociera mejor, no le daría ni un día por sobre los dieciséis años. Se ve tan... inocente, supongo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada aguda.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés? 

Vlad se encogió de hombros. ¿Estaba evitando la mirada de Harry?

—Él es interesante. Durante la semana pasada no lloró ni una vez, no cayó en la histeria incluso cuando fue empujado a ello. Es prácticamente el prisionero perfecto.

Harry continuó estudiándolo, viendo a Vlad ponerse incómodo bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Es eso así? —dijo Harry.

—Sí.

—Tiene moretones en la cara —dijo Harry, viendo a su jefe de seguridad—. Y por la forma en que respiraba, sus costillas están al menos magulladas. Yo no di esa orden.

Vlad tragó.

Harry no suavizó su expresión, viendo a Vlad retorcerse. No era que le importara una mierda cuando sus hombres se ponían un poco rudos con sus "invitados". Pero no toleraba que sus órdenes no fueran seguidas con precisión. No les había dado permiso a sus hombres para que tocaran a su nueva adquisición.

—Sabes cómo se ponen los muchachos cuando están aburridos —dijo Vlad, todavía sin encontrar completamente su mirada.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Pero es tu trabajo refrenarlos.

Vlad asintió, sus amplios hombros cayendo.

—No va a suceder de nuevo —dijo, girando para marcharse.

—¿Participaste, también? —preguntó Harry. 

Vlad se congeló.

—Eso pensé —dijo Harry, bajito.

—Mira —Vlad comenzó, con las orejas rojas—...solo sucedió una vez. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, no debería haber dejado que ocurriera, pero estaba jodidamente helando fuera y tomé un par de tragos de vodka para calentarme y... sé que no es excusa.

—Realmente no lo es.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Vlad, la frustración y el arrepentimiento anudando su voz—. Es sólo que hay algo en ese muchacho que hace que todos mis hombres se agiten, y yo no soy la excepción.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que volvía a sus hombres tan inquietos. Ni siquiera era la bonita cara del muchacho o sus labios de chupa—pollas. Era el aire de inocencia en él. El impulso por corromperlo sería casi irresistible para hombres que ya no tenían ni una pizca de inocencia.

Por un lado, era un alivio saber que no era el único afectado por el muchacho, pero por otro... quedaba claro que dejar a Louis Tomlinson al cuidado de sus hombres podría no ser una buena idea si ellos eran tan fácilmente influenciados por el prisionero hasta el punto de olvidar sus órdenes. Era peligroso. Harry se rodeaba únicamente por los mejores hombres, pero era consciente que pocos tenían un buen autocontrol. Algún borracho idiota podría ser demasiado susceptible a los bonitos labios del muchacho y sus ojos de cervatillo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedes controlar a tus hombres? — dijo Harry con un bajo y profundo tono.

Vlad tragó.

—Estoy diciendo que no puedo controlarlos alrededor del niño —respondió con una mueca—. Sin importar con que los amenace, cuando están aburridos o borrachos, quieren divertirse. Y el muchacho se ve —Vlad se chupó el labio—...No homo, pero se ve jodidamente hermoso todo golpeado y amoratado.

Los dedos de Harry se retorcieron.

—¿Es así? —miró fijamente al fuego crujiendo en la chimenea. Ese muchacho era peligroso. Si incluso podía poner a la cabeza, normalmente imperturbable, de su jefe de seguridad tan agitado...

—¿Harry Styles? —dijo Vlad tentativamente.

Miró hacia arriba.

—Estoy decepcionado de ti, Vlad.

Endureciendo la mandíbula, Vlad asintió enérgicamente, su robusto cuerpo tenso y cauteloso.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un rato. Siempre disfrutaba esta parte. Déjalo inquietarse un poco.

—Espero que ese... error de juicio no vuelva a ocurrir —dijo por fin.

Vlad se relajó, exhalando.

—No lo hará. Lo prometo.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno —dijo Harry—. El hijo de Tomlinson será trasladado al cuarto contiguo al mío.

Los ojos de Vlad se abrieron.

—¿Qué?, pero es un riesgo de seguridad...

—¿Sabes lo que es un riesgo de seguridad, Vlad? —dijo Harry cortándolo—. Cuando mi jefe de seguridad se vuelve demasiado jodidamente distraído en el trabajo.

Vlad se estremeció.

—Te prometo eso no va a...

—Tus promesas no son suficiente. No te castigaré sólo porque me has demostrado en el pasado que puedo confiarte mi vida. Pero ahora me has demostrado que no puedo confiar en ti, ni en tus hombres, con el mocoso de Tomlinson —Harry frunció los labios—. Asegura el cuarto y mueve al muchacho allí. De ahora en adelante, hasta que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti con esto, voy a ser el único que tenga contacto con el muchacho. Puedes irte.

Vlad asintió y se marchó luciendo una expresión reprendida.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, Harry se reclinó en su silla y exhaló, aflojando su puño.

_Me lleva la mierda._

Esto era lo último que necesitaba. 

🥀

Con la cabeza palpitando por una jaqueca, Harry estaba de mal humor cuando entró a su habitación esa noche. Se perdió una gran oportunidad de aumentar sus ganancias en Europa Central sólo por no haber estado allí en persona para revisar el trato. ¿No podían hacer nada sin que les sostenga la mano?

Suspirando, fue al baño adjunto y sacó algunas pastillas de  _Tylenol_ del botiquín. Tragando las píldoras, se tensó ante el sonido en la habitación contigua.

Por supuesto... el chico. Casi había olvidado su orden de mudarlo allí.

Harry quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, la abrió y entró en el cuarto.

Louis Tomlinson estaba sentado en la cama, frotándose el estómago. Levantó la vista, sus ojos ampliándose cuando vio a Harry. En otros aspectos, ni siquiera se estremeció. Vlad tenía razón en una cosa: el chico no era propenso a la histeria.

—Gracias —dijo Louis—. Por la comida. Me alimentaron antes de traerme aquí —enterró los dientes en su labio, con la incertidumbre parpadeando en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Su gente no se molestó en explicarme.

Harry se acercó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré? —La idea era divertida.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza a un lado, viéndolo casi con timidez, sus gruesas pestañas oscuras enmarcando sus ojos marrones profundos.

—Nada —dijo, masticándose el labio—. Pero quisiera saber. Por favor.

_Tan cortés. Demasiada amabilidad._

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron. Puso su mano en la cabeza de Louis y jaló de su suave cabello.

—¿Me tomas por idiota? —dijo, sabiendo que su agarre debía ser doloroso. Lágrimas de dolor llenaron los ojos del muchacho.

—Y—yo n—no lo entiendo —susurró Louis.

Harry contempló esos temblorosos labios.

—¿Realmente piensas que unas cuantas palabras suaves bastan para manipularme?

El chico dejó caer los ojos, la culpa y la decepción brillando en su rostro.

—¿No soy muy bueno en ello, verdad? —dijo con una mueca de dolor y una sonrisa torcida.

—No —dijo Harry. El muchacho se había comportado demasiado bien e inocente para que ello fuera real.

Louis se abrazó, mirándolo con cautela.

—¿Va a castigarme por intentar manipularle? —Su voz se quebró un poco.

Harry lo miró fijamente, evaluando sus opciones. Siempre podría ordenarle a sus hombres que lo golpearan un poco, pero la idea no le sentaba bien. Culpaba a la apariencia engañosamente juvenil de Louis.

Harry admitiría fácilmente que no era un buen hombre. Hizo cosas que seguramente le aseguraron un sitio en el infierno... si existiera la vida después de la muerte. Pero hizo esas cosas a adultos, no a niños. Louis Tomlinson no era un niño, pero el aire de inocencia que tenía junto con su carita de bebé, jodía la mente de Harry. No, no quería entregar al muchacho a sus hombres. Pero el chico debía ser castigado. Si Harry no lo castigaba, Louis podría empezar a hacerse ideas equivocadas. Harry ya había sido demasiado suave con él.

—Te arrodillarás en esa esquina, traba tus manos detrás de la espalda y permanece en esa posición hasta las siete de la mañana. Sin descansos, sin ir al baño, sin dormir —dijo.

Louis parecía querer protestar, pero cerró la boca, fue silenciosamente hacia la esquina y se arrodilló en el piso, enfrentando a la pared. En lo que refiere a castigos, distaba de ser lo peor, pero Harry sabía lo incómodo y doloroso que sería mantener la posición.

—Huelga decir que esta sala está bajo constante vigilancia por video —agregó Harry, enfocado en la rizada melena—. No te gustará tu castigo si decides desafiarme. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, señor —murmuró el chico.

_Señor._

Harry dejó la habitación, intentando ignorar la forma en que esa pequeña palabra inglesa complacía algo en su interior. Un honorífico como ese no existía en el idioma ruso... o mejor dicho, eran anticuados y ya no se usaban.

Tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, el inglés podría superar a su lengua materna.

🥀

La primera hora estuvo bien. Su estómago estaba lleno, la habitación cálida, e incluso tenía algo parecido a un plan.

Louis estaba aliviado y algo sorprendido por el castigo que Harry eligió para él. Esperaba algo peor. Había estado algo aprensivo cuando ideó el plan de ser atrapado en el acto, pero todo salió a la perfección. Harry se lo había comprado. Y ahora que el tipo estaba seguro de su superioridad e inteligencia, seguro de que podría ver a través de Louis, sería más fácil suavizarlo y guiarlo hacia una falsa sensación de seguridad. Louis sintió una punzada de vergüenza, antes de recordarse que no fuera tonto. Harry Styles era un criminal. Hombres como él no merecían otra cosa. Además, no era como si estuviera planeando matarlo o algo así. Sólo quería salvarse a sí mismo. Sólo quería ir a casa. Eso era todo.

La segunda hora fue más difícil, y la tercera fue peor. Estaba volviéndose más incómodo a cada minuto. Sus rodillas estaban doloridas por arrodillarse en el suelo durante tanto tiempo y sus brazos y hombros ya estaban empezando a doler.

La cuarta hora dejó en claro por qué Harry había elegido un castigo aparentemente tan suave. El cuerpo entero de Louis dolía por la rígida posición que estaba obligado a mantener, sus pies estaban dormidos, y su cuello y espalda dolían bastante mal. Louis tuvo que recordarse que esto era parte del plan. Tenía que ser "castigado" y aceptar el castigo del ruso para que pensara que fue forzado a la sumisión... por decirlo de algún modo.

Pero casi se rindió hacia el final de la quinta hora. Sus párpados se cerraban, su vejiga estaba llena, estaba agotado, sus magulladas costillas aún le dolían por la paliza que había recibido unos días atrás, y deseaba tanto dormir que era un esfuerzo físico no hacerlo.

El reloj de pared parecía burlarse, marcando el tiempo tan lentamente. Los minutos arrastraban. El tiempo avanzaba tan lentamente que se preguntaba si el reloj se habría roto. Louis se mantuvo despierto imaginándose formas creativas de torturar y matar a Harry. El gilipollas probablemente estaba durmiendo como un bebé en una cama suave, cómoda, sin preocupaciones en el mundo. Louis ya no podía sentir sus extremidades.

Para las seis de la mañana, se volvió vagamente consciente de que su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Le dolía todo, y sólo quería enroscarse sobre sí mismo y desmayarse por fin.

Notó que ya no estaba solo cuando un par de manos fuertes lo levantaron por los hombros. Las piernas de Louis cedieron. No podía moverse, con los pies aún dormidos y su cuerpo entero doliendo. Lloró, ocultando su húmeda cara en el ancho hombro del hombre.

 _—Shh —_ dijo una voz suave, baja, y largos dedos acariciaron su pelo—. Lo hiciste bien.

Parte del cerebro, privado de sueño y mareado, de Louis le gritaba que dejara de agarrarse como un bebé al gilipollas que le había hecho esto, pero la sentía muy distante e insignificante.

Esto se sentía bien —las manos se sentían bien— y estaba tan agotado.

Resoplando contra el hombro de Harry, dejó que el tipo lo levantara y lo cargara hasta el baño. Una vez allí, Harry lo bajó junto al inodoro, dejando que Louis recayera contra él, abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Louis y le dijo, —Puedes aliviarte ahora.

Cualquier otro día, Louis le habría dicho que se fuera al carajo. Pero estaba agotado, privado del sueño, y le dolía todo. Quizás debería haberse sentido mortificado por su impotencia física y emocional, pero ya había superado el límite de la vergüenza.

—Si me voy, te caerás de culo —la voz de Harry sonaba seca, con un dejo de impaciencia.

Probablemente lo haría.

En silencio, Louis sacó su polla con sus dedos entumecidos y torpes. Intentó honestamente hacer lo que le dijo, pero con el amplio pecho de Harry presionado contra su espalda y sus manos en las caderas de Louis, no podía relajarse lo suficiente para hacerlo. Tampoco ayudaba que su vejiga estuviera tan llena... estaba tan llena que le era difícil orinar.

—No puedo— susurró Louis, cerca del llanto nuevamente. Estaba tan, tan cansado. Deseaba... Dios, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y ser atendido.

—Puedes y lo harás —dijo Harry—. No voy a tenerte ensuciando la ropa y apestando mis habitaciones.

¿Sus habitaciones?

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Harry empujó su mano, agarró la polla de Louis y le dijo:

—Sólo relájate y hazlo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cambiarte los pañales.

Louis contempló aturdido su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía una frágil muñeca en los brazos de Harry. Una mano de Harry sostenía su polla. La otra mano de Harry subió hasta su vientre y comenzó a frotarlo en círculos. Había algo vagamente inquietante en el contacto del hombre: era tan decidido, como si... como si Louis fuera alguna cosa de su pertenencia.

Y aun así, de alguna manera, lo ayudó. Louis casi gimió de alivio cuando su reticente vejiga finalmente obedeció.

Fue una experiencia totalmente surrealista cuando Harry sacudió un poco su polla antes de volver a guardarla. Nuevamente, la agotada mente de Louis notó cómo de práctico y arrogantemente posesivo era el toque de Harry, como si esto fuera completamente normal, como si Louis fuera algo que le pertenecía a lo que estaba haciendo algún tipo de mantenimiento. Debería haberlo enfurecido, pero la ira requería de energía, y él ya no tenía ninguna. Su cuerpo estaba quedándose sin combustible, luego de días de hambre debilitándolo y la falta de sueño ralentizando su velocidad mental.

—Ahora, a la cama —dijo Harry, levantándolo de nuevo con un brazo y cargándolo fácilmente de regreso a la alcoba. Dejó caer a Louis en el colchón y dijo— Tu ropa apesta.

Louis parpadeó hacia él con ojos legañosos.

—Por supuesto que apestan —murmuró—. Sus matones no me dejaron lavarlas. No tengo otra cosa.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había ido.

Los párpados de Louis ya estaban cerrados cuando fue despertado por las sacudidas. Se quejó, dándose vuelta sobre su estómago y abrazando la almohada suave, perfecta.

—Dormirás luego de cambiarte —una voz odiosa voz familiar dijo—. Apestas.

 _—Ah ha —_ Louis murmuró contra su almohada.

Escuchó alguna maldición en ruso, pero su mente estaba medio dormida y no podía traducirla.

 _—Blya,_ _eto_ _mne_ _chto_ _li_ _nado(15)_ —dijo Harry con tono irritado, antes de sentar a Louis de un tirón y desnudarlo rápidamente. Louis no abrió los ojos, apenas vagamente consciente de ser empujado dentro de algo largo y suave. Olía bien.

 _(15 "A la mierda conmigo, si esto es necesario")_   

Estaba completamente enterrado boca abajo en la cama, cuando una mano gentil acarició su cabello.

—Duerme.

 _—Ah ha —_ Louis murmuró antes de abrazar su almohada y caer en un profundo y despreocupado sueño.

🥀

Cuando Louis se despertó, ya estaba bien entrada la tarde, aunque si no hubiera sido por el reloj de pared, no tendría forma de saberlo. Nevaba fuera de la ventana.

Louis se frotó los ojos y se estiró en la suave cama, sintiéndose deliciosamente bien descansado y cómodo. Sus músculos le dolían un poco, pero se sintió más a gusto de lo que lo hizo en siglos. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué lo habían mudado de su antigua habitación a un sospechosamente agradable cuarto, pero esperaba que no fuera sólo un golpe de suerte.

Entonces, recordó algo. ¿Realmente le había dicho Harry que estas eran sus habitaciones personales?

Louis se sonrojó, recordando las circunstancias. Mierda. ¿Realmente había dejado que ese hombre lo manipulara, sostuviera su polla mientras orinaba, y en términos generales lo tratara como a una cosa?  _¿Su cosa?_

El estómago de Louis dio un pequeño salto. Repentinamente, sentía un impulso irresistible de salir corriendo. Correr a algún sitio alejado de ese hombre extraño con ojos crueles y manos gentiles y dominantes.

Aunque... no podía negar que todo había salido bastante bien. Mejor de lo que Louis podría haber esperado. Sí, había sido castigado, y eso apestaba, y su necesitada caída emocional posterior fue poco digna, pero Harry fue casi agradable con él. El tipo se había encargado de él cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Podría haber dejado a Louis tirado allí, exhausto y desvalido, hasta que se meara encima y se quedara dormido en el piso duro. Incluso había cambiado la ropa de Louis y lo había metido en la cama. Es cierto que Harry difícilmente había sido suave mientras lo hacía, pero aun así. Louis decidió contabilizarlo como una pequeña victoria. Siempre le gustó ser optimista.

Bostezando, Louis se estiró y se sentó. Sus músculos se sentían algo doloridos, pero para nada tan malo como habría temido. Su mirada cayó sobre la mesita auxiliar y sus ojos se ensancharon. Había una gran bandeja con comida allí. Con todo tipo de comida. Incluso había frutas y verduras.

Louis sonrió, su estómago gruñendo.

_Nop_ _, ducha primero, estómago._

Con mucho mejor humor, entró al baño, miró al espejo y se quedó congelado, notando lo que vestía. Una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Pertenecía claramente a alguien mucho más alto y ancho de hombros que él: le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. ¿Era de Harry?

Un escalofrío subió por su columna al pensarlo. Normalmente no le habría importado. Feliz de sacarse su ropa sucia... pero luego de la experiencia surrealista de la noche anterior, usar la ropa del hombre lo hacía sentir verdaderamente inquieto. Sin mencionar que estaba desnudo bajo la camiseta.

Había otra puerta al otro lado del baño. Louis se acercó y escuchó. Nada.

Empujó la puerta, pero no se movió. Cerrado. Por supuesto. Incluso si realmente estaba en las dependencias de Harry, como este había insinuado, difícilmente sería dejado solo, libre de deambular a sus anchas.

Suspirando, Louis empezó a desvestirse. Necesitaba ducharse. Necesitaba relajarse y dejar de pensar en la noche pasada.

Pero mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, los pensamientos de Louis seguían regresando a ella. Algo sobre ella lo molestaba mucho.

No es como si Louis no tuviera idea de los castigos disciplinarios y todo lo que implicaban: contrario a su apariencia, no era un muchacho inocente e inexperto. Lejos de ello. Estaba de hecho bastante familiarizado con ese estilo de vida gracias a su segundo novio, Alan, quien estaba involucrado con el _BDSM(16)_  y lo convenció de que lo intentara. Al final, luego de experimentar un poco, Louis le había dicho a Alan que, mientras que respetaba su estilo de vida, no le gustaba ser azotado, encadenado y golpeado con un  _flogger_ _(17)_. Alan no se había sentido exactamente feliz de escucharlo, y Louis todavía se estremecía al recordar su horrible ruptura. Pero la cosa era... él y Alan lo habían hecho siguiendo el libro —habían usado palabras seguras y todo lo demás, habían confiado recíprocamente lo suficiente— pero simplemente no funcionó. No hizo nada por encender a Louis. Aunque le habían gustado algunas de las cosas que hicieron —como ser sujetado y follado con rudeza— más que nada había encontrado que los "castigos" le resultaban molestos y estúpidos más que excitantes, y nunca se había sentido verdaderamente impresionado por ellos ni particularmente sumiso. Por lo que toda la experiencia con Alan había convencido a Louis de que esas cosas no le interesaban para nada.

 _(16. Término creado para abarcar un grupo de_ ** _prácticas y fantasías eróticas_** _. Se trata de una sigla que combina las siglas resultantes de_ ** _Bondage_** ** _y Disciplina; Dominación y Sumisión; Sadismo y Masoquismo._** _17\. Instrumento para la_ ** _flagelación erótica_** _)_   

Hasta esta mañana.

No estaba seguro de cuán apropiado fuera comparar la experiencia de la noche pasada con los experimentos con Alan. Él y Harry claramente no habían estado jugando. No había habido palabras de seguridad involucradas. Había sido un verdadero castigo —un castigo que lo había reducido a un llanto genuino— y la experiencia no había sido sexual en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, lo sacudió profundamente.

Louis sabía que el  _BDSM_ no siempre implicaba sexo ni incluso látigos y cadenas; a veces era algo más complicado que eso. La verdad era, que el castigo de la noche previa y lo que pasó después, se sintió mucho más intenso e íntimo que el sexo pervertido sadomasoquista en el que se había involucrado con Alan. Los recuerdos de Louis sobre la noche anterior eran bastante inconexos por razones obvias, pero el sentimiento de total vulnerabilidad, e impotencia, perduraba claro y nítido incluso ahora.

Y eso lo ponía incómodo como la mierda... porque por unos minutos, se había sentido bien. Se había sentido bien llorar en brazos de Harry y buscar consuelo en él, lo cual era... Jodidamente retorcido. No confiaba en lo más mínimo en el tipo. ¿Cómo podría sentirse bien? ¿Estaba loco?

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis apagó la ducha. Incómodo para estar desnudo más de lo necesario, secó enérgicamente su cuerpo con el toallón y se enfundó de nuevo con la camiseta de Harry, por falta de otras opciones. Su ropa no estaba en ningún lugar visible.

Se quedó viendo el espejo nuevamente, con dudas nublando su mente. Lo que sea que pasara anoche —o mejor dicho, esta mañana— no podía volver a suceder. Estaba preparado para actuar el papel de muchachito bueno y vulnerable para provocar en su captor una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero actuar era la palabra clave.

Sólo un completo idiota se expondría verdaderamente impotente y vulnerable ante un hombre como Harry Styles.

🥀

Louis no estaba seguro de qué lo había despertado. Se volvió consciente de que estaba recostado de lado, con las sábanas enredadas a sus pies. Algo le dijo que no abriera los ojos, por lo que no lo hizo. Escuchó, forzando sus oídos, inseguro y ansioso, con piel de gallina subiendo por sus brazos.

Todavía era de noche: podía oír un búho ululando en la distancia, un sonido misterioso que le hizo erizar el pelo de la nuca. Pero había algo más. Alguien más.

Allí. El sonido apenas audible de una respiración.

Manteniendo su propia respiración serena y uniforme, Louis abrió ligeramente un ojo. Había dejado la lámpara encendida cuando se había ido a dormir, por lo que no tenía problemas para ver alrededor. Excepto que quien estaba en la habitación —y él sabía quién era— estaba parado al otro lado de la cama y tras la espalda de Louis.

Entonces, notó algo más. Su camiseta se le había levantado, dejando su culo y piernas completamente expuestos a la vista de Harry. El primer impulso de Louis fue jalar la camiseta, pero si lo hacía, descubriría que no estaba dormido. Louis no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a este hombre luego de su último y desconcertante encuentro.

Su expuesta piel le picaba, la tensión creciendo en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Harry no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué incluso había venido en medio de la noche? Louis se había preocupado y esperado toda la velada, esperando que Harry o alguien viniera, pero nadie lo hizo. Por suerte, lo habían dejado con suficiente comida por lo que el hambre no era una preocupación. Finalmente, a falta de algo mejor para hacer, se había ido a dormir, estimando que un hombre de negocios del calibre de Harry Styles tendría cosas más importantes que atender que visitar a un ignorante niño rico que sólo era útil como objeto de intercambio.

Excepto que ahora Harry estaba aquí. Louis estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando el sutil aroma de su colonia mezclado con el suave olor a cigarrillos. Sus músculos temblaban por la adrenalina, su corazón latía tan rápido que por un momento se sintió mareado. ¿Por qué no se movía Harry? ¿Qué estaba mirando? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Y por qué carajos le importaba eso a Louis?

—Eres tan horrible fingiendo dormir como lo eres manipulando.

Louis se puso rígido.

🥀

La silueta sobre la cama pareció dejar de respirar, poniéndose rígida ante el sonido de su voz.

Harry frunció el ceño. El chico le tenía miedo. Aunque no era ni inesperado ni completamente indeseado, sólo complicaría las cosas. No podía dejar que Louis le temiera demasiado. Esta vez necesitaría... un acercamiento más amable para alcanzar lo que se había propuesto luego de ver la reacción de Louis a su castigo. La forma en que el muchacho se había aferrado a él, buscando su consuelo y confiando en él lo suficiente como para rendirse agotado al sueño en presencia de Harry... había abierto nuevas posibilidades.

Ciertamente, había formas mucho más simples, rápidas y menos retorcidas de hacer pagar a Richard Tomlinson, pero esta podría aplastar a Tomlinson si lo hacía bien. Si Harry pudiera condicionar al único hijo de Tomlinson, volver al muchacho completamente dependiente de él, entonces tendría las llaves a lo que más atesoraba Tomlinson: las Industrias Tomlinson, su orgullo y felicidad. Harry no estaba demasiado preocupado porque Tomlinson no confiara en su hijo. Si el chico no tenía idea sobre los negocios, mejor todavía.

 _Retén tus jodidos caballos,_  se dijo Harry. Como decía el proverbio, no debía colocar el carro delante del caballo. Primero tenía que ganarse el afecto de Louis para que el plan funcionara.

Eso no iba a ser fácil, incluso considerando las inclinaciones sumisas de Louis.

La verdad era, que Harry tenía dudas sobre el plan. No le gustaba lo que no podía controlar.

Y no pudo controlar sus propias reacciones esa mañana. Cuando se había encontrado con los brazos colmados de un muchacho necesitado y tembloroso, consolarlo no había sido una decisión consciente. Fue todo instinto. La sumisión de Louis había jodido su cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar instintivamente... como reaccionaría cualquier buen  _Dom_ _(18)_  ante las necesidades físicas y emocionales de un  _sub_ _(19)_  luego de una  _escena(20)_. El problema fue, que el castigo que le había dado a Louis nunca debió significar otra cosa que un simple castigo. El necesitado lenguaje corporal del chico después de ello, no debería haber desencadenado sus instintos.

 _(18._ ** _Dominante_** _. En este caso no se refiere a su personalidad dominante, sino que implícitamente reconoce participar en escenas BDSM asumiendo el_ ** _rol_** ** _dominante_** _respecto_ _de un sumiso. 19._ ** _Sumiso_** _. 20._ ** _Escena BDSM_** _.)_   

Pero lo hizo.

Harry no era ajeno a los juegos de dominación. Obtenía cierto placer en los juegos de poder del día a día; a veces, si el humor era el adecuado, su cuerpo picaba por ello también. La mayor parte de la gente lo consideraba un hombre cruel, y no estaban equivocados. Pero no era un amante cruel, nunca lo fue. Por supuesto, no era un amante gentil tampoco. Le gustaba rudo, le gustaba el subidón de poder que sentía cuando reducía a alguien en un cuerpo dócil, en un desastre sumiso (era mucho más excitante que la violación o la crueldad innecesaria por la que sentía inclinación alguna de su gente) pero cuidaba muy bien de sus compañeros sexuales. La gratificación sexual no era siempre el objetivo cuando estaba de humor para jugar, pero normalmente la sumisión genuina de una mujer atractiva lo hacía querer follarla. Harry nunca consideró que un hombre pudiera afectarlo del mismo modo, y aun así este jovencito con sus labios obscenamente bonitos y su sumisión natural lo hacía, y Harry se encontró deseando hacerle cosas perversas por horas antes de enterrarse en él.

No lo había hecho, por supuesto. Aún le quedaba algo de autocontrol.

Pero ahora estaba siendo puesto a prueba de nuevo.

Louis apenas respiraba aún. Los ojos de Harry bajaron de la greña de mechones castaños hacia el tenso cuello del muchacho, bajando por su espalda vestida con la propia camiseta de Harry, al gran y respingón culito perfecto y sus esculturales y tonificadas piernas.

Apretando los dientes, Harry apartó la mirada y rodeó la cama.

Los ojos del chico estaban muy abiertos, sus rosados labios de cereza ligeramente entreabiertos. Louis los lamió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dijo, jalando finalmente el borde de la camiseta de Harry.

La mirada de Harry siguió el movimiento. Se sentó en la cama, a meras pulgadas de la cabeza de Louis.

El muchacho se tensó visiblemente, mirándolo con cautela. Con la luz amarilla de la lámpara, su pelo parecía un halo dorado.

—Esta es mi casa —dijo Harry—. Todo en esta casa es mío. No eres un invitado. Puedo ir y venir como me plazca. No tengo que explicar mis acciones ante ti. Puedo hacer lo que quiera  _—Puedo hacerte lo que quiera._

Se observaron mutuamente en silencio, la tensión estirándose como un cable tensado entre ellos.

Un búho ululó al otro lado de la ventana.

Louis tragó saliva.

—Sé lo que quiere —murmuró—. No soy estúpido.

Harry enterró los dedos en sus mechones. Tan suaves y bonitos.

—¿Y qué quiero? —dijo.

Pasaron segundos cargados de tensión.

Finalmente, Louis dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Quiere follarme la boca. Sigue sin dejar de mirarla.

Fue una lucha por mantener su rostro impávido.

—No soy maricón —dijo Harry, sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. No era un acérrimo homofóbico, al menos no en comparación con sus hombres, pero ciertamente no era un simpatizante de la causa. Nunca había comprendido por qué algunos tipos preferirían pechos planos, culos peludos, y piernas poco atractivas, frente a los cuerpos suaves y bien formados de las mujeres.

Louis sonrió de lado, mostrando el atisbo de un hoyuelo.

—Mi ex tampoco era maricón. Pero eso no lo frenó de meter su polla en mi boca. ¿A qué tipo no le gusta que le chupen la polla? La boca de un maricón es igual de buena que la de cualquier mujer.

 _Así que el chico era_ _gay_ _,_  como lo había sospechado. Y Harry podía notar que a pese a su tono ligero, la sonrisa casual de Louis era fingida, forzada. Claramente era un tema sensible para él, y sin embargo... había algo más ahí.

Harry lo estudió por varios minutos. El chico estaba algo ruborizado, sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración inestable. Continuaba lamiéndose los labios.

_Interesante._

—Casi suena como si estuvieras intentando convencerme de hacerlo —dijo Harry.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Louis.

—Me asusta a cagar. ¿Por qué querría tener mi garganta atiborrada con su polla?

La sangre de Harry se precipitó hacia su parte baja.

—Tienes una imaginación muy vívida.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par y su rubor rosado se volvió púrpura.

Se miraron mutuamente por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Sin prisas, Harry se desabrochó los pantalones con su mano libre y sacó su polla.

Louis bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo la polla medio dura de Harry, a pulgadas de su cara.

 _—¿Qué? —_ susurró con voz ronca.

Acariciando sus dedos por los mechones del muchacho, Harry dijo.

—¿No es esto lo que quieres?

Louis negó con la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en la rígida polla de Harry.

—Yo creo que lo es —dijo Harry, empujando la cabeza de su polla contra el pulso enloquecido del muchacho y arrastrarla por el cuello de Louis hasta sus labios de cereza.  _Tan_ _jodidamente_ _bonito_. Louis respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, las mejillas enrojecidas. Harry lo miraba con hambre, manteniendo su expresión relajada y controlada, como si su erección no estuviera cepillando los labios de Louis, como si no quisiera meter su polla en la garganta del chico y follarla duro.

—Chupa —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Louis tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza de nuevo, pero no se veía muy convincente, considerando el hecho de que también tenía una erección. Una mirada bastaba para confirmarlo.

—No voy a forzarte —dijo Harry—. Pídemelo amablemente y te daré una polla que chupar.

—No —dijo Louis cerrando fuerte los ojos. Se veía tenso y afligido mientras Harry acariciaba su polla contra sus labios. Louis lloriqueó cuando Harry le golpeó la boca con su polla.

—No —el muchacho dijo de nuevo, incluso cuando miraba la polla de Harry con hambre—. Por favor, no haga esto.

¡Ah! Una oleada de excitación arrasó sobre Harry. Si esto era lo que le gustaba a Louis, bien.

 _—Rojo, amarillo, verde_  —dijo Harry, aferrando los rizos en su mano con más fuerza.

Louis parpadeó confundido. Mierda, parecía estar completamente ido ya. Finalmente, la comprensión ascendió en esos oscuros ojos.

—Verde —murmuró Louis, la sorpresa parpadeando en su expresivo rostro... sin dudas lo sorprendió que el gilipollas que lo secuestró fuera lo bastante decente como para ofrecerle  _palabras seguras(21)_ El chico no podría saber que Harry estaba jugando un juego a largo plazo. Sería lo suficientemente amable con Louis. Sería tan bueno con él, que pronto el muchacho sería incapaz de respirar sin él.

_(21. En los juegos de BDSM las_ **_palabras de seguridad_ ** _son aquellas que permiten al sumiso detener una escena que se vuelve demasiado incómoda o perturbadora._ **_Rojo, amarillo y verde_ ** _son un clásico para decir_ **_detente, más despacio o continúa_ ** _respectivamente.)_

—Chúpala,  _blyad_ _(22)_  —dijo Harry, dejando que su voz sonara más áspera.

 _(22. "_ ** _Puta_** _"_ )

—No —dijo Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros y hambrientos.

Harry le abofeteó la mejilla. Louis gimió y levantó la mirada hacia él, jadeando. Harry jaló la cara del muchacho contra su dura polla y silbó mientras la húmeda boca de Louis lo engullía, los apetecibles labios abrazando su dolorosa erección. Jodido infierno.

Antes de que pudiera frenarse, antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces sobre lo que estaba haciendo, sus caderas embistieron hacia el frente, su polla entrando y saliendo de la boca del muchacho con sonidos húmedos y obscenos. Louis gemía suave alrededor de la longitud que follaba su garganta, sus ojos fuertemente apretados, con lágrimas brillando en las esquinas.

Harry no podía apartar la vista. Ver su gruesa polla follando un rostro tan jodidamente angelical e inocente parecía superar el límite de lo malo y sucio. A pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la polla de Harry lo ahogaba, el muchacho estaba duro, sus delgados dedos trabajando furiosamente en su propia erección. Un ángel y una puta.

—Qué pedazo de  _chupa—pollas_  —Harry dijo en voz baja, sus manos sosteniendo y acariciando la angelical cara del muchacho mientras sus caderas irrumpían hacia delante y hacia atrás—. ¿Cuántas pollas has chupado ya, putita?

Louis gimió alrededor de su polla. Al parecer, disfrutaba ser forzado, usado, y llamado por nombres despectivos. No había dudas de que las apariencias podrían ser engañosas, aunque Harry no era quién para juzgarlo. Las personas se excitaban con las mierdas más extrañas, él incluido, y eso no quería decir nada.

Esto no significaba nada.

Así que se dejó ir, tomando su placer en la boca del hijo de Tomlinson y diciéndole lo puta que era, diciéndole que nació para tener una verga en cada uno de sus agujeros, mientras todo el tiempo acunaba y acariciaba la cara de Louis como si fuera algo precioso. El muchacho reaccionó maravillosamente, chupando su polla como un jodido profesional y reclinándose en sus manos, buscando su toque. No se resistió cuando Harry lo rodó sobre su espalda y, montando su pecho, forzó su polla nuevamente en la deseosa boca de Louis. Luego de eso fue un borroneo de follar, los gemidos roncos del muchacho y sus propios gruñidos, mientras que envestía en perfecto el calor mojado de aquella boca.

Finalmente, se corrió, jurando entre dientes apretados, y viendo al chico tragarse su corrida con ansiedad, lo que no debería haber sido tan jodidamente excitante.

 _—Mmm —_ dijo Louis, jadeando, cuando Harry se retiró. Parecía jodidamente destrozado, con los labios incluso más enrojecidos e hinchados de lo habitual, con sus oscuros ojos azules vidriosos. Harry dejó que su polla ablandada acariciara la ruborizada mejilla del muchacho antes de dejarse caer junto a él.

La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Harry guardó su polla, subió la cremallera y volvió a mirar al muchacho.

Todavía estaba tumbado en el colchón, la expresión de su rostro aturdida, sus suaves piernas abiertas, su mano flojamente envuelta en su gastada polla.

Harry resistió el impulso de dejar la cama e irse sin una palabra, para escapar de esta habitación y todo lo que sucedió en ella. No lo haría, por supuesto. Hacerlo sería una demostración de debilidad, expondría cuánto el sexo lo había alterado. No estaba alterado. Solo molesto consigo mismo. No se suponía que debería tener sexo con Louis Tomlinson, al menos no en este momento.

Usarlo como un agujero para meter su polla disminuía la probabilidad de que el muchacho confiara en él, considerando lo que Louis había dicho implícitamente sobre su ex.

Había complicado innecesariamente todo, agregando algo impredecible, algo que podría obstaculizar o ayudar a sus planes. Podría salir de cualquier manera.

Louis se giró hacia él, con los ojos aún suaves y brillantes.

—Me dio una palabra segura.

—Puede ser una sorpresa para ti —dijo Harry con voz muy seca—. Pero yo realmente no disfruto violando a la gente —dejó que la esquina de su boca ascendiera—. Al menos que les guste eso.

Un ligero rubor subió por las mejillas de Louis. Frunció los labios. Parecía un gatito descontento.

—No me gusta eso —dijo con voz vacilante—. Usted me forzó.

Harry alzó las cejas.

—No es así como lo recuerdo.

—No soy un enfermo —dijo Louis, luciendo aún más disgustado—. Sólo a las personas enfermas y retorcidas les gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Harry sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor del bolsillo de su camisa.

—¿Eso es lo que la gente agradable le enseña a sus niños en estos días? —dijo, encendiendo el cigarrillo—. Qué montón de mierda —Inhaló profundamente y sopló una nube de humo hacia el cielo raso—. Noticias de último momento,  _kotyonok_ _(23)_ : lo que te encienda no dice nada sobre tu carácter. Conozco a un hombre al que le excita ser orinado por mujeres. Es uno de los hombres más asertivos y confiados que he conocido.

_(23. "_ _**Gatito** _ _")_

Ahora había una expresión de incertidumbre y confusión en la cara de Louis. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, pero al final, decidió decir.

—No me diga  _kotyonok_. Sé lo que significa.

Harry resopló.

—Te he llamado puta,  _chupa—pollas_  y  _blyad_ , y no te importó, pero ahora te molestas porque te llamé gatito —Gatito era acertado. El chico parecía un gatito descontento.

Louis frunció sus ridículos labios.

—Odio cuando la gente usa palabras cariñosas que no sienten.

—Lo tendré en cuenta,  _solnyshko_ _(24)_ —dijo Harry. Casi se echó a reír ante la cara que puso el muchacho.

 _(24. Apelativo cariñoso ruso que literalmente quiere decir "_ ** _pequeño sol_** _" y es el equivalente al_ ** _sunshine_** _,_ ** _luz del sol/_** ** _rayito_** ** _de sol_** )

— _Luz del sol_ , no es mejor que gatito —gruñó Louis, viéndolo con incertidumbre.

—Sabes bastante del ruso —dijo Harry, un poco sorprendido por ello. El padre del muchacho no sabría ni dos palabras en ruso.

—Soy bastante bueno comprendiéndolo, pero soy horrible hablándolo —Louis le disparó una mirada evaluadora—. No lo entiendo. Está siendo casi agradable. Usted no es una persona agradable.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo Harry, profundamente divertido. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan divertido—. ¿Por qué te hice secuestrar y encerrar aquí?

Louis negó con la cabeza, luciendo claramente incómodo.

—¿Porque soy un malvado oligarca ruso?

Otra sacudida de cabeza.

Harry se apoyó sobre un codo, viendo al muchacho con curiosidad.

—¿No?

Louis se mordió los labios antes de decir.

—Tiene ojos crueles.

—Ojos crueles —Harry repitió con una sonrisa sardónica curvando sus labios—. Y aquí estaba yo, siendo tan agradable y ofreciéndote una polla que chupar.

Louis se enrojeció.

—No le pedí su polla.

—Casi me rogaste que usara tu boca, gatito. Yo estaba siendo un agradable anfitrión.

—Agradable. Seguro.

—Así es —dijo Harry, rozando sus nudillos por la sedosa mejilla de Louis. El muchacho se estremeció, pero no espantó la mano. Harry sonrió—. Pero cambié de opinión. Te di lo que querías. Ahora de momento de pagar.

—¿Pagar? —preguntó Louis, su expresión volviéndose desconfiada.  _Chico inteligente._

—Sí —Harry dejó que sus nudillos rozaran el cuello del muchacho, pensando en una demanda adecuada... una que lo hiciera avanzar con su plan. Idealmente, debería ser algo que hiciera al chico acostumbrarse a él, tal vez incluso encariñarse con él. No podía ser nada sexual. Louis vendría a él rogándole por su polla. Hasta entonces, Harry mantendría su polla fuera de la boca del chico, sin importar lo bonita que fuera.

Sus ojos se posaron en esa exuberante boquita fruncida y se quedaron allí.

Quería probarla.

El repentino deseo era tan fuerte que lo sacudió. Usar la boca del chico como un agujero para meter su polla era una cosa. Desear besarlo era otra. Harry ni podía recordar la última vez que había querido besar a alguien. Realmente él no besaba.

—Sabe, me pone muy nervioso cuando me mira con esa mirada en el rostro —dijo Louis con una risita incómoda

—¿Qué mirada?

—Como si estuviera considerando asesinar.

—No en este momento —dijo Harry, acariciando el pulso del muchacho con el pulgar—. Bésame. 

 _—¿Qué? —_ gritó Louis.

—Bésame.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Louis, pasando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios de Harry.

—Porque yo lo dije —dijo Harry, la irritación tiñendo sus palabras. No podía recordar la última vez en que sus órdenes fueran tan cuestionadas.

—Correcto —dijo Louis al cabo de un momento—. Pero no quiero hacerlo.

—Chupaste mi verga y lo disfrutaste —dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia él—. Abre la boca.

Louis lo miraba fijamente, su respiración despareja y su cuerpo paralizado. Harry bajó la mirada a sus labios y se lamió los propios. La boca del chico era positivamente pecaminosa. Ambos labios eran gruesos, rosados y seductores, el labio superior más relleno que el inferior. En cualquier otro rostro masculino esa boca con labios sensuales habría parecido ridículamente fuera de lugar, pero no en él. La boca de Harry prácticamente le picaba por probar, morder, y chupar.

Así que lo hizo.

No intentó ser amable. No era un hombre amable. Tomó la barbilla de Louis en sus manos y lo besó, áspero y hambriento. El chico sabía a la corrida de Harry, pero en vez de asquearlo, encendió a Harry y lo besó más profundamente, más duro, más hambriento, con los dedos apretando la mandíbula de Louis. Louis gimió en voz baja, comenzando a retorcerse contra él, sus labios dulces pegados a los de Harry...

Harry se apartó.

Respirando con dificultad, se miraron uno al otro, los ojos de Louis oscuros y dilatados, sus labios hinchados por la polla de Harry y sus dientes. Mierda. Le tomó toda su fuerza no clavar al muchacho contra el colchón aquí y ahora.

—Te dije que lo disfrutarías —dijo Harry, y lo sorprendió lo normal que sonó su voz.

Una tormenta de emociones parpadeó en el expresivo rostro de Louis.

—Que pueda encenderme, no significa que me guste.

—No necesito gustarte, amor —dijo Harry, levantándose de la cama y enderezándose la ropa. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra la bien usada boca del muchacho, disfrutando la forma en que Louis se tensó y tembló. Harry mordió el labio de Louis ligeramente—. Que yo te guste no es un requisito. Puedes continuar odiándome —Me necesitas, de todas formas.

Se fue, sin molestarse en ver la reacción de Louis.

Una vez en su habitación, Harry hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Presionando un botón en el intercomunicador, dijo en tono cortante.

—Mándame una mujer. Joven. Castaña. Altura media. Debe gustarle áspero.

Si a Vlad lo sorprendió recibir una solicitud como esa a las tres de la mañana, no dijo nada.

—Sí, Harry Styles. La tendrás en media hora.

Lo hizo.

Y si pensó en el muchacho de la habitación contigua mientras embestía en esa mujer, él era el único juez y testigo.

🥀

Harry estaba persiguiendo algo; Louis estaba seguro de ello. Estaba jugando un juego cuyo propósito todavía no estaba completamente claro para Louis.

No sabía qué esperar del otro hombre luego de anoche. Joder, no sabía qué esperar de sí mismo después de anoche. Ya no estaba seguro de cómo actuar en torno a Harry. Su plan a medio cocinar, de pretender ser un chico ignorante y vulnerable para lograr que Harry dejara caer la guardia a su alrededor parecía irrisible ahora. Ya no necesitaba fingir. Se sentía terriblemente inhibido y vulnerable después de revelarle a Harry Styles, de todas las personas posibles, su perversión más vergonzosa: que le excitaba ser forzado, usado, rebajado y llamado de forma despectiva. Ninguno de sus anteriores novios había sabido de ese fetiche en particular. Louis siempre había estado demasiado avergonzado para contarles, sintiéndose como una aberración por excitarse con algo como eso. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo Louis, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la bandeja de comida y resistiendo la urgencia de alejarse del hombre que estaba a su lado. La cama parecía ser tan pequeña con el largo cuerpo, de hombros anchos, de Harry estirado casualmente sobre ella. ¿Tenía que sentarse en la cama de Louis? Había una silla perfectamente buena en la habitación.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry.

—No sé para usted, pero el sexo es un tema privado para mí — dijo Louis tan calmado como pudo, cortando un trozo de manzana con el cuchillo y llevándoselo a la boca. Se preguntaría por qué Harry le permitiría tener un cuchillo, si tuviera alguna ilusión delirante sobre su capacidad física para vencerlo en una lucha. Era obvio que los músculos de Harry no eran resultado de ejercicios físicos y una buena dieta. Harry se movía con la fluidez y confianza de un hombre que sabía usar su cuerpo como un arma.

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué estaba este peligroso —y presumiblemente muy ocupado— hombre perdiendo su tiempo viendo comer a Louis y preguntando cosas que Louis no quería discutir?

Todo era muy desconcertante, especialmente luego de la última noche... después de que Harry follara su boca, lo besara hasta que los dedos de sus pies literalmente se enroscaran, y luego irse a su dormitorio a follarse a una mujer cuyos gemidos Louis podía oír incluso a través de las dos puertas que separaban sus habitaciones.

Louis frunció los labios.

—No eras una cosita tan mojigata anoche —dijo Harry.

—Anoche fue un error —dijo Louis con rigidez, mirando los restos de su plato y luchando contra el sonrojo—. No soy... no soy así.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Gay?

—No, obviamente soy gay —Louis levantó los ojos hacia Harry. Intentó no mirar a las pequeñas matas de pelo oscuro que asomaban debajo de la camisa a medio desabrochar de Harry—. Mire, tiene una impresión equivocada. No me gustan ese tipo de cosas... no realmente. He tenido cuatro novios y no he hecho nada como eso con ninguno de ellos.

Una sonrisa floja curvó los labios de Harry.

—Me halagas.

Cuando Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry sonrió más ampliamente, divertido. La sonrisa realmente alcanzó a su mirada fría, y por primera vez, Louis entendió lo atractivo y encantador que podría ser este hombre si quisiera serlo. La idea lo inquietó. No quería registrar ese dato.

—No habla muy bien de tus relaciones si no podías contarle a tus parejas qué es lo que te gusta —dijo Harry, estudiándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Paseando la vista por la habitación, Louis dijo:

—No es... realmente no es la gran cosa. Una relación, para mí es algo más profundo que algunas perversiones raras —Louis acomodó un mechón suelto tras su oreja—. No es como que yo esté tan interesado en ello. No soy un monstruo.

La mirada evaluadora de Harry empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, incómodo.

—Tus padres se divorciaron cuando tenías ocho —dijo Harry.

Louis parpadeó por el abrupto cambio de tema.

—Sí —dijo, sin saber hacia dónde iba Harry o por qué repentinamente quería hablar sobre el divorcio de sus padres, entre todas las cosas.

—Mis fuentes dicen que tú fuiste el principal punto del litigio. Tu madre quería la custodia, pero tu padre le ganó. Y restringió el acceso de tu madre hacia ti —El rostro de Harry se veía impávido mientras que recitaba sin tapujos los hechos de uno de los períodos más difíciles en la vida de Louis.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, Louis asintió.

Harry continuó.

—Los detalles sobre el divorcio fueron difíciles de averiguar, pero aparentemente tu padre afirmaba que tu madre era una mala influencia, y no era apta para criarte. ¿Por qué?

Louis tomó una banana y comenzó a pelarla. Sabía que no tenía por qué responder. No hablaba de esto ni con sus amigos. Pero de nuevo, Harry no era su amigo. Era poco probable que Louis lo volviera a ver luego de que todo este calvario terminara. ¿A quién podría lastimar si respondía con sinceridad? No podía ver cómo Harry podría usar esta información en su contra. Quizás si Harry viera que no tenía nada que esconder, ayudaría a Louis a largo plazo. Sin mencionar que en este punto Louis estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo que sea mientras no fuera sobre sus vergonzosos fetiches.

—A mi padre no le gustaba que ella y yo fuéramos tan cercanos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mordió la banana y masticó lentamente—. Mamá y yo éramos mejores amigos. Ella era algo así cómo... ella era.... ella es una madre increíble, pero siempre deseó tener una niña y tenía poca idea sobre cómo criar a un niño. Todo lo que tenía era a mí, y ella hizo lo que pudo, pero papá siempre estaba fuera y demasiado ocupado, así que —Louis se encogió de hombros nuevamente, mirando a la banana en su mano—... Un día él llegó a casa y me encontró jugando a disfrazarme con la ropa de mi madre. Se enfadó  _—El eufemismo del siglo_. Todavía se estremecía al recordar la brutal paliza que recibió ese día. Louis se aclaró la garganta—. Acusó a mamá de convertir a su hijo en... en un  _m—monstruo_  —Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo—. Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera me gusta travestirme. Sólo estaba jugando, como lo hacen todos los niños —Y bien, todavía le gustaban las cosas coloridas y bonitas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

Louis dejó la banana y tomó un sorbo de café.

—De cualquier forma, mis padres se divorciaron y mi padre contrató un tutor masculino para hacerme... más viril. Para 'hacer un hombre de mí' y librarse de todas las tonterías extravagantes que mamá metió en mi cabeza —Se rió, mirando a su taza. Suponía que todo había funcionado eventualmente. Su madre ahora estaba felizmente casada, viviendo en Los Ángeles con un esposo que la amaba y tres hermosas hijas a las que podía malcriar sin temer despertar la ira de su marido. Louis amaba a sus mediohermanas, aunque sólo pudiera verlas un par de veces al año y tuviera muy poco en común con ellas.

—Un monstruo —dijo Harry en un tono raro—. No te definiría como demasiado "viril". ¿Piensas que eso te convierte en un monstruo?

Con los dedos temblando un poco, Louis dejó su taza en la bandeja y miró a Harry.

—Si me gusta chupar pollas y tomarlas por culo, eso no me convierte en un afeminado —Estaba orgulloso de lo firme y segura de sonó su voz. Pero sentía, su pecho apretado con una sensación familiar de pánico. Se sentía como si tuviera ocho años de nuevo, tratando de defenderse ante las palabras burlonas e hirientes de su padre.  _Soy normal, soy normal, soy normal._

No, no era normal. Siempre lo supo, ¿no? Su padre acostumbraba burlarse de su hijo "afeminado" hasta que Louis aprendió a ocultarlo mejor. Mierda, incluso Niall, que también era gay y su amigo más cercano, solía burlarse de él, aunque sin malas intenciones, por ser demasiado romántico y femenino, así que Louis tendía a moderar su personalidad incluso estando con sus amigos. Se vestía conservadoramente y aprendió a sonar pragmático y práctico al hablar, lo había aprendido tan bien que se volvió una segunda naturaleza para él. Pero sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía liberarse totalmente de la parte suya que quería ser bonito y veía con ilusión las camisas adornadas y vistosas... camisas que lo harían lucir vistoso y afeminado y lo convertirían en el blanco de las críticas mordaces de su padre.

—No, lo que te gusta en la cama no tiene nada que ver con quién eres —dijo Harry, mirándolo con cautela—. Pero estás insinuando que hay algo malo con no ser lo suficientemente "masculino". No suenas como alguien completamente cómodo con quien es.

Apartando la mirada, Louis soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Soy gay y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Harry puso un pulgar bajo la barbilla de Louis y la empujó hacia arriba, acercando sus caras.

—¿Lo estás? —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Por eso todavía estás en el armario? ¿U ocultas tu cabello y te vistes como un aburrido hombre de negocios de mediana edad? Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi a un muchacho que parecía estar forzándose a ser lo que no era.

Louis solo pudo mirarlo, con la garganta seca y obstruida.

—Estoy en el armario porque no tengo el padre más progresista del mundo y porque mi papá es un hombre peligroso con un temperamento volátil. Me visto de esa forma porque quiero lucir mayor y ser tomado con seriedad por gilipollas como tú —No era mentira pero, ¿por qué sentía que no estaba siendo completamente honesto? Louis observó sus temblorosos dedos—. No es que sufra por una homofobia internalizada o algo como eso. No todos los gays son estereotipadamente extravagantes y afeminados.

Los verdes ojos de Harry no se apartaron de su rostro.

—Pero algunos lo son —dijo—. Y pareces creer que hay algo malo en ello. Estás insinuando que soy homofóbico. Probablemente tengas razón. Pero creo que realmente tienes más problemas con tu sexualidad que los que pudiera tener yo. Dices estar orgulloso de ser gay, pero temes parecer gay.

—No me conoce —logro decir Louis a través del nudo en su garganta, jadeando entrecortadamente. Su corazón latía desagradablemente rápido en su pecho. Un ataque de pánico. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Tenía que calmarse. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Dios, no podía respirar—. No sabe nada.

—¿He golpeado un nervio, gatito? —dijo Harry, acariciando el tembloroso labio inferior de Louis. Se inclinó hacia el oído de Louis, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas, y murmuró— No tienes que actuar masculino conmigo, sabes. No tienes que actuar de ningún modo. Puedes relajarte, cariño. Cualquier cosa que pase aquí, se queda aquí —besó un punto bajo la oreja de Louis, su ligera barba áspera raspando la piel de Louis. Dios.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron por propia voluntad.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —susurró, intentando respirar, intentando rearmarse y fracasando. Estaba temblando, con una oleada de náuseas abrumándolo. Quería apoyarse en Harry, que su frente recayera contra su hombro, y absorber su fuerza—. ¿Por qué? —dijo, intentando retener la cordura—. Está buscando algo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Harry, pasando sus dedos entre el pelo de Louis—. Pero eso no significa que esté mintiendo. No voy a juzgarte. Soy el último hombre que puede juzgar a alguien. Puedes relajarte, amor. Puedes hacerlo —acarició la mejilla de Louis con sus nudillos.

Louis casi lloriqueó, apoyándose en el tacto de Harry, amándolo y odiándolo. ¿Por qué este hombre lo afectaba con tanta facilidad? Su proximidad, su voz, su aroma, sus palabras.

Harry lo besó detrás de la oreja. Piel de gallina asaltando la piel de Louis. Gimoteó, necesitado... necesitando esto, necesitando ser tocado, sostenido y tranquilizado.

 _—Shh._  ¿Qué tal si subes a mi regazo, amor? Te sentirás mejor.

Louis debería haberse reído en su cara. ¿Realmente Harry pensaba que él no sabía lo falso que eran todos estos toques suaves y las palabras dulces? Harry sólo estaba aprovechando su momento de debilidad.

Pero no rió. No se resistió cuando Harry lo jaló sobre su regazo. Enterró su cara contra el pecho de Harry, donde su camisa estaba desabotonada, pequeños manojos de pelo del pecho cosquilleando en su nariz, e inhaló y exhaló, perdiéndose en la fragancia del hombre, un hombre saludable y en plena forma. Una mano fuerte le acarició la espalda y acercándolo más al pecho amplio. Se sentía tan bien, pese a las campanas de alarma tronando en el fondo de su mente.

Poco a poco, el temblor de Louis disminuyó, su respiración estabilizándose, despejando la niebla que invadía sus pensamientos, y comenzó a sentirse inhibido y avergonzado por su pegajoso mini—colapso. Dios, habían pasado años desde que tuvo un ataque de pánico. Pensó que los había superado para siempre. Aparentemente no.

Louis apretó su mejilla contra el pecho de Harry.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo.

—Ahora, me dirás qué tipo de persona es Louis Tomlinson. No el que pretendes ser. Sino el verdadero.

Con el ceño fruncido, Louis resopló.

—¿Para que pueda usarlo en mi contra?

—No tengo nada en tu contra, bonito —dijo Harry jalando un mechón—. Tengo un problema con tu padre. Pagará por lo que hizo. No tú.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —dijo Louis con escepticismo.

Harry se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—Sí, voy a usarte para lograr mi objetivo —dijo—. Pero puedo darte mi palabra de que una vez que esto haya terminado, regresarás a casa, a salvo e ileso.

La palabra de un criminal debería haber significado poco. Pero Louis tenía la sensación de que Harry no era alguien que ofreciera su palabra a la ligera. Ayudaba el que Harry no se molestara en negar que fuera a usarlo contra su padre.

—¿Por qué cree que no me preocupa lo que le pase a mi padre?

—¿Lo hace? —dijo Harry.

_¿Lo hacía?_

Louis pensó en ello... pensó en el hombre frío y distante que había estado ausente la mayor parte de su infancia.

—No lo odio —dijo Louis—. Sólo que no lo conozco. Es prácticamente un extraño para mí. Así que si está esperanzado en obtener algo de mí para ensuciarlo, no pierda su tiempo —Louis se rió un poquito—. Probablemente lo conozca mejor que yo —sonrió para sí mismo, al recordar todos sus intentos fallidos para acercarse a su padre—. Me preguntó quién es el verdadero Louis Tomlinson —dijo con calma—. La cosa es, que no estoy seguro. Soy alguien complaciente. Intento encajar en cada sitio al que entro. En retrospectiva, tal vez intenté complacer a mi madre y ser lo que ella quería, del mismo modo en que más tarde intenté complacer a mi padre siendo el heredero duro y varonil que él quería... no lo sé. Supongo que siempre he deseado ser lo suficiente — _Pero nunca lo fui. Desearía encontrar a alguien que me quisiera tal cual soy y no quisiera cambiarme._

No lo dijo. Porque el hombre con el que estaba conversando no era su amigo, sin importar lo simple y bien que se sentía hablar con él. El hecho de que estuviera sentado en el regazo de Harry Styles, contándole sus pensamientos más íntimos y dejando que el hombre mimara su cabello, ya era lo suficientemente extraño. No debía (no podía) confiar en este hombre. No debería encontrar confort en las manos de Harry o en sus palabras, o en el constante ritmo de su corazón contra la oreja de Louis.

—No sé por qué le he dicho todo esto —dijo Louis con una pequeña risita—. No sé qué es lo que hago en su regazo. Por favor, haga algo diabólico rápido. Me está asustando lo agradable que se siente esto.

Harry se rio entre dientes.

—Quizás ese sea mi maléfico plan —dijo.

Por lo que sabía Louis, podría ser cierto.

Fue un alivio cuando sonó el teléfono de Harry. Harry lo sacó de su descartada chaqueta y atendió la llamada.

—Styles. —Su voz sonó tangiblemente más fría. Louis no estaba seguro qué pensar de ello.

 _—Horosho. Ya_ _budu_ _tam_ _skoro_ _(25)_  —dijo Harry y colgó. Levantó a Louis de su regazo y lo dejó nuevamente en la cama, como si no pasara nada—. Me tengo que ir.

 _(25. "Está bien. Pronto estaré allí"_ )

—¿Cosas malvadas que hacer? ¿Gente que secuestrar? —dijo Louis con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Algo así —dijo Harry, observando su sonrisa por un instante antes de inclinarse y morderle la mejilla, los dientes hundiéndose en su carne.

Louis gritó, más por la sorpresa que por un verdadero dolor.

 _—Umm_  —dijo, tocando su mejilla e intentando leer a Harry mientras que el ruso se puso en pie y se colocó la chaqueta. Un vistazo a la entrepierna de Harry confirmó que estaba medio duro. Louis levantó la vista para encontrarse a Harry observándolo con una expresión inescrutable.

Louis se lamió los labios, empuñando el edredón con los dedos.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Relájate,  _kotyonok_ _(26)._  No voy a tocarte.

_(26. "_ _Gatito_ _")_

Y entonces se había ido, dejando a Louis con una extraña sensación en el pecho, demasiado parecida a la decepción para su gusto.

Harry no lo volvió a visitar ese día.

Más tarde esa noche, Louis enterró su cabeza bajo la almohada, intentando ignorar los agudos gemidos femeninos llegando desde la habitación de Harry. 

🥀

Tres días después, Louis miraba con malhumor la puerta cerrada hacia el dormitorio de Harry. No podía oír nada del otro lado.

Levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta, ignorando la voz en el fondo de su mente que le gritaba que estaba loco.

No le importaba. Estaba agotado y de un humor inestable por apenas haber dormido por cuatro noches seguidas.

Era todo culpa de él.

La puerta se abrió y Louis se encontró en el extremo receptor de una mirada helada. Harry apoyó su amplio hombro contra el marco de la puerta, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza. Sólo vestía un par de boxers negros, su rizado pelo alborotado y una ligera barba corta recubriendo su cuadrada mandíbula.

Louis pasó el peso de un pie al otro, mirando cualquier cosa, excepto el pecho desnudo de Harry y los tatuajes en sus musculosos brazos.

—¿Hay algún motivo para que estés golpeando mi puerta a las seis de la mañana? —dijo Harry.

Louis entrecruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tengo hambre.

—Tienes hambre —repitió Harry, arreglándoselas para transmitir lo absolutamente irrelevante que eso era para él sin cambiar de expresión.

—Sí —dijo Louis—. No he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde — No pudo resistir echar un vistazo sobre el hombro de Harry hacia la gran cama que dominaba la habitación. Estaba vacía, con las sábanas arrugadas—. Así que su puta se fue —dijo antes de poder contenerse.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, cuando la mirada de Harry se agudizó, apareciendo en su rostro algo semejante a la diversión.

—¿Estabas escuchando tras la puerta, gatito?

Louis lo miró enfadado.

—No pude dormir en toda la noche por sus gemidos. Por cuatro noches consecutivas. ¿Y tiene que follarla a las tres de la madrugada en nuestro... en el baño que compartimos? —Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada a Harry, desvió la vista hacia su oreja izquierda—. Tengo hambre, y necesito otra cosa que vestir. La camiseta que me dio ya se siente asquerosa.

—Es entrañable como crees que puedes perturbar mi sueño sin una razón suficientemente buena —dijo Harry, con un toque acerado en la voz.

Louis se congeló, sus ojos parpadeando hacia Harry. Tragó saliva.

Harry estiró la mano, agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Louis y lo jaló más cerca. El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco en su garganta; su boca reseca.

—¿O sólo quieres mi atención, amor?

Sonrojándose, Louis negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no deseaba la atención de Harry. Había tenido demasiado de ella en los últimos tres días. Cada día, Harry iba a su habitación, hablaba con él sobre cosas aparentemente inconexas, y lo observaba. Era algo exasperante, aunque Louis no podría quejarse de que estuviera siendo maltratado. Tenía una cama suave, era alimentado lo suficientemente bien, y las palizas de los guardias ya eran un recuerdo distante. Harry ya ni siquiera lo tocaba. Francamente, Louis tenía poco de lo qué quejarse. En lo que refiere a secuestros, esta no había sido una experiencia tan desagradable... si tan sólo no fuera forzado a escuchar orgasmos femeninos noche tras noche.

Harry se rió entre dientes, llevando su mano desde la camiseta de Louis hasta su garganta. Su pulgar presionando el pulso desenfrenado de Louis.

—Pequeño mentiroso —dijo—. ¿Has venido hasta aquí porque estás celoso de la agradable mujer que me entretuvo anoche?

Louis balbuceó.

—¿Celoso? Usted no me agrada. Es una persona horrible y malvada.

—Con ojos crueles —añadió Harry, con diversión entrelazada en sus palabras—. No te olvides de los ojos crueles.

—No se burle de mí —dijo Louis, haciendo un puchero. Le tomó un momento registrar que realmente estaba haciendo pucheros. Parpadeó. ¿Qué diablos? Siempre había sido muy cauteloso con sus expresiones faciales y rara vez se permitía parecer nada que no fuera masculino. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, había bajado la guardia en torno a Harry?

Sintiéndose algo aturdido por su propia conducta, Louis se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, lamento haberlo molestado. Déjeme ir.

La mano de Harry seguía envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Le dio a Louis una mirada larga y evaluadora. Louis sostuvo su mirada, tratando de ignorar la cercanía de su pecho desnudo.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Harry dijo con calma.

—Ponte de rodillas.

Louis inhaló una respiración entrecortada.

—No —logró decir.

—Ponte de rodillas —repitió Harry—. Ambos sabemos que por esto has venido aquí.

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis bajó la mirada hacia el bulto que estira la tela de los boxers negros de Harry.

—No —susurró, menos convencido que antes.

—Deberías dejar de mentirte —dijo Harry. Hundió sus manos en el pelo de Louis y lo empujó hacia abajo, la presión enérgica y firme, pero no demasiado fuerte —simplemente perfecta— y una oleada de excitación recorrió a Louis.

Temblando, esperó de rodillas, conteniendo la respiración. Podría haberse alejado. Podría alejarse.

No lo hizo.

Observó a Harry liberar su polla.

No se resistió cuando Harry le abrió la boca con sus dedos.

No se resistió cuando Harry lentamente la colmó con su gruesa verga.

Louis cerró los ojos y gimió un poquito, saboreando la forma en que esa dura y gruesa polla ampliaba sus labios. Harry no fue lento ni amable. Inmediatamente, su polla comenzó a entrar y salir de la boca de Louis, golpeando su garganta y ahogándolo, haciendo que Louis gimoteara en torno a la polla en su boca.

Continuó y continuó, con los bajos gruñidos guturales de Harry como el único sonido en sus oídos. Una parte de Louis se avergonzaba por lo mucho que lo excitaba esto: ser utilizado como un agujero para una polla, sin pretensiones de cariño. Por el amor de Dios, estaba chupándole la polla a un hombre que no veía nada malo con secuestrar gente... que probablemente hizo cosas mucho peores. Era un enfermo. Claramente estaba enfermo por disfrutar esto, pero lo estaba amando, amándolo demasiado.

Demasiado pronto, Harry le jaló el pelo con rudeza. Louis gimoteó cuando la polla salió de su boca. No...

—Abre los ojos.

Levantó la vista y vio a Harry observándolo fijamente. Harry jalaba su roja y reluciente polla, sus ojos ardiendo de excitación.

—Voy a correrme en tu cara. Abre esa bonita boca para mí, bonito.

Jadeando, Louis hizo lo que se le ordenó, con su hambrienta mirada fija en las gotas de pre—semen en el glande de Harry.

 _—Blya(27)_  —gruñó Harry, masturbándose rápido, y entonces se estaba corriendo sobre Louis: sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios entreabiertos, chorreando por su cuello y la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

 _(27 "Mierda"_ )

—¡Joder! Mírate, ángel —dijo pasando la mano por el pelo de Louis y presionando su rostro contra el muslo de Harry—. Puedes masturbarte ahora.

Deslizando una mano bajo su camiseta, Louis agarró su goteante polla y gimió de alivio. Estaba tan endurecida que dolía. Se masturbó, jadeando contra el musculoso muslo de Harry. Necesitaba...

—Vamos, amor —Harry tiró fuerte de su pelo y Louis se desmoronó, sus dientes hundidos en la piel de Harry y su mente flotando lejos, muy lejos.

Descansando la frente contra el muslo de Harry, tan sólo respiró mientras que esos fuertes dedos continuaban acariciando sus cabellos, prolongando el placer que recorría su cuerpo. Louis intentaba darle sentido a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en  _cálido_  y  _bueno_.

Una remota parte de sí mismo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, qué carajo era esto. Esta no era una conducta sexual normal para él. Esta docilidad aturdida no era normal. Le gustaría proclamar que estaba haciendo esto para adormecer a Harry e inducirlo en una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero sería algo irrisorio. Ahora que conocía algo mejor a Harry, Louis estaba seguro de que algunas mamadas no harían la diferencia. Este hombre no era alguien a quien podrías manipular con sexo. Harry se follaba una mujer distinta cada noche. Si alguien aquí estaba cayendo engañado en una falsa sensación de seguridad, era Louis. Se sentía seguro con Harry... al menos lo suficientemente seguro como para confiarle su cuerpo. ¿Cuán descabellado era eso?

—Ponte de pie —dijo Harry.

Louis se paró tambaleante, con las rodillas todavía débiles y su cuerpo deshuesado.

Ojos verdes lo estudiaron desde su despeinada cabeza hasta sus desnudos pies, antes que Harry dijera.

—Ve a tomarte una ducha. Estás sucio.

Louis retrocedió hacia el baño. Realmente estaba sucio, con el rostro cubierto del esperma de Harry. Además, no tenía energías para discutir. No quería discutir. El tono autoritario de Harry no lo molestaba en absoluto.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_  pensó aturdido mientras permanecía bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera en cascada sobre él.

Para cuando cerró la ducha, sintiéndose limpio y refrescado, su mente estaba nuevamente libre de la nebulosa en que lo inducía Harry. Gracias a Dios. Últimamente su propia mente lo aterraba.

Negando con la cabeza, Louis abrió la mampara de la ducha y se quedó paralizado.

Harry apartó la mirada del espejo. La mano que recortaba su barba se frenó inmóvil, mientras que sus ojos se centraron en el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Louis.

Louis avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo, reprimiendo el insano impulso de apretar su cuerpo contra el de Harry.

Realmente, ¿Qué carajos?

Un latido pasó hasta que Harry volvió su mirada al espejo y retomó la tarea que tenía entre manos. Ya estaba parcialmente cambiado. Parecía que iba a irse.

—Estás chorreando agua en el suelo —dijo Harry, limpiándose la cara con una toalla.

—No tengo nada con que cambiarme.

Harry regresó a su dormitorio.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó cuando vio que Louis no se movió.

Sintiéndose algo tímido por su desnudez, Louis hizo lo que le ordenó. Harry se acercó a él, con una bonita y ornamentada camisa en sus manos.

Louis frunció el entrecejo. La camisa era elegante y lucía costosa, pero no podía imaginar que perteneciera a Harry.

—Para nada parece algo que usted usaría.

—Porque no lo es —dijo Harry—. Fue un regalo de —Se interrumpió y le pasó la camisa a Louis— ...póntela.

Louis lo hizo. Cuando terminó de abotonarla, se volteó hacia el espejo.

Se quedó viéndose.

Apenas reconocía al hombre joven que le devolvió la mirada. Habían pasado años desde que se permitió usar algo tan bonito y colorido. Parecía... diferente, especialmente con su húmedo cabello libre de gel.

Acariciando la suave y sedosa tela, Louis se encontró sonriéndole a su reflejo. Su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando notó que Harry lo estaba viendo.

Louis bajó su mano y tosió.

—Me veo... extravagante.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Harry.

Louis inseguro, encogió los hombros. La conversación del otro día continuaba fresca en su mente. Todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía sentir. Racionalmente, sabía que Harry tenía razón: no había nada malo con verse extravagante. No hacía que fuera —ni que nadie fuera— un  _freak_. Pero saber racionalmente algo y creerlo de corazón eran dos cosas distintas.

Excepto que esa conversación había cambiado algo.

_No tienes que actuar masculino conmigo. No tienes que actuar de ningún modo. Puedes relajarte. Soy el último hombre que puede juzgar a nadie._

No estaba seguro de creerle a Harry, pero... no se sentía mal usar algo como esto en presencia de Harry. No se sentía incómodo.

Louis no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo, fascinado por lo diferente que lucía y se sentía. No se veía aburrido. Se veía... bonito. Se sentía bonito e interesante.

—Luces bien.

Calor subió por sus mejillas, Louis miró a Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. No había una inflexión burlona en la voz de Harry, sonó como una cuestión de hecho. Había sido elogiado por cómo se veía muchísimas veces, pero esto se sentía diferente. Harry no parecía ser del tipo que ofrecía elogios frecuentemente.

—Gracias —dijo Louis incómodamente, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para su gusto. Se dijo que no debería ser tan tonto. Sólo fue un cumplido, y no uno demasiado destacable.

Pero no fue sólo un cumplido. Le agradó porque él sí se sentía encantador con esta camisa, y amaba la sensación. ¿Podría Harry ver eso? ¿Por ello lo habría dicho?

Louis lanzó a Harry una mirada recelosa, pero el rostro del otro hombre no expresaba muy poco mientras se colocaba una camisa gris y empezaba a abotonarla.

Louis observó una maleta preparada junto a la cama y se mordió el labio. ¿Se va a ir?

No lo preguntó.

—¿Va a darme pantalones en algún momento? —preguntó en cambio.

—No —dijo Harry, mirando sus piernas—. Eres muy pequeño. Te tropezarías con tus pies si te diera unos míos.

Louis frunció el ceño. No era pequeño. Sin embargo, para Harry, que estaba construido como un tanque, probablemente sí pareciera diminuto.

—Podría usar los de alguien más.

—No.

—¿Y qué tal ropa interior?

—No.

Louis soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Va a decirme cuándo podré irme a casa?

—No.

Frunciendo los labios, Louis se dejó caer sobre la cama de Harry y volvió a mirar la maleta.

Harry lo miró y resopló.

—Deja de poner esa cara y regresa a tu cuarto.

—Estoy empezando a sentirme como su mascota —Louis realmente estaba empezando a preguntarse qué era para Harry. ¿Por qué estaba Harry haciendo esto? Pese a su actitud generalmente severa, últimamente parecía notablemente más suave en torno a Louis, y como resultado, Louis se encontró bajando la guardia. Hace una semana, no se habría atrevido a hablarle a Harry en un tono tan hosco. Hace una semana, él lo asustaba a cagar. Ahora estaba sintiéndose demasiado cómodo con él y, lo más extraño de todo, Harry se lo permitía. Harry había estado tratándolo casi agradablemente.  _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Dios, nunca había estado tan confundido en su vida. Este tipo era una contradicción ambulante. Harry parecía ligeramente homofóbico, pero a la vez era muy abierto de mente y comprensivo cuando se trataba de sexo. Era dominante como la mierda pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres autoritarios, era bueno escuchado y era fácil hablar con él. Harry no era gay, pero se sentía atraído por él. Louis no tenía idea de qué pensar al respecto. No parecía como si Harry estuviera fingiendo —algunas cosas eran imposibles de fingir— pero estaba seguro de que Harry estaba jugando algún tipo de juego. Debía estarlo.

Harry recogió su maleta.

—¿Qué te dio esa idea? Una mascota no haría tantas preguntas y haría pucheros si no le respondo.

—Nunca hago pucheros —dijo Louis haciendo un puchero exagerado, aunque no estuviera seguro de por qué—. Son mis labios. Voy a hacerme una cirugía plástica para arreglarlos.

Las delineadas cejas de Harry se reunieron. Miró hacia los labios de Louis.

Louis los humedeció con la punta de su lengua.

—No hay nada que arreglar —dijo Harry escuetamente y empezó a alejarse.

—¿Va a irse? —exclamó Louis.

Harry hizo una pausa y le dirigió una larga y penetrante mirada.

—Sí —dijo luego de un momento— Trabajo. Sólo hay ciertas cosas que puedo hacer desde Rusia. No regresaré hasta el próximo jueves.

—¿Se va por una semana? —Louis frunció el ceño—. Pero... pero ¿quién me alimentará? —No sabía por qué, pero Harry no le permitía a ninguno de sus hombres entrar en la habitación de Louis mientras que Harry no estuviera allí.

—Vlad lo hará —dijo Harry, con algo helado destellando en sus ojos—. Él se comportará —Le dedicó a Louis una escrutiñadora mirada. Luego se acercó y, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Louis, sostuvo su mirada con una extraña intensidad—. Sólo te traerá comida. No se le permite quedarse en la habitación más de lo necesario. ¿Entendido?

Confundido, Louis asintió de todos modos.

—¿Por qué me dice eso? No es como si yo pudiera echarlo.

—Tuve una charla con él —dijo Harry, con un ligero disgusto en su expresión—. Pero siempre puedes recordarle mis órdenes si las olvida.

Sus ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en la boca de Louis. El agarre en su cabello más apretado.

El corazón de Louis empezó a acelerarse. Su cara ladeada, sus labios entreabiertos. Mierda, quería tanto ser besado, tanto. Quería sentir esa barba contra su barbilla. Quería la lengua de Harry en su boca.

Harry lo soltó y se alejó.

Aflojándose, Louis observó aturdido como Harry dejaba la habitación.

La puerta se trabó tras él con un chasquido audible.

Louis se recostó en la cama de Harry y gruñó frustrado, tocando sus cosquilleantes labios.

—Eres tan estúpido, Louis —dijo en voz alta antes de echarse a reír.

Era eso o llorar.

🥀

—Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de esta habitación— dijo Vlad cuando le trajo comida.

Louis agarró la bandeja e ignoró sus palabras. En los últimos seis días, desde que Harry se había ido, había perfeccionado el arte de ignorar al jefe de seguridad de Harry. No era difícil. No sabía qué le habría dicho Harry a Vlad, pero últimamente el musculoso rubio apenas se atrevía a mirarlo cuando le traía la comida. Era algo gracioso cuán cuidadosamente Vlad evitaba todo contacto visual. Contrastaba muchísimo con la forma en que se había comportado anteriormente: la mirada en los ojos de Vlad había provocado que Louis se sintiera incómodo cada vez que Vlad lo había visitado. Ahora el tipo apenas miraba en su dirección, incluso cuando se irritaba y regañaba a Louis por alguna cosa.

—Se enojará si regresa y te encuentra aquí —Vlad insistió.

Louis encogió los hombros.

—Entonces debería haber bloqueado el acceso a la habitación desde mi lado —dijo, encendiendo el televisor y poniéndose cómodo contra las almohadas. La televisión era el principal motivo por el que había estado pasando más tiempo aquí que en su propio cuarto, eligiendo ignorar la desaprobación de Vlad cuando lo descubrió por primera vez en el dormitorio de Harry hace varios días.

Aunque la mayoría de los canales fueran rusos, resultaba un alivio tener algo para alejar su mente de la situación en la que estaba... y el aburrimiento que carcomía sus sentidos.

Louis era una persona social. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno para entretenerse por su cuenta, y aquí nada sucedía. En ocasiones veía a los guardias riéndose, bebiendo e intercambiando bromas sucias en el patio trasero. A veces escuchaba sonidos lejanos de canciones y risas de borrachos a través de la puerta. Parecía que con el jefe fuera, los hombres de Harry se volvían mucho más relajados e indisciplinados. Nunca se comportaban de esa manera cuando Harry estaba en la casa. Louis estaba seguro de que si no estuviera encerrado, podría haberse escapado sin que lo notaran.  _Podría haberse escapado._

—No se supone que estés aquí —dijo Vlad.

Louis se sirvió algo de café y lo probó, estudiando a Vlad por sobre el borde de la taza. Sabía que Vlad lo deseaba; lo había notado desde el primer día. Estaba bastante seguro de que Vlad era un homosexual latente. Consideró la idea de utilizar a Vlad para escapar, pero la idea de seducirlo le revolvía el estómago. No podría hacerlo. No sólo porque no se sentía atraído por el tipo en lo más mínimo, sino también que se sentía inseguro ante él. A diferencia de Harry, Vlad podía ser violento sin ningún motivo. Louis recordaba el brillo sádico en sus ojos mientras Vlad miraba cómo sus guardias lo golpeaban.

Debía ser cuidadoso.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eres tú quien no debería estar aquí —dijo Louis con calma—. Se supone que deberías traer mi comida e irte. Tu jefe no estaría complacido al saber que estás desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

No podría negar que se sintiera bien saber que las órdenes de Harry lo protegían. Obviamente, Harry tenía otros motivos para darle esas órdenes pero, aun así, Vlad no podía de hecho hacerle nada. Y Ambos lo sabían.

Vlad frunció el ceño y salió disparado, murmurando en ruso sobre cuánto Louis iba a arrepentirse una vez que Harry volviera.

Louis se mordió el labio. A decir verdad, no estaba demasiado seguro de que Vlad estuviera equivocado. Estrictamente hablando, Harry no le había permitido explícitamente pasar tiempo en su habitación. Harry simplemente lo había dejado en este cuarto después de...

Suspirando, Louis bajó la taza y empezó a hacer  _zapping_  por los distintos canales, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de inquietud bajo la piel. El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente. Era miércoles; Harry no debía regresar hasta mañana, y Louis se sentía picado por la impaciencia. Sólo era... que se sentía como atrapado en el limbo, esperando cualquier noticia del mundo exterior. Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su secuestro, y él tenía muchísimas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Se seguía preguntando qué estaría pasando con su familia y amigos. Estaba preocupado por Niall: su amigo estaba demasiado deprimido para quedarse solo por tanto tiempo. ¿Estaría Niall incluso comiendo? Y seguramente el padre de Louis ya debería saber que había sido secuestrado. ¿Ya lo habrían contactado? ¿O a su madre? ¿Habría alguna demanda por su rescate?

Louis frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, eso no tendría sentido. Harry no necesitaba exactamente el dinero. Era asquerosamente rico, su patrimonio oficial lo convertía en uno de los hombres más prósperos en Europa del Este (y Louis no tenía dudas de que su patrimonio oficial no estaba ni cerca de su patrimonio real). Pero si no estaba tras el dinero, ¿por qué estaba Louis aquí? Seguro, toda la cosa del secuestro podría ser un simple acto de venganza contra su padre, pero Louis no había sido herido, así que ¿cuál era el punto? Sí, antes de que llegara Harry, sus hombres lo habían maltratado un poco, pero Louis no creía que fuera por órdenes de Harry. ¿O lo fue? ¿Estaba Harry jugando algún elaborado juego mental con él?

Mierda, todo era tan desconcertante y frustrante. Incluso sin tomar en consideración... esa cosa entre Harry y él que se estaba haciendo difícil de ignorar.

Dos veces. Ya había ocurrido dos veces.

Ni siquiera eran las mamadas lo que molestaba a Louis. Era la atracción, la fuerza intrínseca de la misma, la servil intensidad de esa atracción. ¿Cómo debería llamar a la atracción hacia un hombre frío, manipulador y que ni siquiera le gustaba?  _Un caso de estupidez_.

Louis se carcajeó en voz alta. Sí, definitivamente. Era tan estúpido. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a involucrarse con cabrones. Se lo había prometido. Quería conocer a un tipo agradable, enamorarse e iniciar una familia. Una verdadera familia. Un marido. Muchos niños. Una linda y acogedora casa llena de risas, alegría y amor. Niall lo llamó  _"ingenuo sin esperanzas",_  pero Louis no se avergonzaba de sus sueños. Habiendo crecido con un padre distante y una madre que había vivido lejos por la mayor parte de su vida, Louis siempre había anhelado un hogar y una familia. Ser gay complicó un poquito todo —o mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo homofóbico que es su padre— pero Louis se negó a renunciar a su sueño. Era el siglo XXI. En algunos países, los gays podían casarse. También existían formas de tener hijos: adopción, alquiler de vientres. Sus sueños eran alcanzables. Sólo tenía que encontrar un hombre agradable con quien construir una vida... y dejar de engancharse con cabrones.

Louis sonrió. Hasta ahora, estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Harry hacía que todos sus ex novios parecieran santos en comparación. Sus exs sólo eran cabrones; ni siquiera estaban en la misma categoría que Harry, quien realmente hacía cosas como secuestrar gente... y probablemente cosas mucho peores. Y aun así permitía que el tipo lo tocara y empujara su polla por su garganta cada vez que Harry quisiera. Carajo, había estado ansiándolo. Era tan vergonzoso, incluso para sus lamentables estándares. Niall lo llamaría idiota y tendría toda la razón.

Suspirando, Louis enfocó su atención en la pantalla del televisor. Estaban dando un capítulo de ' _Masha_ _y El Oso'._  Ya lo había visto anteriormente con su ahijada, Camila, pero por algún motivo, la caricatura era mucho más divertida en ruso, y Louis se encontró riéndose ante las estupideces de  _Masha_.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La sonrisa de Louis se deshizo en su cara.

🥀

Harry apenas prestó atención al informe de Vlad mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio. Estaba exhausto luego del vuelo y todo lo que deseaba era su cama.

—Más tarde, Vlad —dijo, golpeando el código de acceso en el teclado y abriendo la puerta.

Se congeló ante la vista que le daba la bienvenida.

Louis estaba tumbado en su cama, riéndose por algo en la televisión, sus mechones desordenados, arruguitas enmarcando sus ojos. Llevaba una camiseta violeta —Harry ni siquiera sabía que tenía algo de ese color— que se le había subido hasta los muslos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se escuchó decir Harry.

Louis volteó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder, Vlad, quien todavía estaba detrás de Harry, cortó apresuradamente en ruso.

—Mira, le dije al mocoso que se fuera, pero no obedeció. Él...

—Vete —dijo Harry, con los ojos clavados en Louis.

Mordiéndose los labios, el chico se sentó, pero Harry arrancó.

—Estoy hablando contigo, Vlad. Puedes retirarte.

Un instante pasó antes de que Vlad asintiera y se retirara. Harry entró, dejando cerrar la puerta, la cerradura se trabó.

Estaban solos ahora.

Luego de un momento, Louis volvió a mirar la televisión, viéndola con mucho interés... quizás con demasiado interés para que fuera genuino. Harry siguió su vista y recién entonces notó lo que Louis estaba mirando.

—Estás viendo caricaturas —dijo Harry conciso. Dejó caer su maleta sobre la silla y comenzó a desabotonar su chaqueta, pero su mirada seguía regresando al muchacho que continuaba tirado en su cama. Su camiseta era demasiado grande para Louis, dejando su sedoso cuello y clavícula expuestos. Pese al agotamiento de Harry, su polla se contrajo y empezó a engrosarse. Harry apretó los dientes irritado, nuevamente, por la reacción de su cuerpo ante este muchacho. 

—Me encantan las caricaturas —dijo Louis ligeramente. Su mano, notó Harry, estaba empuñando el edredón.

—Te encantan las caricaturas —dijo Harry—. ¿Realmente eres un niño?

—No sea tan estrecho de mente —dijo Louis, manteniendo los ojos en la pantalla—. Todos tenemos algo de niño dentro. Amo a niños, y adoro las caricaturas. Pueden enseñarnos valiosas lecciones —sonrió un poquito.

Era jodidamente ridículo. Era imposible que Tomlinson hubiera podido producir a este extraño muchacho.

—Tengo una ahijada —Louis voluntariamente rompió el silencio—. Me encantaría tener niños propios algún día.

—¿Tú? —Harry no se molestó en ocultar su diversión.

Louis finalmente despegó los ojos de la pantalla para mirarlo. Un gatito descontento, efectivamente.

—Sí, yo. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Eres un bebé tú mismo —dijo Harry, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas —dijo Louis, sonrojándose—. Para que sepa, soy genial con los bebés. Siempre fue mi sueño tener una gran familia, tener muchos hijos —dudó antes de añadir—. Y un esposo amoroso.

Harry sintió que sus labios se curvaban con disgusto.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, levantando la barbilla. Apagó la televisión— ¿Cree que hay algo malo en ello? ¿Con ser gay?

—¿Con ser gay? Personalmente, nunca sentí la inclinación, pero no me importa lo que encienda a otra gente. Diferentes gustos —Harry se aflojó la corbata—. Pero ¿no crees que sea antinatural querer una familia con un hombre? —Había algo desagradable sobre la idea de que Louis tuviera un "esposo amoroso".

No le gustaba.

Louis ladeó la cabeza, su flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos azules.

—Entiendo por qué podría sentirse así —dijo, con voz suave—. Sé que la homofobia es más prominente en la sociedad rusa que en Inglaterra. Pero está equivocado. También hay evidencia documentada sobre comportamiento homosexual en animales. Entonces, no es algo antinatural. Sólo distinto a la norma.

Los dedos del muchacho seguían apretados.

—No eres tan indiferente al respecto como pretendes —dijo Harry, desabrochándose la camisa.

—No lo soy —admitió Louis con una sonrisa torcida—. Ya le he hablado sobre el punto de vista de mi padre. Me esforcé por ser "normal" para hacerlo feliz. Cambié la forma en que visto y la forma en que actúo, pero no pude cambiar lo que deseo, sin importar cuanto intenté que me gustaran las chicas. Y lo intenté. Pero eventualmente, me rendí. Me gustan los hombres. He hecho las paces con ello. Si nací de esta forma, no puede ser algo equivocado o antinatural.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices eso a tu padre?

Louis bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, su camiseta deslizándose de su hombro.

—Yo... muy bien, sí, me asusta su reacción —mordió el interior de su mejilla—. No estoy listo para confesarlo ante él. Supongo que lo averiguará cuando conozca al hombre de mis sueños y decida asentarme.

Harry se quitó la camisa.

—El hombre de tus sueños —dijo él, sin molestarse en ocultar la burla en su voz—. ¿Y quién es ese?

Los dedos de Louis apretaron su muslo desnudo, más como un gesto nervioso que cualquier otra cosa. Sus largas pestañas casi tocando la cremosa piel de sus mejillas.

—No lo sé —dijo despacio—. Supongo que lo reconoceré cuando lo vea. Obviamente tiene que ser atractivo, y tiene que tener pelotas como para enfrentarse a mi padre. Pero lo primero y principal, es que debe tener un buen corazón y ser agradable. Debe amar a los niños y querer las mismas cosas que yo —Un débil rubor tiñó sus mejillas—. Y debe adorarme, por supuesto.

_Por supuesto._

Harry arrojó su camisa en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Parpadeando, Louis alzó la vista. Su mirada barrió el desnudo pecho de Harry antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. El silencio se extendió, tenso y tangible.

—Se ve... enojado —murmuró Louis.

—Nunca me enojo —dijo Harry. Eso era cierto, hasta cierto punto. No podía recordar la última vez en que exhibió su ira exteriormente. Cualquier emoción fuerte era una debilidad potencial que no podía permitirse exhibir. Se había distanciado de la mayor parte de su familia por un motivo. Estaban más seguros de esa forma. Era más fácil así también para él.

—Ha regresado pronto —dijo Louis—. ¿Paso algo? ¿Hay alguna novedad? —Sus ojos azules eran grandes y hermosos, y sus labios se veían suaves y muy rosados. Era irritante. Todo sobre el muchacho lo irritaba: la forma en que lucía, la forma en que hablaba, la jodida forma en que respiraba.

Harry sintió su mandíbula tensarse. En unos cuantos pasos largos, cruzó la distancia entre ellos y jaló al muchacho por el cuello de su camiseta.

—¿Crees que eres un invitado aquí?

Louis parpadeó lentamente.

—¿No? —dijo él, con voz todavía irritantemente suave y musical, incluso mientras su respiración se volvía inestable.

—Pareces pensar que tienes derecho a obtener respuestas —dijo Harry, apenas a pulgadas de distancia—. Que te debo alguna explicación.

—Yo... —dijo Louis, pareciendo algo aturdido. Miró fijamente a Harry, la expresión en su rostro seria y abierta— ...yo sólo quiero saber por qué estoy aquí... qué quiere conmigo. Creo que es justo, ¿no lo cree?

_¿Justo?_

—Creo —dijo Harry, dejando que su voz adquiriera una prepotencia que reservaba para tratar con enemigos a los que tenía intención de aplastar—. Creo que he sido demasiado blando contigo.

La manzana de adán de Louis se movió. Mordiéndose el labio, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No? —dijo Harry, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

Con un hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla, el chico volvió a sacudir la cabeza, sus mechones enmarcando su cara en forma de corazón, como un halo. No era entrañable. Para nada.

Bastante molesto, Harry enterró los dedos de su mano libre en la cadera de Louis. Louis inhaló entrecortadamente, sus pupilas ampliándose mucho.

—Para un  _niño—hada_  que sueña con hombres amables y sensibleros romances, de seguro que te gusta áspero —dijo Harry.

Louis se sonrojó.

—Para un hombre homofóbico, de seguro que le gusta manosearme. ¿Está seguro de que no es un  _"hada"_  también?

Cuando tocaba a este muchacho, no estaba seguro de una mierda.

Harry dijo con ligeramente.

—¿Se supone que eso me ofendería? Además, si te dejo chuparme la polla de vez en cuando, no significa que esté interesado en los tipos. Tienes labios de  _chupa—pollas_ _._  Eso es todo.

Algo se rompió en la expresión de Louis, la expresión en sus ojos se volvió frágil y herida. La inquietud retorció lentamente el estómago de Harry. Eso sólo lo enojaba más. Puta madre. Nunca le importó lastimar a la gente, mucho menos herir los sentimientos de la gente.

—Bien —dijo Louis, apartando la mirada—. Lo suficientemente justo. Ya me lo han dicho antes.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron.

—Déjeme ir, por favor —dijo Louis suavemente, todavía sin mirarlo—. Lo entiendo: no soy más que un peón para usted y no debería esperar ser tratado como una persona. Lo entiendo. Ya lo entendí...

Harry tomó su cabeza y lo besó, derramando su ira en un beso hambriento.

Maldición. Así no es como se suponía que debería ser. Sí, tenía plena intención de joder la mente de Louis, volverlo necesitado y dependiente de él. Ya medio había condicionado al muchacho a desear la atención de Harry, sus besos y su polla. Tenía toda la intención de besar al muchacho en algún momento luego de regresar —días después— después de hacer que Louis se cuestionara y recuestionara a sí mismo.

No se suponía que debería estar lamiendo con su lengua la boca del chico apenas regresara. No se suponía que debería pensar en la boca y piel de Louis durante sus reuniones de negocios. Y seguro como la mierda que no se suponía que se apresurara a regresar del aeropuerto como un adolescente hormonal, impaciente por poner sus manos en el muchacho.

Louis permaneció rígido por, exactamente, cuatro segundos antes de volverse deliciosamente dócil contra su pecho y empezar a chupar la lengua de Harry con gemidos ahogados que repercutían directamente en la polla de Harry. La capacidad de respuesta de Louis iba más allá de lo excitante, acabando todas sus reservas y volviéndolo codicioso y voraz. Quería jodidamente destruir a este muchacho ridículo, con sus irritantes ojos azules y sus ridículos labios, con sus sonrisas suaves y su voz mansa, con sus tontos y cursis sueños. Quería romperlo, desarmarlo y ponerle un collar con...

Respirando con dificultad, Harry apartó su boca arrojando a Louis de espaldas en la cama.

 _Qué_ _carajos_.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas antes de finalmente mirar a Louis. Estaba recostado, jadeando, en la cama de Harry, sus labios húmedos e hinchados, con los ojos brillantes por el deseo, su polla haciendo una tienda de campaña con la tela de su camiseta. Esto último debería haberlo enfriado, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

_Quiero_ _follarlo_ _._

La intensidad de ese deseo era asombrosa. Le había dicho la verdad a Louis: aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo un homófobo acérrimo, Harry nunca antes pudo comprender el atractivo de los hombres. Los pechos peludos y planos simplemente no lo atraían. Incluso follarse la boca de un hombre era una cosa —una boca húmeda realmente no era más que una boca húmeda— pero implicarse en tener sexo anal con un hombre era un asunto totalmente distinto. Nunca creyó que lo desearía.

Y aun así, al bajar la mirada hacia el joven que estaba recostado en su cama, ruborizado, hermoso y excitado, todo lo que Harry quería era treparse encima de él, abrir sus piernas, embestir su polla dentro, y follarlo por horas. Por días.

No sabía que estaría manifestando su rostro, pero Louis soltó una risa que sonó más como un gemido.

—Ni modo. Olvídelo —dijo con voz ronca, con una mirada oscura y profunda—. Ya no me dejo follar por idiotas heterosexuales.

Harry recuperó una botella de lubricante y condones del cajón de la mesita. Le pasó la botella a Louis.

—Ya sabes qué hacer.

El muchacho abrió y cerró la boca antes de mirarlo airadamente. Sus miradas eran efectivamente como las de un gatito, era encantador. Harry quería enterrar su polla en cada uno de sus agujeros.

—No quiero esto —susurró Louis—. Si lo quiere, deberá obligarme.

Harry abrió el botón de su cremallera.

—No estoy de humor para jugar ese juego esta noche —Su mirada vagaba por las piernas suaves de Louis, su polla le dolía al imaginárselas enroscadas en su cintura—. Dejemos la mierda de lado, ¿sí? Quiero follarte. Tú quieres que te folle, pese a que no soy el hombre amable con el que quieres tener bebitos —Se burló de eso, cada vez más irritado—. Prepárate tú mismo —dijo. Podría hacerlo él mismo, pero cuanto menos tocara al muchacho, mejor. Tocarlo era jodidamente adictivo, y el único vicio que se permitía era la nicotina.

Louis se lamió los labios.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Te vas a tu habitación, y encontraré una mujer agradable y dispuesta que ocupe tu lugar —dijo Harry, encogiendo los hombros y bajando su cremallera—. No hay diferencia para mí —Era una mentira. No deseaba un agujero que follar. Quería follarse a este chico, sentirlo deshacerse debajo suyo, con su polla.

Pasó un latido y luego otro.

Cuando Louis se estiró para alcanzar el lubricante, el cuerpo de Harry se tensó, la sangre corriendo hacia su polla. Apartó la vista y continuó desnudándose, manteniendo sus movimientos sin prisa. No demostraría impaciencia. Ya había cometido suficientes errores. Follarse al hijo de Tomlinson esta noche no estaba en sus planes. Follarlo no estaba en sus planes, punto final.

Sólo cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se puso un condón y se permitió volver a mirar a Louis.

Mierda.

La camiseta de Louis se le había subido hasta el pecho, revelando la piel cremosa de su estómago, su polla dura, sus muslos esculturales y fuertes, y unas piernas delgadas, en forma, que eran sorprendentemente bellas para su altura. Su rosado agujero brillaba por el lubricante, tomando tres dedos con facilidad. Era un espectáculo para contemplar: todo sonrojado y bonito, un ángel inocente y una puta.

Unos ojos azules oscuros y vidriosos encontraron los suyos. Louis se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a mover sus dedos más duro y profundo, mirando hacia Harry por debajo de sus pestañas y jadeando.

—Para —dijo Harry, lubricándose la polla. Sus bolas ya le dolían y el sudor empapaba su frente—. Dedos fuera.

Louis retiró los dedos y suspiró, retorciéndose, con su agujero pulsando en derredor a la nada. Miraba fijamente la gruesa erección de Harry con lo que sólo podría describirse como hambre, con sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Quítate la camiseta. Sobre manos y rodillas, ahora —dijo Harry, apretando la base de su polla. No era realmente lo que quería. Deseaba follarse al chico recostado de espaldas, sosteniendo sus muñecas y besando su bonita boca. Quería ver cada una de sus reacciones y poder ver su rostro cuando acabara. Por eso es que no debía hacerlo. Cuanto menos personal fuera, mejor.

Louis se puso a gatas y arqueó su espalda desnuda, con su gran culo respingón levantado. Jodido infierno.

Harry se arrodilló detrás de él y aferró sus caderas, observando la lechosa piel enrojecerse bajo sus dedos. Todavía podía parar. Estaba a punto de follar a un hombre. Estaba a punto de enterrar su polla en el culo de otro hombre.

No quería parar.

—Esta es una terrible idea —susurró Louis, con voz temblorosa.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Harry antes de lentamente empujar su polla dentro.

Ambos gruñeron, Harry apretando los dientes mientras una estrechez increíble envolvía su polla. El impulso de moverse, el impulso de tomarlo, era irresistible.

No se movió. Se quedó quieto, con sudor goteando de su frente.

Louis gimoteó, sonando aturdido.

—Muévete —susurró, retorciéndose—. Por favor.

—No —dijo Harry—. Si quieres ser follado, tendrás que trabajar por ello.

—No entiendo —dijo Louis, sonando frustrado mientras movía sus caderas impacientemente.

Harry largó una ronca carcajada y se retiró hasta que solo la punta permaneció dentro, sus ojos atrapados por el punto en que sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Su polla parecía obscenamente enorme y rojiza entre las pálidas mejillas del muchacho—. Fóllate a ti mismo con mi polla,  _kotyonok_ _(28)._  Toma lo que necesitas.

( _28 "_ _Gatito_ _")_

Louis hizo un ruidito gutural. Se preparó a sí mismo, aspirando aire contra la almohada, y luego golpeó sus caderas hacia atrás.

Harry siseó, pero permaneció quieto, viendo a Louis follarse como le gustaba. No buscó un ángulo con sus caderas en lo absoluto, dejándole a Louis girar y retorcerse para golpear su punto dulce. Pronto, Louis estaba empalándose en su polla con intensidad febril, fijando un ritmo brutal para ambos que hacía golpear la cabecera de la cama contra la pared mientras se balanceaba sobre la polla de Harry una y otra vez, jadeando y lloriqueando.

Harry apretó los dientes. Podía ver que el muchacho se estaba cansando, su respiración cada vez más difícil, sus brazos y muslos temblando por el esfuerzo. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no empujar sus caderas más profundamente dentro de ese calor apretado.

—Por favor —dijo Louis, casi sollozando mientras sus brazos se rendían—. Por favor.

Harry se inclinó, de forma en que su pecho estaba presionando contra la espalda de Louis, por lo que estaba cubriéndolo completamente, y luego embistió con sus caderas hacia el frente. Louis dejó escapar un sonido feliz y se relajó mientras Harry se hacía cargo, golpeando en él y moliéndolo contra el colchón con cada golpe.

 _—Oh Dios_  —Louis no era muy ruidoso, pero dejaba escapar una cadena casi constante de gemidos mientras Harry mecía sus caderas en su contra sin piedad, amando la visión de su polla desapareciendo en el estirado agujero de Louis.

—¿Disfrutando? —gruñó Harry, con su boca en la nuca del muchacho. Le gustaba cuán pequeño era Louis, su cuerpo fácilmente accesible en todas partes—. Mírate, siendo follado por el hombre que te secuestró, y disfrutándolo —mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho—. Una cosita tan cachonda. ¿No es así,  _suchka_ _(29)?_  —deslizó su polla hacia fuera y se enterró de golpe nuevamente.

 _(29 "Perra"_ )

Louis gimió, enterrando la cara en la almohada y levantando más alto el trasero.

—Sí —murmuró—. No pares.

Harry no se detuvo. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si quisiera, todos sus sentidos centrados en el apretado agujero del muchacho en torno a su palpitante polla, y en los gemidos y gruñidos lascivos de Louis. El muchacho era una verdadera puta deseosa de su polla; realmente lo excitaba ser follado ásperamente, sus gemidos aumentando con cada embestida, con cada oportunidad en que Harry lo llamaba algo despectivo. Qué cosita tan pervertida.

Aletargado, Harry se preguntó si su gente podría escuchar los gemidos de Louis, si podrían imaginarse que su jefe estaba follándose al prisionero. Que oigan. Quería que oigan. Quería que todos supieran lo mucho que el chico estaba disfrutando ser empalado en su polla.

—Por favor... por favor —gruñó Louis entre gemidos mientras Harry mantenía un ritmo inexorable—. Tócame. Lo necesito.

Deslizando su mano bajo Louis, Harry la envolvió en su polla y dio unos cuantos jalones, embistiendo fuerte dentro de él. Louis gritó y se corrió, con su agujero apretando la polla de Harry. Tembló por un largo rato, aturdido y bien follado, y Harry lo folló más a través de su orgasmo, persiguiendo el propio, con bajos gruñidos escapando de su garganta. Louis estaba deshuesado debajo de él, jadeando mientras la polla de Harry pistoneaba en él. Casi allí...

Enterrando el rostro en el húmedo pelo de Louis, Harry le mordió la nuca y empujó unas cuantas veces más, gimiendo cuando se corrió dentro del condón.

Permaneció inmóvil sobre el delgado cuerpo por un largo rato, normalizando su agitada respiración.

Finalmente, se retiró, rodó y se arrojó sobre su espalda, con el pecho agitado. Ató el condón y lo tiró hacia el cesto de basura. Louis se movió junto a él y se enterró a un costado de Harry, presionando su mejilla contra sus bíceps.

Harry se tensó.

Volteó la cabeza. Louis tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la cara todavía enrojecida, sus mechones dorados y castaños oscurecidos por el sudor, el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Harry apenas podía creer que este fuera el mismo muchacho que se excitaba por ser avergonzado como una puta. Parecía un gatito soñoliento y satisfecho. Se lo veía saciado y feliz.

Harry quería alejarlo.

No lo hizo, por supuesto. Esto era bueno. Era excelente, en realidad. Significaba que no había arruinado totalmente sus planes. Harry podría soportar algunos acurrucamientos postcoitales si era lo que el muchacho necesitaba.

—Eres un buen compañero de cama —dijo Louis soñoliento, jugueteando con sus dedos en el casi nulo pelo oscuro del pecho de Harry—. Para ser un cabrón homófobo heterosexual.

Harry enterró su mano en el cabello de Louis.

—¿Y a cuántos cabrones homófobos heterosexuales te has follado?

—No eres el primero —masculló Louis, apoyándose en su toque.

Harry jaló uno de sus mechones.

—¿Qué?— murmuró Louis, mirándolo. Su mirada todavía era vidriosa y suave— ¿Piensa que es el primer tipo heterosexual corrompido por mis labios de  _chupa—pollas_ _?_  —Louis sonrió, pero había un borde en ello.

Alguien lo había herido en el pasado.

—¿Corrompido? —preguntó Harry—. Soy un hombre adulto, cariño. Soy completamente responsable de mis acciones. Una boca bonita no alcanza para forzarme a nada si no se lo permito.

Louis lo miró algo confundido.

—Te follé porque quería hacerlo —aclaró Harry, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tan simple como eso. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un cobarde débil.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Por favor, deje de hablar así. Usted es el villano. No se aparte del guión.

—Incluso a los villanos se les permite tener algunos episodios semi—redentores.

—No a usted —dijo Louis, sonriendo soñoliento—. Se supone que sea un completo gilipollas todo el tiempo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry, observándolo.

—Sí —dijo Louis solemnemente antes de bostezar—. Creo que voy a dormir aquí —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Harry, viéndolo con incredulidad. Nadie se autoinvitaba casualmente a su cama. La gente sabía que no sería bienvenido.

—Si quiere que me vaya, tendrá que cargarme hasta mi habitación —murmuró Louis—. Mis piernas siempre se sienten como gelatina luego de un buen revolcón. Así que es su culpa.

—¿Ya no me tienes miedo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose más divertido que molesto, para su propia sorpresa.

Louis abrió los ojos y lo miró con seriedad.

—Me asusta, a veces —dijo, con voz tranquila—. Sé que no es una buena persona. Sé que es capaz de hacer cosas horribles. Pero físicamente, me siento seguro... ahora mismo. Podría cambiar, sin embargo —sonrió un poco—. No soy tan ingenuo como para creer que no me haría daño si creyera que eso lo beneficiaría.

Harry lo miró fijamente. El muchacho lo sorprendió. No se equivocaba: Harry no tenía interés en dañarlo. No en este momento.

—Puedes quedarte —dijo finalmente.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Louis colocó un brazo sobre el pecho de Harry y se acurrucó más cerca.

—Me encantan los abrazos —dijo, bostezando—. No lo tome personal. Toda la gente que me follo sabe que es algo que deberán soportar después. Soy el peor monstruo abrazador que conocerá jamás —cerró los ojos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches,  _monstruo abrazador_  —dijo Harry con ironía y estiró la mano para apagar la luz, dejando encendida sólo la lámpara de noche.

Respiró monótonamente por un rato, intentando distanciarse del cálido cuerpo masculino presionado en su costado, del suave cabello en que sus dedos seguían enredados.

Acababa de tener sexo con un hombre.

Harry esperó, pero el sentimiento de malestar que medioesperaba sentir nunca llegó. El sexo había sido bueno. Más que bueno.

Sacudiéndose esa idea, se concentró en sus planes.

El chico era casi suyo.

Casi.

Volteando la cabeza, Harry miró a Louis. Estaba durmiendo como un bebé, estúpidamente inconsciente del monstruo contra el que estaba acurrucado.

🥀

Louis no podía respirar.

O mejor dicho, podía, pero cada respiración requería muchísimo esfuerzo, porque su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada y él estaba aplastado debajo de algo grande y pesado.

Antes de que el pánico se asentara en su soñolienta mente, un aroma familiar golpeó sus fosas nasales. Harry. Por supuesto que era él.

Louis expiró aliviado y casi se echó a reír. Todo este tema era algo bizarro. Alivio es lo último que debería sentir en esta situación. No podía ser tan estúpido como para pensar que estaba a salvo con este hombre, sin importar el fantástico sexo que habían tenido anoche.

Pensar en la noche anterior ciertamente no ayudaba con su erección matutina. Tampoco lo ayudaba que la ligera barba de Harry raspara la piel sensible de su mejilla cada vez que respiraba. ¿Y eso era...? Sí, esa larga dureza presionada en su trasero era inconfundible.

Mordiéndose el labio, Louis escuchó con atención. Harry todavía estaba dormido, su respiración era lenta y pareja. Estaba estirado sobre Louis, pesado y firme en las partes correctas. Su cuerpo era musculoso, el cuerpo de un hombre en su cúspide, nada parecido a los cuerpos de los tipos de su misma edad con los que Louis generalmente se acostaba.

Dios, todo era tan injusto. Louis siempre había tenido debilidad por los hombres mayores y en forma, idiotas, figuras de autoridad, hombres que parecían poder aplastarte sin siquiera sudar —y Harry representaba todas esas cosas. Era como si Harry fuera la mezcla perfecta de todas las cosas malas que no deberían atraer a Louis, pero lo hacían.

No debería haber dejado que Harry lo follara. Debería haberse alejado cuando Harry le dio la oportunidad; Louis lo sabía. Sólo que no había querido pasar otra noche escuchando los gemidos de alguna tipa. Era él quien había provocado esa erección en Harry. Era suya.

Genial. Al parecer ahora se estaba volviendo posesivo con la erección del tipo. Lo cual no era, para nada, descabellado.

Louis se retorció un poco, intentando sacudirse a Harry y salir de la cama, pero era inútil. No sólo no lo había logrado, sino que tanto retorcerse sólo lo excitó, y Louis se encontraba sonrojado y jadeante debajo del cuerpo de Harry, inseguro ahora de querer levantarse o no. Olvidemos eso, seguro que quería hacerlo —apenas podía respirar y se sentía pegajoso por dentro y por fuera— pero su estúpido cuerpo traidor estaba perfectamente feliz de quedarse donde estaba, debajo del hombre que lo tenía secuestrado por  _Dios—sabrá—qué_  motivos.

Se retorció otra vez sin demasiado entusiasmo y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la erección de Harry asomó entre sus mejillas, atrapada al límite de su agujero.

Harry gruñó y se tensó contra él, su respiración ya no era estable. Unos dientes rasparon el cuello de Louis.

 _—Hochu_ _yobnut_ _tebya_ _,_ _kudryashka_ _(30)_ —dijo Harry en ruso, con su voz todavía ronca por el sueño—.  _Hochu_ _trahnut_ _tebya_ _bez_ _rezinki_ _(31)._

_(30. "Quiero_ _follarte_ _, bonito." 31. "Quiero joderte sin condón.")_

Louis se estremeció. No había entendido todo lo que había dicho Harry, pero la idea general era bastante clara: Harry quería follarlo sin condón, y había usado algunas de las palabras sucias rusas para decir  _"follar"._  No fue las palabras lo que lo sorprendió; fue el hecho de que Louis lo quisiera también, y eso lo agitó profundamente. El sexo sin condón era la más profunda forma de intimidad, algo que requería una total confianza en la pareja. Louis nunca dejó que nadie lo follara sin uno. Desearlo con este hombre era una locura. ¿Estaba loco?

Profundamente incómodo, Louis murmuró.

—Me estás aplastando.

Luego de un momento, Harry rodó apartándose y se puso de lado, apoyándose en un codo.

Respirando, Louis volteó la cabeza hacia él. Harry lo observaba atentamente, sus ojos verdes todavía algo desenfocados por el sueño, barba de pocos días enmarcando su mandíbula cuadrada. Louis se preguntaba cómo se sentiría esa barba contra sus muslos.

—Ni siquiera lo piense —dijo, tratando de no comerse con su mirada los anchos hombros y el pecho muscular de Harry—. No dejaré que me folle sin condón. Nunca se lo permití a nadie.

La comisura de la boca de Harry se torció.

—¿Ese es un honor reservado para tu "hombre agradable"?

Allí definitivamente había un borde burlón cuando había dicho la palabra  _"agradable"._

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Puede que sí, o puede que no. Pero un hombre que toma a una mujer distinta cada noche, definitivamente no consigue hacerlo.

El bastardo de hecho sonrió.

—Eres lindo cuando te pones celoso —Antes de que pudiera decirle cuán ridículo era, Harry se inclinó y lamió la comisura de los labios de Louis—. Ve a lavarte los dientes. Quiero besar tu bonita boca.

—Su aliento mañanero tampoco huele exactamente a rosas — Louis se quejó, aunque el aliento mañanero de Harry estaba bien.

—Los villanos tienen ciertas libertades —dijo Harry, con el rostro serio—. Está escrito en  _"Cómo Ser un Villano para Principiantes."_ última edición.

Louis no pudo contener una risita.

Harry se lo quedó viendo con una expresión extraña.

—Tienes treinta segundos para cepillarte los dientes, bonito. Luego vas a regresar, chuparme la lengua y sentarte en mi polla.

Fue más que vergonzoso cuán rápidamente Louis rodó fuera de la cama y se dirigió directamente al baño.

Por lo menos, Louis se consoló después, tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para insistir en un condón.

Era un pequeño consuelo.

🥀

—Recuérdale a Sergei que selle el trato con Gazprom cuanto antes —dijo Harry, sin levantar la vista de su computadora—. Espero un informe detallado a fin de mes. ¿Alguna noticia de Anna?

Vlad dudó, preguntándose si debía decirle a Harry lo sorprendida que estuvo Anna por su ausencia en las negociaciones. Usualmente, Harry era bastante adicto al control.

Pero entonces otra vez, nada era jodidamente normal por aquí últimamente.

—Está haciendo todo lo que puede —respondió Vlad, decidiendo no hacerlo. El humor de Harry podía ser impredecible—. Ella dijo que las negociaciones van razonablemente bien.

Harry tarareó.

—¿Algo más?

—Recibimos a algunos investigadores del  _Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Británico._

Harry levantó la mirada.

—¿Otra vez?

Vlad asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—No parecen sospechar nada  _—no tienen nada que nos_ _incrimine—_  pero están solicitando una reunión contigo. Por lo que dicen, hace un mes, fuiste la última persona con la que Louis Tomlinson se reunió antes de su desaparición.

—Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé a la policía rusa —dijo Harry, aplastándolo con una mirada inexpresiva—. El  _SIS_ _(32)_  puede preguntarles. ¿Por qué me molestas con esto?

(32.  _Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Británico_.)

Vlad frunció los labios.

—¿No crees que deberías acordar una reunión con ellos? ¿Para disipar cualquier sospecha?

—Soy  _CEO_  en múltiples corporaciones de todo el mundo —dijo Harry lentamente, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño—. Mis citas son reservadas con meses de antelación. Sería demasiado sospechoso si conviniera a una solicitud extraoficial, considerando que, supuestamente, apenas conozco a la persona desaparecida y pasé un total de cinco minutos en su compañía. Tengo una coartada a prueba de balas.

—Sí, pero... quizás Tomlinson les ha dicho sobre el coraje entre ustedes —dijo Vlad—. Si lo hizo, ellos sabrían que tienes un motivo.

—Richard Tomlinson perdería mucho más que yo, si hablara — dijo Harry antes de regresar su mirada a la computadora—. Puedes irte.

Cuando Vlad no se movió, Harry alzó la vista nuevamente.

—¿Algo más?

Vlad se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—No tengo todo el día, Vlad —dijo Harry.

—Ha pasado más de un mes desde que tenemos al muchacho —dijo Vlad, con voz entrecortada—. Y aún no lo has utilizado.

Harry clavó sus pálidos ojos verdes en él.

Vlad tragó, recordándose que él era lo más parecido que Harry tenía a un amigo desde la muerte de Misha.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te explique mis motivos? —Harry dijo por fin, en un tono bajo y aparentemente casual.

Vlad lo conocía mejor.

—No, para nada —dijo rápidamente—. Es sólo que... estoy preocupado. Cuanto más lo mantengamos aquí, será un mayor riesgo de seguridad. Al menos déjame moverlo a una posición más alejada y segura... Quizás a la casa de seguridad cerca de  _Omsk_. O...

—No.

Vlad esperó, pero cuando no hubo ninguna explicación adicional, apretó los dientes. No era que pensara que tenía derecho a conocer todos los proyectos de Harry, pero esta cuestión era en realidad su trabajo. Se suponía que fuera informado sobre cualquier riesgo potencial a la seguridad, y el muchacho que actualmente estaba encerrado en la habitación de Harry sería un mayor riesgo de seguridad cuanto más se quedara en la casa, apenas en las afueras de San Petersburgo. Mientras que Vlad confiaba en la lealtad de sus hombres, él no se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que las traiciones eran imposibles.

—Pero —intentó de nuevo—. El muchacho...

Harry se lo quedó mirando.

—El muchacho no es asunto tuyo. Puedes irte.

Asintiendo con fuerza, Vlad salió de la habitación.

Una vez de regreso en el centro de control, se sentó en su silla y miró fijamente a los monitores de vigilancia.

Luego de un momento, tecleó el código de acceso en el teclado, y emergieron las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad en la habitación del muchacho Tomlinson.

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Vlad frunció el ceño; no pensó que hubieran libros en aquella habitación.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla un poco más, desconcertado por lo cómodo que se veía el chico, para alguien que estaba cautivo.

Vlad estaba a punto de apagar la pantalla de seguridad cuando el chico de repente levantó la vista del libro, mirando hacia la puerta.

Harry entró en el cuarto y dijo algo. No había audio, por lo que Vlad sólo podía adivinar lo que le estaría diciendo. Louis le respondió y, frunciendo los labios, regresó su mirada al libro. Descartando su chaqueta, Harry se acercó a la cama y levantó la cabeza del muchacho. El mocoso de Tomlinson lo miró fijo, con los labios haciendo pucheros.

La mandíbula de Vlad se desencajó cuando el muchacho prácticamente saltó sobre Harry y lo besó, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de Harry.

Así que el muchacho era un  _homo_. Ahora tenía sentido por qué Vlad se sentía raro en torno a él.

Burlándose, Vlad esperó a que Harry empujara al maricón y le metiera un puñetazo en la boca.

Excepto que Harry le devolvió el beso, afirmando sus manos en el trasero de Louis.

_Qué_ _carajo_ _._

_Que jodido_ _carajo_.

Cuando Harry tiró al chico sobre el colchón y se trepó sobre él, Vlad apagó la transmisión y se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro.

Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo cuando Harry dejó de follarse cualquier tía, pero nunca habría adivinado esto luego del regaño que había recibido de Harry por estar algo distraído por ese maricón.

 _Maldito hipócrita_ , Vlad pensó sombríamente, con una sensación apretada enroscándose en la boca de su estómago. 


	2. deuxième partie;

**JUST A BIT RUTHLESS.**   
**PARTE DOS.**

_**U** n mes después._

Frotando su cara contra el poco pelo del ancho pecho de Harry, Louis se preguntaba cómo era posible sentirse tan bien con un hombre que era la definición de  _"tipo equivocado"._

Era algo escalofriante cuán sexualmente compatible era con Harry. No era como si las experiencias sexuales previas de Louis fueran malas  _—lejos de_ _ello—_  pero esto era algo más. Este era el tipo de atracción que lo hacía sentir drogado cuando Harry lo tocaba, y hambriento de sexo cuando Harry no lo hacía. Era embriagador. Era aterrador. Era aterrador lo bien que Harry podía leer su cuerpo y tocarlo como a un instrumento: era mandón cuando Louis deseaba ser poseído y mandoneado, era gentil y comprensivo cuando Louis necesitaba abrazos y acurrucamientos, y era deliciosamente cruel y atemorizante cuando Louis estaba de humor para fingir que no lo deseaba (con Harry, siempre lo deseaba).

La parte más aterradora era, que iba en ambas direcciones. Louis estaba perfectamente en sintonía con Harry. Cuando Harry estaba en un humor oscuro, Louis se encontraba volviéndose maleable y extremadamente sumiso, dejando a Harry marcarlo y sacar su frustración sobre él —y excitándose con ello. Se excitaba complaciendo a Harry, lo cual era... sí, probablemente una jodida locura.

La parte más jodida era, que ni siquiera podría decir que se estuviera aprovechado de él o mintiéndole de ningún modo. Harry no pretendía ser nada que no fuera. Louis no empezó a pensar repentinamente que Harry podría ser un buen tipo incomprendido. Harry no era un buen hombre; Louis era perfectamente consciente de ello, y sin embargo, eso no cambió para nada su insana atracción por él.

—Eres malvado —murmuró contra el pecho de Harry—. ¿Cómo me has convertido en un ninfómano?

Sintió más que oír la risa de Harry.

—No es mi culpa que seas una mierdita pervertida,  _kudryashka_ _._

—¿Qué significa eso? —murmuró Louis, sin molestarse en negar la pequeña de mierdita pervertida—. No conozco esa palabra — Sonaba como un mote cariñoso. Louis esperaba que no fuera un mote cariñoso. La tendencia de Harry a utilizar apelativos cariñosos que no sentía no era para nada entrañable.

Harry jaló su pelo.

—Significa "bonito." O algo suficientemente parecido.

Estupendo. Así que otro cariño fingido.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes algo con mi pelo —dijo Louis.

—¿Qué te dio esa idea? —dijo Harry, pasando su mano por entre su cabello.

Cayeron en un silencio que no debería haber sido tan cómodo.

—¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien? —murmuró Louis, arrastrando los dedos por el musculoso brazo de Harry.

—Lo he hecho —respondió Harry.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Louis. La respuesta de Harry no lo sorprendió en sí misma —habría estado más sorprendido si la respuesta fuera negativa— pero la calma con la que Harry hablaba de ello era jodidamente escalofriante.

Louis miró el tatuaje en el brazo de Harry, una única palabra en ruso:  _"Помни."_  Significaba  _"Recuerda"._  Louis no sabía la historia detrás del tatuaje, pero le parecía un buen consejo: nunca debía olvidar de lo que era capaz este hombre.

—¿Quieres decir personalmente o dando una orden? —dijo Louis.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —dijo Harry, con voz muy seca—. Un asesinato es un asesinato, sin importar qué manos lo perpetúen. Pero para responder a tu pregunta: ambos.

Louis trazó la mano de Harry con sus dedos. Una mano que mató a alguien. Una mano que podría reducirlo a un tembloroso cuerpo y aturdido con un mínimo toque.

—¿Es difícil? —preguntó Louis—. ¿Terminar con la vida de alguien?

—A veces —dijo Harry después de un momento—. Pero la mayor parte de la gente que maté era escoria, así que no perdí el sueño por ello. Además, trabajaba para el  _FSB_  en ese momento, por lo que las muertes fueron perfectamente legales —Por algún motivo, su tono casi sonó mordaz en la palabra "legales".

 _—¿FSB? —_ preguntó Louis.

— _El Servicio Federal de Seguridad_  —aclaró Harry.

—¿El sucesor de la  _KGB_ _(33)?_  —preguntó Louis.

 _(33._ ** _El Comité para la Seguridad del Estado_** _, o más comúnmente la_ ** _KGB_** _, fue el nombre de la agencia de inteligencia, así como de la agencia principal de policía secreta de la Unión Soviética de 1954 a 1991. El dominio de la_ _KGB_ _fue similar al de la_ _CIA_ _o la división de contrainteligencia del_ _FBI_ _en Estados Unidos. Ha sido conocido popularmente como_ ** _El Centro_** _. Se encargó de obtener y analizar toda la información de inteligencia de la nación y desapareció cuando se disolvió la Unión Soviética._ )

—Sí.

Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre las agencias militares rusas.

—¿No estuvo muy implicado el presidente ruso con el  _FSB_  hace como diez años? ¿De ahí conoces al Presidente? —preguntó Louis.

—Entre otras cosas —respondió Harry antes de murmurar—  _Liubopytnoi_ _Varvare_...

Louis lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Un viejo proverbio ruso —dijo Harry, con sus ojos azules brillantes de diversión—. Básicamente significa lo mismo que "la curiosidad mató al gato". Un proverbio muy sabio, ¿no crees?

—¿Me estás amenazando? —dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en su sonriente boca por un segundo.

—No en este momento.

Louis cruzó las manos sobre el amplio pecho de Harry y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas.

—¿Eres algún tipo de jefe de la mafia o algo así?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Louis, echándole una mirada ofendida—. ¿Vas a negar que seas el jefe de una organización criminal? Eso es básicamente lo que es la mafia.

Harry todavía lucía divertido.

—No pienso sobre mí en esos términos. Gano dinero, soy muy bueno en ganar dinero, y a veces, la forma en que gano el dinero no es legal. Cuanto más dinero tienes, más poderoso e influyente eres y obtienes más enemigos. Cuantos más enemigos tengas, más despiadado y cuidadoso debes ser. De lo contrario, algunas personas podrían hacerse ideas equivocadas.

Louis frunció el ceño, considerándolo.

—Nunca lo había pensado así —miró hacia Harry—. ¿No te agotas? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿No es solitario? ¿Para qué necesitas tanto dinero de todas formas?

Harry le dirigió una mirada ilegible. Frotó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Louis.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres el hijo de Richard Tomlinson, bebé?

Louis se sintió sonrojar. No estaba seguro del por qué. Ni siquiera era el apodo más ridículo que Harry lo hubiera llamado.

—¿Estas insinuando que mi padre es igual? —dijo Louis.

Algo frío y severo titiló en los ojos de Harry.

—En cierta manera, tu padre y yo fuimos cortados con la misma tijera.

—Lo sé —dijo Louis—. Quiero decir, que he sospechado que está implicado en algunos negocios sombríos por mucho tiempo. Habría sido un tonto, de permanecer completamente ciego a ello —Louis vaciló antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Harry—. ¿Qué te hizo mi padre?

Harry cerró los ojos, pareciendo no estar interesado en seguir conversando. Pero, para sorpresa de Louis, respondió.

—Pensó que era aceptable mentirme. Como resultado, me puso en una situación muy complicada y terminé debiendo muchos favores a personas con las que preferiría no estar en deuda.

Louis frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hizo?

Empezó a creer que Harry no iba a responderle, cuando entonces lo hizo.

—Tengo muy pocos principios y límites —dijo Harry—. Pero todos los que hacen tratos conmigo saben que no los rompo. Tu padre hizo que rompiera uno de ellos sin darme cuenta.

—Ahora me muero de curiosidad —dijo Louis, golpeteando la punta de sus dedos en el pecho de Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos, la comisura de su boca se crispó.

—¿Recuerdas lo que les pasa a los gatitos curiosos?

—Gatos —Lo corrigió Louis.

—Los gatitos son gatos bebés —dijo Harry con una expresión completamente seria.

—Yo no soy un gato bebé —dijo Louis echándose a reír—. Además, esta conversación es totalmente ridícula y a los villanos no se les permite ser ridículos. Te estás apartando del libreto de nuevo.

—Tal vez no sea un villano —murmuró Harry, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Louis—. Tal vez sólo sea un incomprendido.

Louis resopló.

—Seguro. Entonces, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hizo mi padre?

Todo rastro de diversión abandonó el rostro de Harry.

—Teníamos un acuerdo. Tomlinson necesitaba transportar de forma segura, toneladas de mercancías ilegales desde  _Kirguistán_  y  _Uzbekistán_  hacia varios países europeos —encogió apenas perceptiblemente los hombros—. Puedes meter mercancías de contrabando en esos países por muy poco, si conoces a la gente adecuada. Es un negocio, puro y simple, y mientras que esos bienes no sean drogas, a mí no me importa. Las mercancías de Tomlinson fueron cargadas en mi tren. Por un precio, obviamente.

A Louis no le gustaba hacia dónde iba esta conversación.

—¿Qué pasó?

Los labios de Harry se afinaron.

—Mis trenes están vigilados, pero por lo general es sólo una precaución salvo que hubiera una causa específica... los trenes no son inspeccionados y tienen el paso, a través de la mayoría de las fronteras, asegurado. Excepto que este tren fue atacado en Polonia. Un automóvil estalló, cuatro de mis hombres murieron, y toda la debacle atrajo demasiada atención hacia el tren. Fue registrado, y se encontraron toneladas de cocaína —La mirada de Harry se endureció—. Cocaína que ciertamente no era parte del trato.

Louis se estremeció, recordando algo sobre su investigación de Harry, previa a su primera reunión: el padre de Harry había muerto de sobredosis.

—Pero no vi ni un indicio de ese escándalo cuando te investigué, así que, ¿debes haberlo silenciado?

—Por supuesto lo hice. Pero no fue fácil con muertes involucradas. Y yo no trafico drogas, por lo que no tenía las conexiones necesarias. Terminé gastando millones para silenciar el asunto y debiendo muchos favores a gente a la que preferiría no deber nada. Peor aún, todo este calvario, dañó mi... reputación comercial en ciertas esferas. En esta línea de trabajo, no quieres ser conocido como alguien que puede ser atrapado. Convenientemente, tu padre no sufrió ningún daño, pese a que fue su propio lío —Algo feo parpadeó en los pálidos ojos verdes de Harry—. Se suponía que sería un trabajo de rutina, nada peligroso. A veces las bajas son inevitables, pero esos hombres no se enrolaron para esa mierda. Algunos de ellos tenían familias. No fue Tomlinson quien tuvo que explicarle a un grupo de niños que su padre estaba muerto.

Louis tragó la bilis que subió hasta su garganta. Sabía que su padre no era un santo, pero esto... esto era otra cosa. Una cosa era saber y otra cosa era  _"saber"._

La mirada evaluadora que Harry le clavaba era inquietante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando heredes el negocio de tu padre y todo lo que implica? ¿Vas a seguir sus huellas?

Louis atrapó su labio entre los dientes.

—Para serte honesto, intento no pensar demasiado en ello — rió entre dientes ante su propia ingenuidad—. Pero ahora... no creo que pueda hacer lo que él hace, lo que tú haces. No soy... no soy un santo ni nada parecido, entiendo que a veces debes ser despiadado para triunfar, pero tengo límites —Le regaló una sonrisa torcida—. No estoy hecho para la vida de una  _mente maestra criminal_. Me aseguraré de que la empresa sea exitosa por los medios legales. Tengo una cabeza bastante buena para los negocios. Quizás las Industrias Tomlinson no serán tan rentables como antes, pero no soy codicioso.

—Tan rentables como antes —repitió Harry inexpresivo— ¿Realmente entiendes de cuánto dinero estás hablando?

Louis sonrió.

—¿Una cantidad escandalosa que nunca podría gastar en mi vida? Te lo dije: no soy codicioso. Ser millonario es suficiente para mí. No quiero tener que mirar constantemente por encima de mi hombro, esperando una cuchillada por la espalda. Quiero vivir una vida plena, ser feliz, y hacer las cosas que quiero hacer.

Una sonrisa burlona torció los labios de Harry.

—Sí, quieres casarte con un hombre agradable y adoptar a dos niños y medio.

Louis sonrió. Se negaba a avergonzarse de ello.

—Nop, por lo menos cuatro bebés. Tengo mucho amor para dar. Y prefiero un vientre de alquiler a la adopción, aunque estoy abierto a adoptar.

Harry lo miró con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—¿Seré invitado a la boda? —preguntó por fin, con sus ojos verdes tan ilegibles como siempre.

Una sensación divertida se instaló en el estómago de Louis. En sus fantasías, imaginaba que su boda sería un evento brillante, al estilo de los cuentos de hadas, con un hombre increíble, a quien no podía ver el rostro, a su lado mientras decían sus votos, absolutamente enamorados uno del otro. Tener a Harry en alguna parte de esa fantasía brillante y feliz, era increíblemente inquietante por algún motivo.

 _—Mmm —_ dijo Louis—. Eso sería algo incómodo, ¿no crees? Normalmente la gente no invita a su —vaciló, aturdido. ¿Qué era exactamente Harry para él de nuevo?—... hombres con quienes han dormido en el pasado a su boda.

—Hombres con quienes han dormido en el pasado —repitió Harry, con diversión brillando en su rostro nuevamente. Su mano se apoyó en la espalda baja de Louis, con un peso ya familiar—. ¿Estás diciendo que no abrirías tus piernas para mí en el día de tu boda?

Louis explotó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron más abajo y tocaron el resbaladizo y aflojado agujero de Louis. Louis luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse. Todavía estaba tierno y sensible luego del sexo. Miró fijamente a Harry.

Harry tuvo el coraje de sonreír.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo harías? —dijo en un tono casual, masajeando el agujero de Louis y jugando con su hipersensible borde al deslizar la punta de su dedo dentro y fuera—. Estarías todo encantador y bonito, tal vez incluso vistiendo un traje blanco —dijo Harry, burlándose de su palpitante entrada—. Tu hombre agradable estaría esperándote en el altar —empujó el dedo más profundo, estirándolo deliciosamente. Dios. —Pero llegarás tarde — dijo Harry, empujando su dedo dentro y fuera, pero evitando la próstata de Louis—. Llegarás tarde porque estarás demasiado ocupado gimiendo debajo de mí.

—No —respondió Louis, dolorosamente erecto pese a haberse corrido hace veinte minutos. La mera idea de Harry follándolo mientras que el hombre al que Louis amaba lo esperaba era sucia, equivocada y... —No—dijo temblorosamente, con su voz rompiéndose cuando Harry añadió otro dedo.

—Sí —Harry torció un poco sus dedos. Louis se estremeció, un gemido escapando de sus labios—. Sí, justo así. Te vuelves una puta por mí y siempre lo harás.

—No...

—Sí, lo harás —dijo Harry, con la voz entrecortada. Empujó sus dedos contra la próstata de Louis una y otra vez—. Tu tipo agradable te estará esperando en el altar mientras tú estarás colmado de mi verga, rogándome que te folle más fuerte. Eventualmente, él llegará buscándote y averiguará la clase putita sucia que eres.

Louis gimió y mordió el pectoral de Harry. Se enganchó al pequeño y duro pezón y lo succionó ávidamente mientras que su culo se apretaba en torno a los dedos despiadados de Harry. Ya se sentía cerca de lloriquear, con su agujero sensible y sobre estimulado luego de horas de sexo, y ahora esto... Dios. Se movió contra los dedos, deseándolos más profundo, pero Harry apretó el agarre en sus mechones no dejándolo moverse.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte, Gatito? —dijo ronco Harry, follándolo ahora con tres dedos—. Incluso con tu prometido viendo, no serás capaz de dejar de rogar por mi polla. Te vas a correr, aferrándote a mí y gimiendo mi nombre —golpeó los dedos contra su próstata y Louis vio estrellas. Gimió y se corrió, con su agujero apretando los dedos de Harry.

Para cuando volvió a poder pensar nuevamente, Harry había quitado sus dedos y había cruzado los musculosos brazos debajo de su cabeza; un cuadro de indiferencia y segura confianza masculina, bordeando la presunción.

—Te odio —dijo Louis con sentimiento, su voz rota y ronca. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se sentía a punto de llorar—. Bésame —Se oyó decir—. Por favor.

Harry lo miró por un momento, su rostro inescrutable, antes de rodarlos de lado y capturar la boca de Louis en un beso suave y tierno. Louis se fundió en él, con una mano enterrada en el corto cabello de Harry y jalándolo más cerca, sobre él, con temblores de necesidad atravesando su cuerpo.

Gimió molesto cuando Harry dejó de besarlo.

—Me voy a Suiza —dijo Harry, mirándolo—. Estaré fuera por seis días.

Louis sintió revolvérsele el estómago. Es sólo que... no anhelaba contemplar las mismas cuatro paredes durante otra semana.

El pulgar de Harry acarició su labio.

—Vendrás conmigo.

_Oh._

—Bien —susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa jalando sus labios.

🥀

Vlad irrumpió en la oficina de Harry.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Sólo cuando su jefe levantó sus ojos, para nada intimidados, de su computadora, Vlad se percató del error que había cometido

—¿Perdón? —dijo Harry.

Vlad se obligó a encontrar su mirada con resolución.

—Lo siento, Harry Styles, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu decisión de llevar al muchacho a Suiza. Es un gran riesgo de seguridad... podría ser detectado en el aeropuerto o...

—¿Tengo que recordarte que usaremos mi avión privado? — preguntó Harry—. Nadie se atreverá a revisarlo. Te ocuparás de ello personalmente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Vlad, tragándose las protestas.

La mirada de Harry se tornó penetrante y filosa.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

Vlad dudó, inseguro sobre cómo sacar el tema.

—Estás follándote al mocoso de Tomlinson.

No hubo ni un atisbo de sorpresa o vergüenza en los pálidos ojos verdes de Harry. Su rostro no develaba nada.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Y cuál es tu punto?

Vlad no creía haberse sentido tan incómodo en presencia de Harry anteriormente.

—No sabía que estuvieras... interesado en hombres.

—No sabía que debería informarte de mi vida sexual, Vlad —dijo Harry amistosamente, con una mirada para nada amistosa.

Tragando duro, Vlad retrocedió un paso.

—Por supuesto que no...

—Pero en caso de que te lo preguntes, no me interesan los hombres.

Vlad frunció el ceño.

—Pero... pero ¿qué con el chico?

Prendiendo un cigarrillo, Harry se recostó en su silla y lo observó con frialdad.

—Para finales del año, las Industrias Tomlinson serán mías. Todo lo que hago con Louis Tomlinson es con eso en mente. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí —dijo Vlad, ocultando su sonrisa aliviada. Había sido un idiota por dudar de Harry, aunque fuera por un momento. Por supuesto que Harry no estaba enamorado del niño. La mera idea le resultaba ridícula ahora. Harry no era  _homo_.

Sin embargo, aún no entendía por qué era necesario cargar con el muchacho hasta Suiza.

—¿En dónde vamos a tenerlo? —preguntó Vlad—. Tú estarás con Gemma y...

—Se quedará en mi casa del lago.

Vlad palideció.

—No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué pasa si tu...

—Se quedará en mi casa —repitió Harry, con un tono rotundo.

—Entendido —dijo Vlad, a regañadientes—. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que creo que es una muy mala idea. Por seguridad entre otras razones.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Harry, regresando la mirada a su computadora.

Tomándolo como la señal para irse, que realmente era, Vlad se giró para retirarse.

—Vladislav.

Se detuvo, volteó hacia Harry y se estremeció al encontrar su mirada.

Harry dijo suavemente.

—Si alguna vez vuelves a espiarme, podría olvidarme de la lealtad que me has mostrado en los últimos quince años. Nadie es indispensable. Ni siquiera tú.

Vlad dio un corto asentimiento y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras recorría el pasillo, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de inquietud de sus entrañas. Harry podría no estar enamorado del muchacho, pero ciertamente actuaba jodidamente raro en lo que refería a él. Desde que el chico Inglés apareció en la casa, la confianza de Harry hacia Vlad parecía ir por una espiral descendente.

Todo era culpa de Louis Tomlinson.

🥀

El lago Geneva era hermoso... al menos la parte que Louis podía ver desde la ventana de su cuarto. Bien, técnicamente era el cuarto de Harry, pero como él solía ausentarse la mayor parte del día, regresando tarde por la noche, Louis había llegado a pensar en el dormitorio como suyo. 

Observó con nostalgia las hermosas montañas a la distancia. No estaba seguro de por qué Harry lo trajo a Suiza. Pasaba solo todo el día.

Tenía que escapar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Porque estaba asustado. Asustado de lo que le estaba pasando. Aterrado porque con cada semana que pasaba, era más y más difícil entender lo que sentía en torno a Harry. Asustado de despertar una mañana habiendo olvidado que tenía una vida a la que regresar en casa. Una vida a la que deseaba regresar. Estaba asustado de perderse a sí mismo.

Asustado de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ya había signos de ello.

Vestía la ropa de Harry todo el tiempo, y le gustaba. Tenía rozaduras de barba semipermanentes en su cara y muslos por los besos de Harry, y lo amaba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mordeduras de amor y arañazos y diversos moretones que no podía dejar de mirar con fascinación. Harry lo follaba tan a menudo y tan a fondo que Louis apenas necesitaba alguna preparación últimamente. Era aterrador cuán perfectamente compatibles eran en la cama. Louis siempre había amado el sexo, pero el sexo nunca se había sentido así: tan adictivo, tan necesario. Nunca había sentido como si las manos de un hombre correspondieran estar jodidamente sobre su cuerpo.

Lo horrorizaba. No se suponía que se sintiera así, no con este hombre.

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo estremecerse, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

Con su corazón acelerándose, Louis se giró cuando la puerta se abría.

Pero no era Harry.

Era una joven. Ella lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Él le devolvió la mirada asombrada.

Era bastante bonita, con cabello rizado y ojos verdes oscuros que estaban cargados de perplejidad. Había algo familiar en ella, pero no podía determinar qué.

 _—Oh —_ murmuró ella en ruso—. Bueno, esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba —Se acercó, mirando a Louis con curiosidad.

—Hola —dijo Louis, jalando la camiseta de Harry, repentinamente tímido por sus piernas desnudas. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había entrado en el cuarto? Hasta donde Louis sabía, Harry tenía la única  _tarjeta—llave_  de la habitación y la casa estaba fuertemente custodiada—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Sus cejas ascendieron.

—¿Quién eres tú? Esta es mi casa.

El estómago de Louis se apretó en un nudo incómodo. ¿Su casa? ¿Acaso Harry tenía una... una esposa de la que nadie sabía?

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, oyó el sonido de pasos y un muy pálido Vlad apareció en la entrada.

—Gemma, no deberías estar aquí —le dijo en ruso—. Harry estará enojado, ya está enojado. Lo llamé.

La mujer —aparentemente, Gemma— puso las manos sobre sus caderas y resopló.

—Yo también estoy enojada —señaló hacia Louis—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué está en el dormitorio de mi hermano?

¿Hermano? ¿Era la hermana de Harry?

Vlad frunció los labios, disparando una mirada tenebrosa en la dirección de Louis.

—Es un huésped —dijo, agarrando el brazo de Gemma y jalándola hacia la puerta.

Gemma no se movió.

—No soy estúpida, Vladik. ¿A qué tipo de huésped se le permitiría entrar al dormitorio de Harry, vistiendo sólo lo que parece ser una camiseta de Harry?

Vlad se frotó la nuca, mirando hacia todas partes menos a la mujer. Louis sintió enardecer su rostro.

Gemma miró de Vlad hacia Louis antes de que sus labios formaran una "O". Entonces, una lenta sonrisa estiró sus labios.

—¿De verdad? ¿Mi anticuado y heterosexual hermano está durmiendo con un tipo? —Su sonrisa desapareció al concentrarse en el rostro de Louis— ¿Un niño? ¿Eres legal? —dijo en un inglés tan fluido y libre de acento como el de Harry— No sabía que a mi hermano le gustara la pedofilia, especialmente en su variedad masculina.

—Soy perfectamente legal —dijo Louis, suspirando—. Tengo veintitrés años.

 _—Hah —_ dijo ella, en su voz la sorpresa entretejida con la diversión—. Pero aun así eres mucho más joven que Hazz y aún careces de tetas.

—Gemma Styles, debes irte ahora. Por favor.

—Vlad parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Gemma—. Quizás me gustaría familiarizarme con la persona que tiene a mi hermano abandonando a su familia, y ensayos de boda muy importantes, cada noche —sonrió alegremente, se acercó y le ofreció su mano a Louis—. Gemma Styles, también conocida como Gemma Lugova, pronto a ser Gemma Bernard. Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente —dijo Louis luego de recuperarse un poco de su sorpresa. ¿Harry estaba aquí por la boda de su hermana?— Soy Louis...

—Qué agradable que encontraras tiempo para pasar por aquí,  _Nastya_  —dijo una tranquila voz familiar.

La sonrisa de Gemma se congeló. Parecía un ciervo encandilado.

Harry se acercó a ella, tomó la  _tarjeta—llave_  de su mano y la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Explícate — dijo muy suavemente.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, Hazz. Tenía curiosidad de por qué no te quedabas con tu familia en las noches.

—Curiosidad —repitió Harry—.¿Y qué si te encontrabas con algo o alguien peligroso en la casa?, ¿Qué pasaba entonces? —Su voz se endureció cuando su hermana no respondió—. Arriesgaste no sólo tu propia seguridad, sino la seguridad de toda nuestra familia. Hay cosas que no entiendes,  _Nastya_. Cosas de las cuales te mantengo alejada por una razón. ¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas?

—Hazz...

—Ve a casa —dijo Harry, con un músculo pulsando en la mandíbula—. Vlad te llevará.

—Harry —intentó de nuevo Gemma, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde —respondió él —. Vlad, llévala a casa.

Esta vez Gemma no se resistió cuando Vlad la condujo fuera de la habitación, pero ella aún saludó a Louis con una sonrisa.

—¡Adiós, Louis! Fue agradable conocer al chico de Harry, ¡aunque ni siquiera supiera que existías!

—Fuera —espetó Harry, y Gemma se apresuró a marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se trabó al cerrarse, Harry maldijo entre dientes y finalmente miró hacia Louis. La ira en sus ojos desvaneciéndose un poco, sustituida por otra cosa.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Tienes una familia —dijo Louis, parpadeando—. Una familia normal, con hermanitas molestas y ensayos de boda.

Harry caminó hacia él, aflojando su corbata.

—Lo sé, chocante, ¿no es así? —Le dio una sonrisa irónica—. A veces los villanos también tienen madres y hermanos. No todos nosotros quedamos trágicamente huérfanos y tuvimos infancias abusivas.

Louis se echó a reír, aunque todavía estaba intentando comprender el concepto de Harry teniendo una familia.

—Supongo que nunca te imaginé como un hermano mayor sobreprotector.

A Harry le tembló el labio.

—No empieces a creer que soy una buena persona, amor —puso sus manos en las caderas de Louis, mirándolo con una expresión comedida—. Me protejo a mí mismo y a los míos. Tan simple como eso.

Louis asintió. Eso tenía sentido.

—Tu hermana dijo que también era conocida como Gemma Lugova. ¿El resto de tu familia usa también ese apellido? ¿Saben lo que haces?

—Por supuesto que saben lo que hago. Una parte al menos —Harry claramente no deseaba hablar sobre ello, su expresión cerrándose y sus ojos tornándose más fríos.

Louis se agitó, intentando ignorar la enfermiza necesidad de mejorar el ánimo de Harry y complacerlo. Mierda. ¿Así eran los primeros síntomas del Síndrome de Estocolmo?

—¿Una parte? —preguntó Louis, levantando sus manos para quitarle la corbata a Harry.

Harry se lo permitió. Una expresión extraña parpadeaba en su rostro.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Sólo respondes una pequeña parte de ellas, así que estimo que cuántas más preguntas haga, mayor será la posibilidad de conseguir al menos algunas respuestas —Louis se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa— No cuesta nada, ¿verdad?

La vista de Harry se quedó en su boca. Harry lo observó por un instante antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Él lo besó.

Louis se quedó rígido, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin respirar, la corbata se resbaló de su mano hacia el suelo.

Harry se tensó. Se apartó y se alejó, luciendo un poco disgustado, y encaró hacia la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas? —exclamó Louis. Inmediatamente se horrorizó, abatido y avergonzado por su tonta e inapropiada falta de cuidado. Joder. Esto era peor de lo que habría pensado. Esto no podía seguir así. Tenía que escapar, tan pronto como fuera posible... antes de que esto pudiera empeorar.

—¿Ya? —Harry se giró hacia él, sus cejas algo levantadas, la mirada en su rostro fríamente especulativa. Estaba bien afeitado ese día. Lo hacía lucir más joven que de costumbre. Debería haberlo hecho lucir más accesible, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Este hombre bien afeitado vistiendo un traje de diseñador, le recordó al extraño de ojos fríos que tanto había alterado a Louis en su primer encuentro en el restaurante. Louis se había acostumbrado al desaliñado Harry, no a éste. Este lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Y bueno, como que realmente, realmente, le gustaba la barba.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —dijo Harry, con el rostro ilegible.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y observó al otro hombre. Todo esto, ¿sería sólo un juego para él? Todo era tan calculado para Harry. A veces Louis se sentía como una pieza de ajedrez, para ser movida hacia donde Harry necesitara y ser derribada una vez que ya no le fuera útil. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de sí en su vida.

Dios, estaba tan harto de ello.

Deseaba algo de control. Quería que Harry cediera control por una vez.

Louis aferró el dobladillo de su gran camiseta y se la sacó en un movimiento limpio. Estaba desnudo debajo de ella, por supuesto. Harry no parecía creer útil darle más ropa de la necesaria. 

Los ojos verdes de Harry barrieron en él. Louis se irguió, negándose a avergonzarse bajo su escrutinio. Si hubiera algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que Harry deseaba su cuerpo. Alguien podría fingir emociones, alguien podría mentir sobre sus pensamientos, pero la lujuria no era algo que un hombre pudiera fingir. Harry lo deseaba... Lo deseaba lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por su género.

—¿Esto significa que quieres que me quede? —dijo Harry. El muy bastardo sonaba divertido.

Louis se encogió de hombros y se extendió en la cama.

—Prefiero que te vayas —dijo suavemente, recorriendo una mano por su propio pecho y suspirando mientras acariciaba sus pezones—. De todas formas, no sabes cómo cuidar de mí.

Silencio.

Louis sonrió, mirando al cielo raso.

—Esa no es la impresión que tengo, cuando ruegas por mi polla —dijo Harry en un tono cortante.

—Cualquiera puede meter una polla en un agujero —dijo Louis, sonriendo—. Me encanta ser follado, y cualquier polla dura y gruesa funciona conmigo. Pero tú no puedes cuidar apropiadamente de mí.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —exclamó Harry, sonando absolutamente irritado ahora. Bien.

Louis lo miró a los ojos.

—Me encanta que me coman el culo —murmuró—. Me encanta cuando los hombres meten sus lenguas en mi agujero y me dejan cabalgarles el rostro.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Harry. Algo oscuro e indefinido. ¿Era ira? ¿Era asco? ¿Fue demasiado para un hombre heterosexual? Para ser un tipo heterosexual, Harry era un amante muy generoso, sin escrúpulos por tocar la polla de Louis con sus manos, o incluso con su boca. Pero parece que había un límite en hacer un  _rimming_ _(34)_  a otro hombre. No es que fuera algo totalmente inesperado: a muchos hombres gays tampoco les gustaba comerse el culo de otros.  _Qué lástima_. Había pocas cosas que Louis amara más.

 _(34. El_ ** _beso negro_** _o_ ** _rimming_** _, consiste en estimular el ano de la otra persona con la lengua y los labios. Es muy similar al_ _cunnilingus_ _, excepto que el_ _rimming_ _implica la penetración del ano con la lengua_ )

—Puta —dijo Harry con dureza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Louis con una sonrisa descarada, algo feliz de que Harry no fuera un amante perfecto, después de todo—. ¿Eso es demasiado gay para ti? Entonces vete, así podré hacerme una buena paja. Pasó un tiempo desde que me masturbé con mi fantasía favorita. Y no te involucra.

—¿Y a quién involucra? —Había algo desagradable en la voz de Harry.

Louis ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose si serían celos. Probablemente no, pero la idea lo divertía. Por un lado, quería vengarse de Harry por su arrogante asunción de que Louis le abriría las piernas incluso el día de su boda con el hombre de sus sueños. Por otro lado, Louis nunca le había contado su fantasía favorita a alguien. Probablemente era un poco escalofriante. Pero las fantasías son inofensivas, ¿no es así?

Louis giró sobre su estómago y abrazó la almohada, presionando su enrojecida mejilla contra la fría tela.

—Estoy en la playa de noche —susurró finalmente, cerrando los ojos—. Estoy desnudo. Dormido sobre mi estómago, completamente vulnerable. Me despierto con la lengua de alguien en mi agujero, una barba áspera rozando mis nalgas. Me asusto, porque no conozco al tipo, pero se siente bastante bien y no quiero que termine —Era casi una mentira, que su fantasía no involucrara a Harry: últimamente, el extraño sin rostro estaba empezando a parecerse, sospechosamente, a Harry—. Estoy avergonzado y abochornado por mis reacciones, pero no puedo dejar de gemir y empujarme contra la lengua del extraño. Él me obliga a ponerme en cuatro patas y me folla con su lengua. Quiero que se detenga, pero a la vez no quiero que se detenga... se siente tan bien y quiero ser follado más profundamente... quiero más...

Unas manos le separaron las mejillas y una lengua mojada se deslizó sobre su agujero. Louis lloriqueó, estremeciéndose, mientras Harry empezó a lamer y chupar sus sensibles bordes. Era demasiado, y aun así no era suficiente, y gimió, intentando retroceder contra la lengua de Harry. La punta de la lengua presionó y Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo a Harry abrirlo más y empujar más profundamente, lamiéndolo, con húmedos ruidos y pesados jadeos mezclándose con los propios gemidos de Louis.

—Por favor —se las arregló para decir, casi sollozando, el sudor goteando por su cuello. Harry sacó la lengua y bordeó con ella el agujero de Louis, una y otra vez, hasta que Louis sentía cómo sus muslos empezaban a temblar, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—. Por favor, por favor, por favor... te necesito...  _papi_ _..._

Sólo cuando la lengua dejó de lamer su agujero, Louis se percató de lo que acababa de decir. Una oleada de vergüenza se apoderó de él.

—Yo... —empezó a decir, pero Harry volvió a lamer su agujero, ahora con un ritmo más rápido. Louis gimió, su cuerpo apretado por la necesidad—. Por favor...

Harry lo rodó sobre la espalda, trepándose completamente vestido sobre él, excepto por su corbata y su bragueta desabrochada.

—¿Quieres ser follado, bebé? —murmuró, con voz ronca y gruesa, sus ojos hambrientos clavados en él—. ¿Quieres la polla de  _papi_ _?_

Louis asintió aturdido, estirando los brazos hacia Harry, queriendo ser sostenido y deseando ser follado. Harry se inclinó y chupó su cuello, su gran mano acariciando los sensibles pezones de Louis mientras que con la otra agarraba un condón y lubricante.

Louis sollozó cuando Harry finalmente empujó dentro de él con una embestida poderosa. Con sus dedos clavándose en el traje de Harry, sólo podía jadear y sostenerse mientras la polla de Harry trabajaba en su interior. Se sentía abrumado, adorando el contraste de texturas entre su desnudez y la ropa de Harry contra su piel hipersensible.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó. No podía ver más de unos pocos metros hacia el frente, sus visión borrosa por las cálidas lágrimas, sus sentidos sobre estimulados mientras Harry continuaba conectando sus caderas, su gruesa verga estirándolo ampliamente, llevándolo más y más alto. Ahora, estaba prácticamente arañando las caderas de Harry, abrumado y desesperado y simplemente fuera de sí.

—Vamos,  _princesa_  —dijo Harry en su oído, con una voz tan baja que apenas sonaba reconocible. Embistió con fuerza contra la próstata de Louis—. Córrete para papi.

Y eso fue todo. Con un ruidito lamentable, Louis se corrió sobre la elegante camisa de Harry, con sus uñas clavadas en el musculoso trasero de Harry. Intentó empujar hacia atrás contra Harry, trató de corresponder sus embestidas, pero no logró hacerlo, encontrándose completamente debilitado, su corazón todavía tronando, su polla aún palpitante por las réplicas. Dejaba escapar rotos jadeos mientras que permitía a Harry usar su cuerpo para satisfacerse, viendo la cara de Harry retorcerse de placer. Harry era tan ruidoso, y a Louis le encantaba, amaba saber que era el causante de esos gemidos bajos y gruñidos, era él quien logró que Harry perdiera su autocontrol mientras perseguía su orgasmo. Cuando Harry finalmente se corrió, Louis suspiró satisfecho, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso y contento.

Después, cuando estaba completamente despierto junto a la dormida figura de Harry, se quedó mirando el techo, preguntándose si estaría perdiendo la cabeza.

 _Papi_.

Había llamado papi a Harry. Louis ni siquiera sabía que estaba interesado por ese tipo de cosas. Pero claro, nunca había estado con alguien tan asertivo y maduro como Harry. Nunca se sintió tan naturalmente sumiso con cualquier otro amante. Nunca antes había sentido esta necesidad constante por complacer a ningún otro hombre. Nunca se había animado a mostrar su faceta rarita y extravagante a cualquiera de sus compañeros sexuales. Con Harry se sentía cuidado, como una mascota que deseara ser mimada por su dueño. Por su papi.  _Por su_ _Dom_.

Y era una jodida locura.

Estaba loco.

Sí, muy bien, él era una mascota, una mascota en una jaula de oro. Harry no lo mimaba. Harry sólo lo usaba. Harry tenía planes que lo involucraban... planes que ciertamente no estaba compartiendo con Louis. Harry era el peor hombre que podría haber elegido para ese fetiche en particular. Porque confiar y querer complacer a un hombre, cuyo corazón era frío y del que cada acción era premeditada, era una receta para el desastre. Louis podría ser exasperadamente romántico y optimista, pero no era estúpido ni ingenuo. Esto era malo. Esto era terrible, porque esta cosa con Harry tenía fecha de vencimiento. Mejor temprano que tarde, Harry lo utilizaría contra su padre, e independientemente del resultado ellos irían por caminos separados. El sexo ya era demasiado intenso. No necesitaba una perversión que pudiera dejarlo emocionalmente vulnerable además.

Un ruido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Louis volteó la cabeza hacia allí.

La puerta se entreabrió y la cabeza de Vlad asomó en el espacio. Vlad negó con la cabeza, luciendo pálido y sombrío.

Louis frunció el ceño, mirándolo.

Vlad sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

¿Quería hablar?

Viendo al hombre dormido a su lado, Louis dejó la cama en silencio y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Vlad le tendió un papel doblado. El sudor relucía en su frente mientras que, nervioso, seguía mirando a Harry, por encima del hombro de Louis.

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Querido_ _Louis_ _,_

_Mi hermano probablemente me matará por esto cuando lo averigüe (y siempre lo hace), pero no puedo ignorar en buena conciencia tu situación luego de descubrir quién eres por_ _Vlad_ _(nunca pudo resistirse a mis ojos)._

_No soy ingenua. Sé que mi hermano dista de ser un inofensivo hombre de negocios. Sé que hace cosas que no nos cuenta a nosotros, a su familia. La mayor parte del tiempo, estoy bien con ello. Tal vez sea una cobardía, pero a veces la ignorancia es una bendición. Para ser totalmente honesta, habría preferido seguir ignorante en este caso, también, porque es honestamente aterrador ir contra_ _Hazz_ _. Sé que nos ama, pero probablemente habrás notado que puede ser bastante aterrador. A veces mi hermano puede dejarse llevar y no entiende ni se preocupa por lastimar a otras personas. No puedo estar de acuerdo con él en eso._

_Mañana es mi boda y quiero que sea un día perfecto, no sólo para mí, sino para todo el mundo. Me gusta pensar que soy una buena persona. Quiero tener la conciencia limpia cuando diga mis votos matrimoniales frente a Dios y a la gente._

_Sí, es correcto: estarás libre mañana. Conseguí persuadir a_ _Vlad_ _para que te ayude a escapar y haga parecer que escapaste con la ayuda de alguien más. Fue sorprendentemente fácil, de hecho. Por algún motivo,_ _Vlad_ _estaba casi ansioso por deshacerse de ti._

_Vlad_ _te sacará alrededor de las 11 de la mañana mientras que_ _Harry_ _no estará y la mayor parte de la seguridad estará en mi boda. Tendrás casi doce horas para hallar seguridad. Sólo te pido que no le digas a nadie que mi hermano estuvo involucrado en tu secuestro. No es un monstruo, ¿sabes? Si, puede ser áspero, y puede ser un culo dominante, pero es el mejor hermano mayor que podría haber pedido. Incluso cuando es un cabrón, generalmente tiene razones para ello. No estoy completamente segura de cuáles sean sus planes contigo, pero tiene motivos para querer vengarse de tu padre. Probablemente no te lo haya dicho, pero uno de los hombres que murieron en ese tren fue el amigo de la infancia de_ _Harry_ _,_ _Michail_ _. Era un buen hombre. Mi hermano puede no ser tan buen hombre, pero tiene una virtud que no todos los hombres poseen: es incondicionalmente leal con quienes son importantes para él, y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos fuera de peligro._

_La mejor de las suertes,_

_Gemma_ _._

Louis miró la nota antes de lentamente levantar la vista hacia Vlad. Su nerviosismo y palidez tenían una cantidad descomunal de sentido ahora.

Vlad asintió bruscamente, agarró la carta de Gemma de su mano y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Con una sensación de entumecimiento extendiéndose en su pecho, Louis regresó a la cama y se deslizó entre las sabanas. Le tomó un considerable esfuerzo no mirar al hombre que estaba durmiendo a pocas pulgadas de él.

Iba a ser libre mañana. Luego de casi dos meses de incertidumbre, se iba a casa.

Eso era todo lo que importaba. Era todo lo que quería. Era lo que necesitaba.

Harry se movió entre sueños y cruzó su pesado brazo sobre el pecho de Louis.

Louis cerró los ojos y no se atrevió a respirar.

Se iba a casa. Estaba regresando a la normalidad.

Finalmente había terminado.

🥀

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que me estás mirando fijamente desde hace diez minutos? —dijo Harry abrochándose la camisa de vestir.

Louis desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Con las rodillas contra el pecho y sus desnudos brazos enroscados en torno a ellas, se veía pequeño y muy joven. La luz de la mañana se reflejaba en su pelo dorado y castaño y coloreaba sus altos pómulos con un brillo saludable. Habría parecido un ángel inocente e incorrupto, si no hubiera algo tan sensual en la curva de su ancha y pecaminosa boca. No por primera vez, Harry pensó que el chico parecía más francés que inglés.

—Mira quién habla —dijo Louis sin mirarlo, con una diminuta sonrisa forzada en los labios. Estaba de un humor extraño.

Harry miró su perfil por un momento, antes de decidir que no tenía tiempo para interrogarlo. Louis había estado particularmente insaciable esta mañana, y Harry ya estaba llegando tarde por su culpa. Gemma, pese a lo entrometida que era, no se merecía ser plantada por su hermano el día de su boda.

—No volveré hasta la madrugada —dijo Harry, poniéndose la chaqueta del esmoquin —Vlad te traerá tu comida. Mañana regresaremos a Rusia.

Atrapando el labio entre sus blancos dientes, Louis asintió, todavía sin mirarlo.

—Adiós —dijo, sus brazos apretados alrededor de sus rodillas.

Harry se detuvo junto a la puerta.

—¿Algo está mal?

Louis negó con la cabeza, sonriendo torpemente.

—Sólo estoy harto de estar atrapado aquí dentro, supongo.

Harry no estaba convencido, pero realmente no tenía tiempo para esto.

—Te veré esta noche —dijo, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Espera! —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Louis salió de la cama y corrió hacia él, en un aluvión de extremidades pálidas y cabellos desordenados. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y presionó sus bocas. Sus labios suaves, afelpados y desesperados, como si no hubieran pasado horas teniendo sexo.

Harry se rió, hundiendo los dedos en las redondas nalgas de Louis. Pero le devolvió el besó, tomando el control del mismo como le gustaba a su bonito. Fue recompensado con suaves y necesitados gemidos de placer mientras que el muchacho se aferraba a él. Harry lo consintió, aunque luego de horas de sexo conseguir una erección era imposible, incluso para un hombre con su libido.

Pero realmente no podría quedarse ni un momento más.

Se apartó, sus labios se separaron con un ruidito mojado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Suéltate de mí camisa, gatito.

Aturdidos ojos azules lo miraron por unos instantes antes de que Louis prácticamente saltara alejándose y uniera las manos detrás de su espalda, luciendo nervioso.

Se sonrojaba tan bellamente.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron ante la idea. Realmente no le gustaba el efecto que el muchacho tenía en él.

Cuanto antes se deshiciera de Louis, mejor.

Sin decir nada más, dejó la habitación. La puerta se trabó detrás de él.

🥀

Las bodas eran jodidamente fastidiosas. No lo ayudó el que Harry hubiera pasado la mayor parte del día teniendo que soportar a sus numerosas tías con sus preguntas sobre su propio estado civil y cuándo este iba a cambiar. Aparentemente, estar del lado equivocado de los treinta y ser soltero era  _"trágico, simplemente trágico"._

Había un motivo por el que no disfrutaba pasar demasiado tiempo con su extensa familia. Era difícil intimidar a alguien para que se calle, cuando te habían visto en pañales. La madre de Harry era la peor. Lo había estado regañando toda la noche, queriendo saber cuándo iba a seguir finalmente el ejemplo de su hermana menor y establecerse. Ella no lucía impresionada cuando él finalmente se había desbordado y le dijo que tenía cosas más importantes para hacer que jugar a la casita con alguna mujer.

Harry lanzó un suspiro irritado al recordarlo y entró en su casa del lago. Estaba maravillosamente tranquila en comparación con la ruidosa mansión que había dejado atrás.

Vlad lo estaba esperando en el recibidor.

Supo que algo estaba mal al momento de ver su pálida cara.

—El chico de Tomlinson se ha ido —dijo Vlad.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —se oyó a sí mismo decir.

—Huyó —dijo Vlad, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

_Huyó._

La palabra resonó en sus oídos, negándose a penetrar en su mente agotada.

Entonces, se estaba moviendo.

Encaró escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio, con Vlad siguiéndolo.

La cerradura estaba rota.

La habitación estaba vacía. El armario estaba completamente abierto. No había rastros del chico con pelo suave y una sonrisa con ojos arrugados. La cama todavía estaba deshecha, las sábanas arrugadas y tiradas a un lado como consecuencia del sexo que compartieron esa mañana.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Harry, mirando hacia la cama.

—No estamos seguros. Todavía estaba aquí cuando le traje la comida a las once en punto. Obviamente, comprobé las grabaciones de seguridad, pero parece que las cámaras funcionaron mal cerca del mediodía. No lo descubrí hasta horas después porque... bueno, ya sabes por qué. Luego de que me dijiste que dejara de espiarte, ya no monitoreé tu dormitorio.

Harry se giró lentamente.

Estudió a Vlad en silencio.

Los ojos de Vlad se disparaban por toda la habitación.

—Mi suposición es que tuvo ayuda externa. Alguien se debe haber escabullido en la casa, usando la boda como distracción.

Harry observó la gota de sudor que corría en la cara de Vlad.

—La casa todavía estaba vigilada por veintitrés guardias profesionales, altamente entrenados, hombres que supuestamente son los mejores. Pero, de algún modo, no notaron que alguien irrumpió y hurtó mis cosas de mi dormitorio. Explícame eso, Vlad.

Vlad seguía tragando convulsivamente.

—Parece el trabajo de un profesional. Posiblemente fue el  _Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto Británico_. Parecían sospechar de ti.

Harry zumbaba.

—Posible —dijo y vio a Vlad exhalar—. Pero improbable. Hay una explicación más probable, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo entiendo —dijo Vlad.

Agarrando su garganta, Harry lo empujó contra la pared, la cabeza de Vlad golpeando contra ella con un ruido sordo. Parecía doloroso. A Harry no le importó.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, la ira haciéndolo ver rojo— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Todo disfraz abandonó el rostro de Vlad, su cuerpo flácido como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—Yo...

—¿Por qué? —repitió Harry, apretando su garganta con más fuerza y viéndolo ahogarse. Romper el cuello de un hombre no era difícil. Habían pasado años desde que estuvo tan tentado a hacerlo.

—Lo hice por ti —Vlad logró disparar—. Hice lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando el mocoso comenzó a joder mi cabeza... lo quité de tu alcance. Cuando te calmes, ¡sabrás que hice lo correcto!, ¡Has sido irracional desde que empezaste a follarte a ese pequeño marica! No es más que problemas. Puedes vengarte de Tomlinson de alguna otra forma. Sabes que puedes.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —dijo Harry—. He sido demasiado blando contigo, Vlad. Suficiente, es suficiente —apretando más su agarre, vio cómo el rostro de Vlad se volvió grisáceo. Cuando Vlad empezó a perder el conocimiento, Harry lo dejó caer al piso como una bolsa de papas.

—Sabes que no manejo bien la traición —dijo Harry, viendo hacia abajo al hombre jadeante y tosiendo—. Confié en que hicieras bien tu trabajo. Confié en que cubrirías mi espalda, no que me apuñalarías por la espalda —Se volteó y se fue.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Nada —dijo Harry—. Tienes quince minutos para irte de mi casa. Será mejor que no vuelva a oír de ti.

—¡Te he sido leal por quince años! ¿Eso no vale nada para ti?

Harry se detuvo.

—Lo hace. Es el único motivo por el que aún estás vivo. Sabes que no me gusta cuando mi gente empieza a pensar que sabe más que yo. No lo hacen —Y salió de la habitación. Ira y arrepentimiento revolviendo sus entrañas y haciéndole hervir la sangre.  _Maldita sea,_ _Vlad_ _. Jodido idiota._

Vlad tenía razón en algo: incluso sin el muchacho, Harry podía, y haría, pagar a Richard Tomlinson. El inglés era en última instancia el responsable de que Harry hubiera perdido a dos hombres en los que había confiado con su vida: primero Michail, ahora Vlad.

Ciertamente, Richard Tomlinson iba a pagar.

_Pronto._

🥀

—¡Qué carajos! —gritó Shawn frustrado frente a la televisión cuando Arsenal nuevamente falló un gol.

Niall Horan escondió su sonrisa en el hombro de Shawn. A diferencia de su novio, no sentía ningún amor por Arsenal, por lo que su constante imposibilidad de meter goles era bastante divertida para él. Sabía que era mejor no decirlo en voz alta de todos modos.

La sonrisa de Niall se desvaneció cuando vislumbró a Louis despatarrado en el otro sillón.  _"Despatarrado"_  probablemente no era la palabra adecuada para describir la forma en que su amigo estaba sentado: había algo rígido y poco natural en la postura de Louis. No era la primera vez que Niall notaba eso en Louis desde que regresó a casa. Niall no podía identificar que era. No era que Louis luciera infeliz, en sí. No lo hacía. Sólo que había algo raro en él. A veces.

Niall se mordió el labio. Pensó que ofreciéndole a Louis un empleo en las empresas de su familia distraería su mente de lo que le había pasado. Mientras que parecía ayudar —Louis claramente estaba feliz de hacer algo en lo que era bueno, y contento de no tener que depender de su padre— algo seguía estando mal. Louis ya no era el mismo. Niall no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Le había dado algo de espacio a Louis, no queriendo presionarlo hasta que estuviera listo para hablar. Pero ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Louis regresó y todavía se reía del tema y lo evadía completamente. Era como si... como si algo le hubiera pasado mientras que estuvo en Rusia. Algo de lo cual Louis no quería pensar, ni hablar.

Niall se estremeció y se acurrucó más cerca de Shawn, aspirando su familiar fragancia.

Shawn giró la cabeza.

—¿Ni?

Niall señaló con su vista hacia Louis y susurró:

—Tú también lo ves, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Shawn se movió hacia Louis. Asintió.

—¿Crees que le pasó algo mientras que esa gente lo retuvo? — dijo Niall, con cuidado de mantener la voz baja.

Shawn frunció el ceño.

—Ni, unos criminales lo tuvieron secuestrado por dos meses. No fueron exactamente vacaciones. Es natural que luzca alicaído.

—Eso creo —dijo Niall, pero no estaba convencido. Louis era la persona más positiva y optimista que había conocido. Ser retenido por dos meses no debería haberlo afectado en semejante forma... si todo realmente hubiera sucedido como decía Louis.

—Quiero intentar hablar de nuevo con él —dijo Niall.

Shawn lo estudió antes de asentir. 

—Si te hace sentir mejor —dijo, besando una comisura de la boca de Ni y luego la otra— No es tu culpa,  _osito Ni_. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Niall enterró su rostro en el cuello de Shawn, frotándolo en él.

—Sí —dijo, sin demasiada convicción. Racionalmente, sabía que era muy poco probable que pudiera haber evitado el secuestro de Louis, pero una parte de él se seguía preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiera sacado su culo de la cama e insistido en acompañar a Louis a San Petersburgo. Si hubiera tenido un ánimo adecuado, habría hecho eso. Pero se había sentido tan como la mierda sin Shawn, que no le había importado lo suficiente. Debería haber sido un mejor amigo. Louis y él siempre se habían protegido las espaldas mutuamente. Tenían muy pocos secretos entre ellos... habitualmente. Por eso era que le preocupaba tanto el que Louis no se abriera respecto a sus días de cautiverio. Louis no era del tipo preocuparse en silencio. No era del tipo de preocuparse, punto final.

—Hablaré con él ahora —dijo Niall, desenredando sus extremidades de Shawn.

Louis lo miró inquisitivamente cuando Niall se sentó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien? —dijo, viendo a Shawn.

Niall soltó una carcajada.

—No estamos siempre pegados por la cadera, ¿sabes?

Louis resopló. 

—Podrían haberme engañado. Ustedes dos ya eran bastante desagradables antes, pero es completamente asqueroso ahora que están intercambiando fluidos corporales. Son como gemelos siameses que follan hasta la estupidez. Agh.

Rodando los ojos, Niall le dio un codazo.

—Sólo estás celoso, amigo.

—Lo estoy —Louis sonrió melancólicamente—. Sabes que siempre quise algo como lo que tienen tú y Shawn.

—Lo tendrás —dijo Niall con convicción, apretando el hombro de Louis. No conocía una persona más adorable que Louis. Era tan fácil amarlo y estaba tan dispuesto a dar amor—. Algún día, conocerás a un buen tipo que amará cada parte de ti y te tratará como mereces ser tratado.

Negando con la cabeza, Louis desvió la mirada.

—No lo quiero algún día —dijo—. Lo quiero ahora. Lo necesito ahora, Nini.

Niall frunció el ceño, notando un extraño dejo de desesperación en la voz de Louis. Se preguntó si los últimos meses eran responsables de ello; quizás los últimos acontecimientos lo hicieron percatarse de que la vida es corta. Niall no estaba seguro de si saltar a cualquier tipo de relación, tan rápido luego de una experiencia traumática, fuera saludable... pero quizás era exactamente lo que Louis necesitaba.

—¿Quieres salir esta noche? —dijo Niall—. Podríamos ir a ese club que te gusta. Hay muchos tíos calientes ahí. 

Louis se lamió los labios y asintió, su flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Niall sonrió. Sabía que Louis odiaba su cabello desordenado porque creía que lo hacía verse demasiado joven, pero en lo personal, Niall siempre pensó que su pelo eran ridículamente lindo y entrañable.

Jaló de un mechón juguetonamente.

—Casi olvidaba lo lindo que eres, bonito—Y Louis simplemente... se congeló.

—¿Amigo? —dijo Niall, confundido.

La mano de Louis se disparó hacia su cabello. Lo alisó hacia atrás con timidez, incomodidad parpadeando en sus ojos azules.

—Sí —dijo con una risita—. Supongo que también lo olvidé. Lo arreglaré —Se puso de pie, luciendo vagamente desconcertado—. Los recogeré en un par de horas, ¿sí?

Niall arqueó las cejas.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir esta noche?

—Sí, totalmente —Louis le disparó una sonrisa—. Estoy bien. Hasta más tarde, amigo —Y luego se fue... en la mitad del partido de fútbol que estaban mirando y sin siquiera despedirse de Shawn. Sip, Louis estaba totalmente bien.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras que veía a Louis acunar su bebida y rechazar a todos los chicos que intentaban sacarle conversación, la preocupación de Niall se profundizó. No era como si Louis pareciera estar completamente desinteresado en conocer a alguien: hacía el esfuerzo, pero no parecía ser capaz de entusiasmarse demasiado sin importar lo atractivo que fuera el tipo. Como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre Louis y esos hombres, y eso estaba empezando a enloquecer a Niall. Louis estaba tan indiferente. Louis siempre fue todo lo contrario. Era una persona sociable, cariñosa, con facilidad de palabra, con facilidad para hacer amistades.

—Mira al tipo de la barra —Niall intentó nuevamente con un suspiro, señalando hacia el hombre en traje—. Te ha estado observando desde hace un rato —No tenía demasiada esperanza en ese tipo. Era un poco mayor que ellos, más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte. Parecía fuera de lugar en un club como este.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la mirada de Louis se detuvo en el tipo, algo similar al interés surgiendo en sus ojos por primera vez en la noche. Pasándose una mano por su pelo domesticado, apenas ondulado, Louis encontró la mirada del extraño y sonrió.

Mientras que el tipo empezó a abrirse camino hacia ellos, Niall le dio un codazo a Louis.

—¿Estás seguro? Es mucho mayor.

Louis asintió, sus largas pestañas ocultando la expresión abatida en sus ojos.

Niall lo analizó pensativo. De hecho, podría funcionar. Louis siempre fue mentalmente maduro para su edad, buscando una relación seria en vez de encuentros sin sentido. Niall podía imaginarlo sin esfuerzo casándose joven y teniendo un montón de niños... algo con lo que la mayoría de los chicos de veintitrés años no estarían dispuestos a comprometerse. Quizás un hombre mayor era más compatible con Louis, que los chicos de su edad. 

Niall desvió la vista nuevamente hacia el tipo que se acercaba a ellos. Por algún motivo, le parecía conocido, pero por mucho que Niall esforzara su memoria no podía recordar de dónde.

—Hola, soy Tyler —dijo el tipo, estrechando sus manos.

—Niall —Se presentó a sí mismo.

Tyler asintió cortésmente —parecía agradable— pero sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en Louis, hambrientos y algo enamorados ya. Tomando eso como su señal para irse, Niall levantó su bebida y se excusó.

Apoyado en una pared, tomó un sorbo de su bebida, alternando entre mirar a Louis por el rabillo del ojo y revisar su teléfono. Shawn debería regresar pronto... se había ido a recoger de una fiesta a su hermano menor, hace casi una hora.

Media hora después, Niall frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Tyler y Louis. Tyler ya tenía una mano en el muslo de Louis. ¿No era eso algo rápido?

Niall estudió el lenguaje corporal de Louis, buscando alguna señal. Era difícil. Louis estaba sentado quieto, con la mirada caída, dejando que Tyler tocara su muslo y deslizara una mano bajo su camisa. Aunque Louis no estaba deteniendo a Tyler, había algo fuera de lugar en la escena.

—Nunca te he visto por aquí.

La voz desconocida obligó a Niall a apartar su atención de Louis. 

—Lo siento, no estoy interesado —dijo distraídamente, no por primera vez en la noche.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas me viste —dijo el tipo juguetonamente, inclinándose hacia él y poniendo una mano en el bíceps de Niall.

Irritándose, Niall estaba a punto de ubicar al tipo cuando un brazo abrazó sus caderas y lo jaló contra un amplio y conocido pecho. Niall se relajó inmediatamente.

—Apenas te miró porque está tomado —dijo Shawn, su cálido aliento cosquilleando en la oreja de Niall.

—Ah. Lo siento, compañero —dijo el tipo, parpadeando hacia Shawn y mirándolo con interés... una reacción bastante normal, considerando todas las cosas.

Niall se echó a reír, observando al tipo irse a regañadientes.

—Tal vez deberías intentar modelar —dijo, cerrando los ojos cuando Shawn empezó a mordisquear su mandíbula—. Al menos te pagarían por ser admirado.

—No querría ponerte celoso.

Niall se echó a reír.

—Si me pusiera celoso cada vez que alguien se babea al mirarte, me saldría una úlcera. Pueden mirar todo lo que quieran. Soy el único que puede tocar esto.

—Sabía que me deseabas por mi cara bonita —dijo Shawn con una falsa voz tristona. 

Niall se rió nuevamente, porque ambos sabían que no podría estar más alejado de la verdad. Shawn fue su todo desde niños.

—Eso y tu polla —dijo—. Estoy bastante encariñado con tu polla.

Shawn hizo una mueca contra su mejilla.

—Mi polla también está bastante encariñada contigo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Louis?

—A la derecha. Con un tipo mayor en un traje oscuro.

—No está ahí.

_¿Qué?_

Niall abrió los ojos. Shawn tenía razón. La mesa en que estaban Louis y Tyler estaba ocupada por otras personas ahora.

—Estaba allí hace unos minutos —dijo, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación. Miró hacia la pista de baile pero tampoco pudo encontrarlos allí.

—Quizá congeniaron y se fueron juntos —dijo Shawn.

Mordiéndose los labios, Niall negó con la cabeza.

—No es el estilo de Louis. Y no creo que se fuera con un extraño luego de lo que pasó. Y ha estado bebiendo. ¿Qué si Tyler se aprovecha de él?

—Vayamos a chequear los baños primero —dijo Shawn, tomando su mano y abriendo paso entre la multitud—. Llámalo.

—No responde —dijo Niall, frunciendo el ceño hacia el teléfono. 

—Lo encontraremos —dijo Shawn, apretando sus dedos—. Estoy seguro de que está bien. Probablemente está besuqueándose con el tipo en alguna parte.

No encontraron a Louis en ninguno de los baños.

Niall estaba entrando un poco en pánico cuando decidieron revisar el callejón detrás del club.

Dos siluetas estaban apretándose contra la pared, la más alta encerrando a la más pequeña. Niall reconoció el traje de Tyler.

Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Su primer pensamiento fue que Shawn tenía razón y Louis estaba manoseándose con el tipo. Demonios, Tyler prácticamente estaba dejando seco a Louis con su beso.

—Deja de ser un  _calienta—pollas_  —Tyler disparó, con su mano deslizándose entre ellos—. Sabes que lo quieres —Se escuchó cierta pelea y luego Tyler maldijo—. Pequeña perra...

Shawn fue el primero en llegar. Apartó a Tyler de Louis y lo golpeó contra la pared tan fuerte que Tyler gruñó de dolor.

—Cuando alguien dice que no, significa no, cabrón —dijo Shawn antes de golpear al tipo en el estómago. Tyler se dobló a la mitad, lloriqueando. Parecía jodidamente doloroso —los puños de Shawn eran enormes— pero Niall no sintió la más mínima pena por el tipo.

—Shawn, déjalo ir —dijo Louis ronco, deslizándose por la pared y abrazándose las rodillas—. Es un imbécil, pero yo lo incité. No soy totalmente inocente.

—Pero... 

—Sácalo de mi vista —susurró Louis, mirando al suelo—. Por favor.

Frunciendo el ceño, Shawn miró a Niall.

Niall sabía que había cosas que Louis nunca diría frente a Shawn. Su novio y Louis se llevaban bastante bien, pero realmente no eran cercanos. Louis era amigo de Niall desde niños, no de Shawn.

Niall observó la cabeza gacha de Louis.

—¿Nos das unos minutos, bebé? ¿Nos esperas en el coche?

Asintiendo, Shawn se fue, llevándose a Tyler agarrado del cuello.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Niall se sentó junto a Louis y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo, apretando el hombro de Louis—. Se fue. Estás a salvo ahora.

Una risa frágil escapó de la garganta de Louis.

—Sí —dijo, con la cabeza cayendo contra la pared—. Estoy a salvo. Tan jodidamente a salvo.

Niall arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué dejaste llegar tan lejos a ese gilipollas? Parecías incómodo cuando te estaba manoseando en la mesa.

Louis no respondió por un rato, con los ojos embotados y enrojecidos.

Finalmente, dijo: 

—A veces me gusta fingir que no lo deseo, así que pensé... pensé que tal vez lo que necesitaba para dejar de sentirme tan... tan nervioso... podría ser a ese tipo forzándome a hacer lo que no quiero —Louis volvió a reírse. Era un sonido horrible: vacío e incomprensible. Aterrorizó a Niall. Algo estaba mal, horriblemente mal—. Pero fue tan diferente —susurró Louis, mirando el suelo—. ¿Por qué fue tan diferente? Seguía esperando y deseando que... esperando simplemente ser un pervertido.

Ahora Niall estaba completamente confundido. Louis hablaba sin sentido.

—Se parecía tanto a él —murmuró Louis, algo aborrecible, obsesivo y desesperado en su expresión—. Aunque los ojos estaban mal.

Piel de gallina subió por la columna de Niall, una sensación de hundimiento surgiendo en su estómago. Ya sabía por qué Tyler le resultó tan familiar: se parecía a aquel magnate ruso con crueles ojos verdes... el hombre que Louis había ido a ver antes de ser secuestrado. Pero Louis había negado la participación de Harry Styles en su secuestro. Louis había afirmado que no tenía idea sobre quiénes fueron sus captores o qué deseaban. ¿Por qué?

—Conoces al responsable de tu secuestro —dijo Niall. No le gustaban las implicaciones de esto—. ¿Por qué mentiste al  _MI6(35)?_  ¿A tu padre? ¿A todos nosotros?

  (35. Otra forma de referirse al  **Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Británico** )  

Los ojos de Louis se volvieron hacia él, oscuros, dilatados y perdidos. 

—Si decía la verdad, debía enfrentarlo de nuevo —dijo, apenas moviendo los labios—. Sólo quiero olvidar que sucedió. No quiero verlo, ni pensar en él ni —se interrumpió, presionando sus nudillos contra los ojos—... quiero olvidar que sucedió. ¿Por favor?

Con el corazón abatido, Niall atrajo a Louis contra su pecho, abrazándolo. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué pensar.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Tyler? —dijo, porque debía hacerlo. Enterrar la cabeza en la arena podía ser peligroso—. ¿Y si vuelve a suceder, amigo?

—No lo hará —dijo Louis con firmeza, su voz resonando con convicción—. No fue por lo que vine aquí esta noche. Yo quería conocer a un buen tipo... no... no esto. No estaba buscando a alguien parecido a él. Lo odio, lo juro.

Niall acarició el ondulado pelo de Louis. Había crecido en el tiempo en que Louis estuvo fuera.

—Representa todo lo que odio —dijo Louis.

—Bien.

—Era malo para mí.

Niall no dijo nada, porque por supuesto que un hombre como Harry Styles era malo para alguien tan amoroso como Louis.

—Me alegra no volver a verlo jamás —La voz de Louis se quebró.

—Bien —dijo Niall, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Pretendió no notar la humedad contra su pecho. 

🥀 

—Me gustas, Louis.

Louis levantó la mirada del plato y la barrió por el restaurante antes de fijarla en el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Los tranquilos y oscuros ojos de Dominic Bommer encontraron su mirada y la sostuvieron.

Dominic tenía un rostro fuerte y hermoso, con estilizado cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y una boca firme y sensual. Su piel olivácea sugería alguna ascendencia mediterránea. Era sólo cuatro años mayor que Louis, veintisiete años, pero tenía un aire tan sereno, decidido y confiado que parecía mayor.

Fue Niall quien los presentó. Él y Niall... realmente no conversaron sobre lo que pasó hace una semana (a Louis le gustaba pretender que su desmoronamiento en el callejón no había pasado), pero Niall parecía decidido a apartarlo de la mente de Louis y había preparado un encuentro con Dominic, uno de sus muchos primos lejanos. Pese a descender de un linaje empobrecido de la familia de Niall, Dominic había hecho verdaderamente una carrera para sus veintisiete años y se había ganado una lujosa oficina, un piso arriba de la de Louis en  _Grayguard_.

—¿Sí? —dijo Louis, dándole a Dominic una sonrisa ladeada—. No sabría por qué.

Dominic bebió su vino. 

—¿Estás buscando halagos? —Tenía una buena voz, sexy, grave y ronca.

—Nop, sé que soy lindo —Louis sonrió más amplio—. Es sólo que... Por lo que he escuchado de ti por parte de Niall, no respetas demasiado a las personas que nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca, lo que es algo gracioso. Estás emparentado con un montón de aristócratas.

Dominic río, pero no lo negó.

—Deben ser los ojos azules. Siempre tuve cierta debilidad por ellos.

Louis sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Estaban coqueteando, ¿no es así? Coquetear era bueno. Niall estaría tan orgulloso de él.

La expresión de Dominic se puso seria.

—Mira, voy a ser directo contigo. No quiero ninguno malentendido aquí. Quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página —miró a Louis a los ojos—. Estoy cansado del ambiente de los clubs y las relaciones ocasionales. A esta altura, me gustaría tener un marido y un par de niños que malcriar — Dominic se encogió de hombros—. Realmente me gustas, pero si una relación seria no es lo que te interesa, es mejor que me lo digas ahora.

Louis tragó saliva, intentando luchar contra la ola de pánico. Esto estaba bien, ¿verdad? Era lo que había estado buscando. Dominic era atractivo y confiado sin ser arrogante, era firme sin ser dominante, era verdaderamente agradable sin parecer débil. Tenía una voz sexy y unos músculos agradables debajo del traje. 

También quería hijos. Dominic cubría todos los requisitos. Era prácticamente perfecto. El hombre de sus sueños.

Louis se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

Dominic sonrió, viéndose divertido.

—No estoy proponiéndome ni nada —dijo, estirándose sobre la mesa y tomando la mano libre de Louis. Su mano era grande y cálida—. No quiero que te espantes. Sólo digo que me gusta lo que veo... una sonrisa como la tuya no es mentirosa... y realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te gustaría llegar a conocerme?

Era razonable.

Louis sonrió y asintió, tratando de ignorar el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago.

El resto de la cita salió bastante bien. Era fácil hablar con Dominic. Era un buen oyente y un gran conversador. Era divertido, inteligente y atractivo. A Louis le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Después de la cena, Dominic le compró flores de camino al departamento de Louis y lo besó castamente al final de su cita, con una mirada cariñosa y fascinada.

En general, fue genial.

Luego esa noche, mientras que Louis miraba las hermosas rosas blancas en su mesita de noche, pensó que Dominic prácticamente era lo que había estado buscando toda su vida.

Se durmió con una sonrisita en los labios, sintiéndose satisfecho y optimista sobre su próxima cita. 

Soñó con manos ásperas y posesivas, fríos ojos verdes y un cuerpo pesado y caliente encima de él. Se despertó, sin aliento y jadeando, su cuerpo hormigueando de anhelo y hambre, del tipo que nunca había sentido antes.

Lágrimas de ira brotaron de sus ojos. No era justo. No quería esto. Quería a Dominic. Quería soñar con Dominic, que era el epítome de todo lo que deseaba en un hombre.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry ahora mismo.

Louis gimió frustrado. Deja de pensar en él, idiota. Había pasado un mes desde que Vlad y Gemma lo ayudaron a escapar. Dudaba que Harry le dedicara algún pensamiento, e incluso si lo hiciera, probablemente sería porque estaba molesto de haber perdido una valiosa ventaja contra su padre. O quizás Louis fue un peón tan insignificante que Harry apenas notó o se preocupó por su fuga.

Louis odiaba cómo esa idea lo hacía sentir estúpidamente molesto. Sus díscolas emociones le demostraban que había hecho bien en escapar cuando lo hizo. Al ritmo en que iban, unos pocos días más con Harry lo hubieran convertido en un juguete sexual sin cerebro, enamorado y feliz de estar encerrado y ser usado cuando su captor estuviera de humor.

Había otra cosa que estaba constantemente en el fondo de su mente: había pasado un mes y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Aunque Louis no esperaba que a Harry le importara lo suficiente como para buscarlo y secuestrarlo de nuevo, sí esperaba que Harry hiciera algo para vengarse de su padre. Pero hasta ahora, nada había pasado. La falta de reacción era un poco desconcertante. Incluso si a Harry no le importaba Louis, seguro que sí le importaba hacer pagar a su padre. ¿O no lo hacía? 

Suspirando, Louis se giró sobre el estómago, abrazó su almohada y trató de enfocar sus pensamientos en Dominic, recordándose que los problemas de su padre ya no eran su preocupación. Había tomado la decisión. No quería tener nada que ver con la mafia, el narcotráfico o el mundo criminal en general. No conocía a su padre tan bien como para preocuparse demasiado por él como persona, y lo que había descubierto sobre él por Harry, no le había precisamente simpatizado. No amaba a su padre, y su padre ciertamente no lo amaba a él. Esto último se había vuelto abiertamente obvio, cuando su padre había perdido rápidamente su interés en Louis, cuando le dijo que no sabía nada sobre su secuestrador.

 _"Eres un inútil"_ , fue lo único que Richard Tomlinson había dicho antes de irse. Louis no dejaría que lo afectara —la falta de cariño de su padre no era nada nuevo— pero cuando Niall le ofreció un trabajo en su compañía, no lo dudó. Ya tuvo suficiente de intentar ser un buen hijo. Estaba tan harto. Su padre y Harry podrían matarse mutuamente por lo que le importaba. Louis no daba una mierda por ninguno de ellos. Iba a ser feliz. Iba a ser feliz y nunca tener que mirar por encima del hombro.

Con eso en mente, Louis cerró los ojos y pensó decididamente en la sonrisa de Dominic.

A la mañana siguiente, el helicóptero de su padre se estrelló en Colombia. 

🥀

Harry se sentó frente a su escritorio en su oficina de Suiza, ojeando los titulares de los periódicos británicos que Anna le había traído. Su mirada se quedó atrapada en la primera página de uno de ellos. Una fotografía.

—¿Algo interesante? —dijo.

—No realmente —respondió Anna—. El funeral fue hace tres días. El  _SIS Británico_  sospecha de grupos organizados de criminales colombianos, pero no hay evidencias hasta ahora.

Harry zumbaba.

—Ambos sabemos que no las habrá. López no es un aficionado.

Anna alzó las cejas.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan amistoso con él? La última vez que lo comprobé, lo despreciabas.

—Tiene sus usos — dijo Harry.

Una sonrisa divertida adornó el rostro normalmente serio de Anna.

—Sí, hacer el trabajo sucio por ti, pensando que está siguiendo su propia agenda.

Harry le dio una mirada inexpresiva. 

—Tomlinson lo embaucó. Yo sólo ayudé a López a averiguarlo.

—Por la bondad de tu corazón, por supuesto.

No valía la pena comentar nada, así que no lo hizo.

—No pensé que realmente lo harías matar —dijo Anna.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decir que esté triste por la muerte de Tomlinson, pero no puedo tomar crédito por ello. Lo dejé a la discreción de López. No tengo tanta influencia en él, de todos modos —Esperaba que López fuera algo bruto con Tomlinson, no que lo matara. Había sido un error de cálculo de su parte.

Quizás por eso no había sentido ninguna satisfacción particular cuando le informaron de la muerte de Tomlinson.

Los labios de Anna se retorcieron.

—Es muy raro que esté de acuerdo con López. El mundo está mejor sin ese traidor de mierda —sacudiendo la cabeza, Anna se volteó para irse.

—Anya.

Se detuvo y lo miró inquisitivamente.

La mirada de Harry regresó a la fotografía del funeral.

—Descubre quién es este hombre —dijo, empujando el periódico sobre el escritorio para que pudiera verlo—. Todo sobre él.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Anna, sin que se le mueva una pestaña. Estaba acostumbrada a peticiones más extrañas. Era una Ex agente de la  _KGB_  con entrenamiento, después de todo. Muy poco podría perturbarla.

Harry se reclinó en su asiento.

—El que tiene un brazo alrededor del hijo de Tomlinson.

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.

Él encontró su mirada con constancia.

Pero ella no cuestionó sus órdenes. Siempre fue más sabia que Vlad. Aunque era mayor que Harry, por quince años, y lo había conocido por mucho más tiempo que Vlad —había sido anteriormente guardaespaldas de su padre— Anna nunca se permitió a sí misma hablar tan libremente como Vlad. Harry sabía que ella lo apreciaba, pero era profesional hasta la médula.

Cuando Anna se fue, Harry se acercó al periódico.

Miró con detenimiento la fotografía nuevamente.

El muchacho no parecía particularmente destrozado por la muerte de su padre. Considerando lo que Harry sabía sobre Tomlinson, no podría decir que estuviera sorprendido.

Louis se veía... diferente. Su cabello de mechones dorados y castaños estaba estirado detrás, su rostro con forma de corazón pálido y en blanco, sus azules ojos serios.

Harry encontró su propia mano aferrada al reposabrazos.

Arrastró la mirada, enfocándose en el hombre alto que tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho y le estaba susurrando algo al oído de Louis. Lucía más que amistoso. 

Arrugando el periódico con sus manos y arrojándolo a la basura, Harry apretó los labios.

Tomlinson estaba muerto. El muchacho ya no era relevante. Cualquier plan que Harry hubiese tenido con respecto al muchacho ya no era relevante. No necesitaba ninguna información del hombre que tenía sus manos sobre...

Disgustado, Harry interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. Quizás Vlad tenía razón después de todo. Esto era inaceptable.

Su teléfono sonó.

 _—Encontré la información que me pediste —_ dijo Anna cuando respondió _—. ¿Quieres que te reenvíe el archivo?_

A veces deseaba que Anna no fuera tan eficiente como lo era.

 _—¿Harry?_ —dijo cuándo no respondió.

—No —dijo—. Sólo hazme un corto resumen.

 _—Dominic Bommer_  —dijo Anna— _. Veintisiete, Jefe del departamento de Gestión de Riesgos en Grayguard. Es la empresa de servicios financieros más importante del Reino Unido..._

—Conozco Grayguard —dijo Harry—. Conocí a Arthur Horan. Continúa.

—Considerando todo, ha hecho una carrera impresionante, y parece haberlo logrado sin hacer enemigos. Según dicen, es firme en sus creencias, pero de trato bastante agradable. Posee una encantadora casa en Kensington y...

 _—¿Orientación sexual? —_ dijo Harry.

Hubo un silencio en la línea. 

Finalmente, Anna respondió.

_—No es promiscuo, pero parece ser gay o bi. En una entrevista, mencionó que está buscando una relación seria._

Harry recogió un encendedor del escritorio.

—¿La naturaleza de la relación con el hijo de Tomlinson?

 _—Parece ser algo reciente —_ dijo Anna luego de un momento— _. Ha habido especulaciones en los medios británicos, pero no puedo confirmar nada aún..._

—No te molestes en hacerlo —dijo Harry—. No es importante.

Colgó y puso el teléfono en el escritorio, con mucho cuidado.

Luego sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y giró la tapa del encendedor. Reclinándose en la silla, tomó una bocanada profunda, y luego otra.

Así que el chico finalmente había encontrado a su hombre perfecto. Bien por él.

_Bien._

🥀

Louis se sentó junto a la piscina, mirando la casa brillantemente iluminada. Podía escuchar las risas y la música, incluso desde aquí. Era el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de Niall y, ya que Niall estaba prácticamente viviendo con los Mendes últimamente, su cumpleaños este año se celebraba en la casa de Zach.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, Louis sonrió débilmente. Estaba feliz por su amigo, feliz de que todo por fin iba bien en su vida. La felicidad de Niall había sido peleada duramente y ganada. Era agradable ver que un amor tan fuerte realmente existía y que los  _"felices para siempre"_  no eran algo de los cuentos de hadas.

Mordiéndose el labio, Louis levantó la mirada hacia la luna.

Probablemente debería volver a entrar. Pero Dios, ya estaba enfermo de estar en el extremo receptor de las miradas compasivas y preocupadas, como si padeciera una enfermedad terminal. Estaba harto de decirles a todos que estaba bien. Nadie le creía, de todos modos.

No es como si Louis no pudiera entender qué les pasaba a todos. Hasta donde todos ellos sabían, él estuvo viviendo en el infierno por los últimos meses: primero su secuestro, luego el asesinato de su padre apenas un mes después de su escape. Era mucho. Realmente lo era. Pero lo estaba enfrentando. Estaba bien. ¿Por qué sus amigos no podrían entender que su compasión y preocupación excesiva le pesaban, recordándole cosas que prefería olvidar?

Cómo el hecho de que probablemente fuera su culpa que su padre estuviera muerto.

_No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello, no pienses en ello._

Un movimiento en la terraza le llamó la atención. Louis sonrió ligeramente al notar las dos altas figuras allí, cada una en los brazos del otro. Shawn y Niall se besaban bajo la luna llena, las manos de uno en el pelo del otro, las bocas voraces y tiernas a la vez. Se besaron como si se pertenecieran mutuamente.

Debe ser agradable amar y sentirse amado.

Al notar que se los estaba comiendo con la mirada, Louis desvió la vista, hacia la lisa y oscura superficie de la piscina. Otra explosión de risas llegó desde el interior de la casa. Louis se tragó un nudo súbito en su garganta. No por primera vez desde que regresó a Inglaterra, se sentía como un extraño entre sus amigos. No sentía que perteneciera aquí.

Pero por otra parte, ya no estaba seguro de dónde pertenecía. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, podría ser uno de los motivos por los que se había aferrado a Dominic tan rápido. Dominic no lo conocía de antes. No sabía que Louis era habitualmente mucho más alegre y fácil de tratar que ahora. Si Louis estaba tranquilo y no tenía ganas de hablar, Dominic no pensaba nada al respecto. Dominic lo había apoyado a través del ajetreo casi surrealista, que prosiguió a la muerte de su padre, una presencia silenciosa y reconfortante a su lado, sin hacer preguntas ni juicios. Dominic era algo increíble. Louis deseaba que estuviera aquí esta noche. Quizás entonces la gente dejaría de dedicarle esas miradas. Sin mencionar que Louis... ¿podría extrañar a Dominic? Quizás. No estaban oficialmente juntos aún —Dominic no lo estaba apresurando, en consideración a la muerte de su padre— pero Louis definitivamente extrañaba la coquetería sin complicaciones, y la sensación de seguridad que la presencia de Dominic le daba.

Louis se preguntaba si así sería como la gente empezaba a enamorarse. Esperaba que lo fuera. Dominic era un hombre en el que podría confiar para que no le rompiera el corazón. Era agradable, confiado, y refrescantemente directo y honesto. Antes de irse en un viaje de negocios a Japón, lo había mirado a los ojos y le dijo que esperaba una respuesta positiva de Louis cuando volviera. Era algo arrogante pero encantadoramente honesto de su parte. Dominic no jugaba juegos mentales. Louis adoraba eso de él.

Detrás de él, una rama se quebró.

Louis se tensó, la piel de gallina corriendo por su columna vertebral mientras que lo llenó un peculiar estado de alerta.

Contuvo la respiración, su corazón golpeando contra las costillas.  _Tum—tum, tum—tum, tum—tum._

Era una estupidez. No había nadie detrás de él. Estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra. Estaba de vuelta en casa.

Él no podía estar allí.

Una mano grande y callosa se envolvió en su cuello.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Louis. No era posible. Estaba imaginándose cosas. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Tragando, volteó la cabeza lentamente. 

Helados ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y Louis no podía respirar, ahogándose en sus profundidades frías, como un conejo atrapado en la trampa de un cazador.

Podría gritar. Shawn y Niall lo oirían fácilmente si lo hacía.

—¿Me extrañaste,  _Solnyshko?_  —dijo una voz engañosamente suave.

Louis se lanzó hacia delante y selló sus labios juntos. Las manos de Harry se aferraron a su cara, sus labios calientes quemándolo, su lengua invadiendo la boca de Louis con una intensidad decidida, mientras la ligera barba de Harry dejaba rozaduras en la piel de Louis.

Dios, se sentía ahogarse, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y lo único que lo mantenía unido fuera la boca y las manos de Harry. Gemiditos rotos escaparon de los temblorosos y hambrientos labios de Louis —necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba tanto— con sus brazos enroscados al cuello de Harry, su cuerpo tensándose, como una flor buscando alcanzar al sol. Las grandes manos de Harry se deslizaron, descendiendo por la espalda de Louis antes de apretar sus nalgas y levantarlo...

Gimiendo contra la boca de Harry, Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y dejó que lo cargara... hacia algún sitio. Al menos creyó que se estaban moviendo, pero era difícil pensar, pensar era jodidamente imposible, cuando todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el deseo carnal y emocional. Sólo podía aferrarse a Harry, moviendo sus ávidas manos por la ancha espalda de Harry, tocando los músculos duros debajo de la camisa... y Dios, su boca sabía tan bien, olía tan bien, terroso y masculino, para nada como la costosa colonia que usaba Dominic...

_Joder, Dominic._

Louis apartó la boca, jadeando.

—Espera... no puedo.

Harry lo empujó contra un muro de la casa, inmovilizándolo fácilmente con sólo sus caderas. Louis se tragó un gemido cuando sus erecciones se frotaron.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Harry, atrapando con los brazos la cabeza de Louis, sus verdes ojos clavados en los suyos.

Louis se lamió los hinchados e hipersensibles labios, sintiéndose mareado por la cercanía de Harry. Pensar y hablar resultaba un desafío cuando lo único que deseaba era la boca de Harry de vuelta sobre la suya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Louis susurró con la voz ronca, intentando obligar a sus piernas a desenredarse de la cintura de Harry. Ellas se negaban a cooperar—. ¿Me estás acosando? Es bastante espeluznante, incluso para ti.

—Estoy en Londres por negocios —dijo Harry, torciendo los labios—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acosarte, amor.

Una ola de humillación lo barrió, antes de que Louis pudiera entender que esa realmente no era una respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo, levantando la barbilla—. Ni siquiera es mi casa.

Por un momento, Harry no respondió.

—No le dijiste a nadie que yo fui quien te secuestró. Quería preguntarte por qué. Por eso estoy aquí. 

 _Oh_.

Intentando ignorar la aplastante decepción en su vientre, Louis se obligó a deslizar sus piernas hacia abajo. Todavía atrapado entre los brazos de Harry, tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Fuiste tú quien mató a mi padre?

Algo cambió en la expresión de Harry.

—No —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Louis exhaló, la culpa que había estado cargando por un mes, finalmente cedía. Podría no haber amado a su padre, podría haberlo conocido mínimamente, pero aun así Richard Tomlinson era su papá. Lo había estado matando el pensar que podría ser en parte responsable de la muerte de su padre, porque no le había contado a nadie sobre el rol de Harry en su secuestro.

El alivio que sentía era tan grande que Louis se encontró sonriendo.

 _—Blyad(36)_  —maldijo Harry antes de inclinarse y chupar la piel de la mejilla de Louis. Continuó chupando. Le dejaría un chupón de seguro.

_(36. "La Puta")_

—Detente —Louis consiguió decir—. No estoy... no puedes.

Harry respiró contra su mejilla, sus dedos enterrándose en las caderas de Louis.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy... estoy en una especie de relación —Por algún motivo, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Estúpido. Era tan estúpido.

Todo su cuerpo protestaba cuando Harry se alejó.

La iluminación del farol no era lo suficientemente brillante como para permitirle distinguir la expresión de Harry.

—¿Una relación? —dijo Harry.

Sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo, Louis asintió. Era una diminuta mentirita blanca, ¿verdad? Él y Dominic aún no estaban juntos, pero entendían que tentativamente lo estarían. Estaban saliendo. O algo así.

—Él es genial —dijo Louis—. Me gusta mucho. Por lo que no podría estar tonteando contigo incluso si tú no fueras... tú. No soy un tramposo. Desprecio el engaño.

Harry tuvo el coraje de parecer divertido.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo tonto muchachito sentimental, con la cabeza colgada de las nubes.

Louis le clavó una mirada asesina.

Harry alisó las arrugas del entrecejo de Louis con el pulgar.

—¿Esa mirada de gatito disgustado debería ser intimidante? — dijo, su tono burlón contradiciendo al hambre en su mirada. Era un contraste tan inquietante: Harry le hablaba con tanta burla y aun así lo miraba como si quisiera consumirlo.

—Te aborrezco —dijo Louis. 

Harry torció una comisura.

—¿Por eso me estás acariciando, amor?

Louis bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, viendo traicionado a sus propias manos acariciar el pecho de Harry. Apartó sus manos y las empuñó a sus lados.

—Es alguna estupidez del Síndrome de Estocolmo —dijo, parpadeando rápidamente cuando las lágrimas de rabia llenaron sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba mal en él? Finalmente había conocido a un hombre increíble, alguien con quien podría construir una vida. ¿Por qué carajos tenía ganas de enterrar su cara en el pecho de Harry, aferrarse a él con sus cuatro extremidades, y rogarle que lo llevara lejos? —Mi padre está muerto —dijo Louis con firmeza—. Tu amigo fue vengado. Ya no tienes motivos para jugar conmigo —encontró la mirada de Harry y susurró, su voz encrudecida por la honestidad—. Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto? No puedes ser tan cruel.

Harry puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No estoy haciendo nada, cachorro —dijo en un tono muy suave—. No vine aquí para esto. Tú fuiste el que se me arrojó encima al momento de verme.

Alegrándose de que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo, Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Es el Síndrome de Estocolmo. Voy a ver a un terapeuta y superarlo.

—No suenas muy convencido. 

—Estoy seguro de ello —dijo Louis, levantando la barbilla—. Si no estuviera enfermo, nunca engañaría a Dominic. Nunca engaño a mis parejas.

—Engañar implica una relación con compromiso —dijo Harry — ¿Se te ocurrió que podrías no estar lo suficientemente comprometido con ese...  _ejemplo de perfección?_  —Se acercó nuevamente a Louis y se inclinó hasta que sólo media pulgada separaba sus rostros. Su aliento cepillando en la mejilla de Louis—. Quizás tu cuerpo sabe a quién le pertenece.

Los párpados de Louis se volvieron pesados y su cuerpo se sentía débil.

—No —logró decir.

—Estás temblando, amor, y ni siquiera te estoy tocando.

Louis tragó duro, luchando contra la insensata urgencia de reclinarse en Harry.  _Estoy saliendo con Dominic. Te odio._

Los dientes de Harry rozaron su mandíbula.

—¿A quién le perteneces, bebé?

Louis casi gimoteó.

—¿Te tocó? —preguntó Harry— ¿Te folló?

Louis deseó poder decirle que sí, sólo para hacerlo callar.

—Mi padre murió —susurró—. El sexo era lo último en mi cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Harry besando la mejilla de Louis. Dios, sus labios, su barba—. Te recuerdo diferente. Siempre fuiste una pequeña putita, siempre deseando una polla—. Chupó en la mandíbula de Louis, sus dientes enterrándose en la carne.

 _Por tu polla_ , estuvo cerca de decir Louis, reprimiendo otro gemido.

—¿Por qué te importa? —dijo en cambio, abriendo los párpados con algo de esfuerzo—. ¿Por qué te importa si ya follamos o si no lo hicimos? Yo era un juguete para ti. Un peón. Pero ahora el juego terminó. El rey fue derribado. ¿Para qué necesitas un peón?

Harry se apartó.

—Tienes razón: no lo hago. Ya no me eres útil.

Louis pegó una sonrisa en su cara.

—Exactamente. Así que por favor, por favor, no me arruines esto. Tengo muchas esperanzas en nuestra relación. Él es bueno, es agradable y es amable conmigo. Tenemos intereses en común. Me gusta mucho —Puede ofrecerme lo que tú no puedes —ni quieres— darme, nunca.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Harry palpitó.

—No estoy interesado en arruinar tu relación ideal. Pero antes de casarte con tu Señor Perfecto, quizás deberías considerar revisar su casa en busca de animales callejeros.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Eres demasiado confiado e idealista —dijo Harry, mirándolo con evidente disgusto—. Prueba vivir la vida asumiendo que todo el mundo es un cabrón. Algunas personas sólo lo esconden mejor que otras.

—Esa es una forma muy triste de vivir —dijo Louis suavemente.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No vengas llorando a buscarme cuando te lastimen.

Louis parpadeó, una sensación divertida asentándose en su estómago.

—No sabía que tuviera la alternativa.

Los labios de Harry se tensaron.

—No lo es —miró un instante a Louis antes de decir—. Adiós, bonito—Y se volteó.

Algo similar al pánico ahogó la garganta de Louis.

—Ya ni siquiera me siento bonito —se oyó decir.

Harry lo volvió a mirar. Su mirada hizo a Louis sentir muy inhibido por su cabello alaciado hacia atrás y su aburrida, segura, ropa. No se veía para nada como el chico de pies descalzos y cabello alborotado en brillantes y extravagantes camisas que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—Adiós, bonito—dijo Harry, su tono algo diferente, algo apretado, antes de perderse en la noche.

Louis se reclinó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, intentando tragar el grueso nudo de su garganta.

_Adiós._

🥀

Louis apenas durmió esa noche, sacudiéndose y moviéndose, y se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose cansado y frustrado pero con una determinación iracunda corriéndole por las venas. Iba a borrar a Harry Styles de su mente.

La doctora Miranda Benson era una mujer de mediana edad, con inteligentes ojos marrones enmarcados en un delgado par de anteojos. Su oficina estaba decorada con buen gusto y, aun así, se las arreglaba para parecer cómoda y acogedora. Louis se sintió cómodo instantáneamente cuando ella le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse.

Por media hora, sólo lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, mientras el tropezaba con su historia. Le contó todo. No tenía mucho sentido buscar ayuda psicológica si uno no tenía intenciones de ser honesto.

El rostro de Miranda lucía medianamente comprensivo mientras que Louis describía su problema, pero, para su decepción y confusión, no estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo en que él sufría del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Mientras que estoy de acuerdo en que el aislamiento y el evidente desequilibrio de poder en la relación con su secuestrador no podría ser saludable para ti, no presentas el comportamiento típico de alguien con el síndrome —dijo—. No estás justificando a tu secuestrador. No crees que normalmente sea un buen tipo. Fuiste capaz de escapar. Cada caso es distinto, por supuesto, pero las víctimas del Síndrome de Estocolmo generalmente, ni siquiera desean ser rescatados —Su mirada no lo juzgaba cuando añadió suavemente—. En cuanto al desequilibrio de poder en su relación, entiendo que provenía de sus preferencias sexuales, ¿verdad?

Louis sólo pudo tartamudear y sonrojarse. Nunca había hablado de sus fantasías y perversiones con alguien que no fuera Harry; hablar de ello con una mujer de la edad de su madre, era bastante embarazoso.

—¿Usaron palabras seguras? —dijo Miranda.

Mordiéndose el labio, Louis asintió.

—¿Por qué crees que te ofreció palabras de seguridad en vez de sólo tomar lo que quería?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo que no lo excitaba violar a nadie, y yo le creí, pero probablemente también buscaba hacerme confiar en él.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir, Louis: eres capaz de pensar críticamente en lo que respecta a tu captor, cuestionas sus motivos en vez de confiar ciegamente en él. Eso es muy bueno. Es saludable.

Louis se encogió un poquito.

—Pero sí confiaba en él, al menos en la cama. Me hacía sentir lo suficientemente seguro como —Su piel se recalentó— para...

Miranda no se inmutó.

—¿Para jugar escenas de violación con él? 

Louis nunca se había sentido tan mortificado, en toda su vida.

_—Ahmm..._

La mirada que Miranda le dedicó era amable y divertida.

—No te avergüences, no es nada que no haya escuchado antes. Muchas veces, las fantasías de la gente exceden los límites de lo que consideran que deberían sentir, quedando por fuera de lo que consideran normal. Fantasías de violación o fantasías de seducción forzada, son en realidad de las fantasías sexuales más comunes tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Mientras que ambas partes den su consentimiento y usen palabras de seguridad, no hay nada malo con esos juegos —Hizo una pausa, observándolo con calma—. Sin embargo, el hecho de que te sintieras lo suficientemente seguro con tu captor como para hacer eso, muestra un grado de confianza que uno no suele sentir hacia su captor. ¿Puedes explicar por qué confiaste en él?

Louis se encogió de hombros, buscando las palabras.

—Yo... yo no lo sé. Él me asustaba al principio, pero también era... diferente a sus hombres. Siempre he sido bastante buen juez del carácter. Podría decirse que tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para no incurrir en la violencia física sin una buena razón —Se pasó una mano por su cabello. No lo había alaciado esa mañana. Todavía estaba inseguro del motivo. Aclarándose la garganta, Louis continuó—. Hasta su llegada, los guardias me usaban de bolsa de boxeo cuando se embriagaban. Él terminó con eso, me mudó a una habitación cómoda, me dio comida y... sí.

Miranda frunció algo el ceño. 

—¿Y empezaste a verlo como a tu salvador?

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy bastante convencido de que era su objetivo. Quiero decir, nunca me dijo cómo pensaba usarme, pero estoy seguro de que quería manipularme para necesitarlo y confiar en él. Pensé que si estaba tratando de ganarse mi confianza, no era previsible que le interesara herirme después. De una forma retorcida, el hecho de que sospechara de él me hacía a la vez sentirme seguro con él, físicamente. Y bueno —bajó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, viéndose los dedos—... me sentía tan atraído por él que tenía problemas para pensar. Era todo instinto, para ser honesto.

—Ya veo —dijo, sin ningún juicio en la voz—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado o fantaseado con tener una relación con él?

Louis se congeló.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo luego de un momento, todavía mirándose las manos.

—Louis — dijo ella—. Necesito que seas honesto conmigo. ¿Estás siendo totalmente honesto conmigo ahora?

—Estoy siendo honesto —dijo con brusquedad.

Ella no dijo nada.

Él tomó una profunda respiración.

—Lo lamento —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. Es sólo que... Él y yo... nosotros... siempre supe que no iba hacia ninguna parte. Él es todo lo que yo no quiero. Mi padre era igual que él: siempre ocupado, distante, con el corazón frío y manipulador. Nunca tuvo tiempo para mi madre o para mí. Éramos prácticamente extraños el uno para el otro. No quiero eso para mis hijos. Quiero amor. Quiero un marido amoroso y atento que me ponga en primer lugar. Alguien que me cuide —sintió una profunda vergüenza apenas lo dijo. Ahora Miranda probablemente adivinaría que tenía un fetiche sobre un  _"Papi"_  por sobre sus otras extrañas perversiones.

—Mencionaste que estás saliendo con alguien —dijo.

—Algo así —dijo Louis, aliviado por el cambio de tema—. Dominic. Es genial. Quiero decir, no estamos oficialmente juntos aún ni nada, pero salimos unas cuantas veces. Tenemos intereses en común. Desea las mismas cosas que yo.

—Ya veo —parecía pensativa—. ¿Te sientes seguro con él?

Louis asintió.

—Seguro, ha sido de mucho apoyo y muy atento.

—¿Dirías que confías lo suficiente en él como para interpretar una escena de violación?

Louis palideció.

—¿Qué...? —dijo antes de toser—. Sólo lo conozco desde hace un mes. Es algo pronto. Ni siquiera hemos hecho algo más que besarnos.

Miranda asintió, con una expresión ilegible.

—Muy bien. Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Louis.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, parpadeando—. Pero... pero no hiciste nada para... — _Curarme de él._  

Ella levantó las cejas, mirándolo.

—Tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo —dijo Louis sonando ronco—. Haga que se detenga. Por favor.

Su rostro reflejaba simpatía.

—Como ya dije, lo tuyo no es un caso típico de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Mantenías el sentido de tí mismo. No te engañabas sobre sus motivos. Deseabas escaparte y lo hiciste. Estás tratando de continuar con tu vida personal en vez de enfocarte en tu captor. Estás convencido de que él es completamente malo para ti. Eres capaz de ver sus faltas con claridad —Ella sonrió—. No necesitas mi ayuda, Louis. Eres fuerte.

 _No lo soy,_  pensó mientras dejaba su despacho.  _Realmente no lo soy._

Quizás debería haberle contado a Miranda que en vez de confiar en el tipo con el que estaba saliendo, Louis pensaba en Harry y en lo que este le había dicho sobre Dominic. Había intentado honestamente no pensar en la advertencia de Harry, pero no pudo evitarlo. Pese a todos los defectos de Harry, nunca le había mentido. ¿Por qué le mentiría Harry sobre Dominic? ¿Con qué fin?

Así fue como Louis se encontró, más tarde ese día, tocando el timbre en casa de Dominic, incluso cuando su dueño todavía estaba en Japón.

Miró alrededor. No había estado en la casa de Dominic anteriormente. Era una bonita y pintoresca casa en un gran barrio. Louis se podía imaginar fácilmente viviendo allí. Podía fácilmente imaginarse a un par de dulces niños jugando en el jardín.

La puerta se abrió.

Louis parpadeó.

El tipo —realmente un niño— que estaba al otro lado era bastante bonito. Delgado, alto y con piernas largas, tenía un desordenado cabello rojo oscuro, piel pálida y grandes ojos verdes del tipo gatuno con las pestañas más largas que Louis hubiera visto. No podía tener más de dieciocho años pero, claramente, Louis sabía de primera mano cuán engañosas podrían ser las apariencias.

Algo semejable al reconocimiento parpadeó en los profundos ojos del pelirrojo.

—Dominic no está en casa —dijo el muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Louis.

Parpadeando, Louis caviló unos instantes antes de volver a tocar el timbre.

—Debo haber confundido el día en que regresaba —dijo cuándo la puerta se abrió. Le sonrió brillantemente al chico— Soy Louis. No sabía que Dominic tuviera un pariente viviendo con él.

El muchacho se burló.

—No soy su pariente. Y sé quién eres.

Louis inclinó la cabeza.

—Entonces me tienes en desventaja, compañero. 

—Soy Sam —dijo el pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes refulgentes—. Vivo aquí.

Eso era bastante obvio.

—¿Te importaría explicarme? —dijo Louis, aún con una sonrisa débil, pero estaba bastante seguro de no estar imaginando la oleada de hostilidad proveniente del muchacho. O el chico era gruñón por naturaleza o tenía algo personal contra Louis. Louis estaba inclinado a pensar que era esto último.

—No —Nuevamente la puerta se cerró de golpe en la cara de Louis.

Correcto.

Louis se giró y encaró hacia su coche.

Luego esa noche, cuando Dominic lo llamó por Skype, Louis decidió sacar el tema.

—Me equivoqué de fecha y fui a tu casa esta tarde —dijo Louis. —Conocí a Sam.

La postura relajada de Dominic no cambió. Sonrió, aunque había cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Conociste a Sammy? No lo mencionó cuando hablé con él.

—Sí —dijo Louis—. Nunca mencionaste que no vivías solo.

Dominic exhaló, evaluando su cara.

—No lo mencioné porque no es fácil de explicar. Algunas personas lo interpretan mal.

Louis tenía una sonrisa torcida. 

—Me gustaría pensar que no soy sólo "alguna persona".

—Espero que no lo seas —dijo Dominic, con sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados centrados en los labios de Louis—. Me gusta tu cabello, por cierto. Ni siquiera sabía que era tan enrulado.

El deseo en la mirada de Dominic hizo a Louis sentirse algo incómodo. Se dijo a sí mismo que la incomodidad desaparecería luego de que permitiera a Dominic algo más que unos cuantos besos castos. Aun así, el hecho de que no se sintiera particularmente culpable por haber besado ayer a Harry era bastante preocupante. No se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Cuando conocí a Sam —empezó a contar Dominic, regresando la mirada a los ojos de Louis—, era un niño sin hogar, medio muerto de hambre. Lo llevé a casa. Le ofrecí un hogar —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso es prácticamente todo.

—¡Oh! —dijo Louis—. Eso es... extremadamente dulce.

Dominic negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si lo hubieras visto por entonces.

—Dijiste que algunas personas lo interpretaban mal. ¿Por qué?

El apuesto rostro de Dominic se descompuso en una mueca.

—Porque la gente piensa con sus traseros. Sí, sé que parece extraño. Vive conmigo, soy abierto sobre mi sexualidad, y soy mucho mayor que él. No estamos emparentados y aun así pago por su educación —pago todos sus gastos— así que por supuesto, la gente empieza a asumir un montón de mierda. Sammy es heterosexual, y es un niño, y yo no soy un jodido pedófilo, pero algunas personas todavía creen que soy su  _Suggar Daddy_  —Dominic rió, como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que hubiera escuchado.

Louis no se reía con él.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo eres? —murmuró—. Si lo entendí correctamente, las relaciones entre  _Suggar Daddys_ y  _Suggar Babys_  no son necesariamente sexuales.

La sonrisa de Dominic se desvaneció.

—Estoy seguro —dijo, con un borde afilado surgiendo en su voz—. Sam no se queda conmigo por mi dinero. Soy su familia.

—Lo lamento —dijo Louis, intentando no demostrar su sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Dominic no se comportaba suave y considerado en torno a él—. Sólo lo pregunto porque él no parecía estar feliz de verme. Parecía... algo amenazado.

Dominic suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Sammy es inseguro. Cree que voy a deshacerme de él cuando inicie mi propia familia —miró a los ojos de Louis—. Está equivocado. No se va a ninguna parte, sin importar lo que alguien piense.

_Indirecta entendida._

Louis forzó una sonrisa y cortó la conversación, alegando estar cansado. Cerró el Skype y se desmoronó de espaldas en las almohadas, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. No acababa de imaginarse a Dominic advirtiéndole, sin dejar lugar a dudas, que la presencia de Sam en su casa era innegociable, incluso si se comprometieran en su relación. Y Harry le había insinuado que las cosas no eran tan inocentes como lo había hecho sonar Dominic.

Por amor de Dios.

Louis gimió, girando sobre el estómago y enterrando el rostro en la almohada. ¿Por qué confiaba en la palabra de Harry por sobre Dominic? No debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Si Dominic actuaba protector con el niño sin techo al que le había ofrecido un hogar, era algo simplemente admirable. Con seguridad, reflejaba algo bueno de su personalidad. Eso demostraba que sería un padre genial y cariñoso algún día. Dominic era perfecto. Estaba actuando estúpidamente al dudarlo. En cuanto Dominic regresara de Japón, lo que sucedería mañana, Louis debería decirle que sí: que le gustaría emprender una relación con él. No tenía sentido posponerlo.

Tomada la decisión, cerró los ojos y esperó no tener más sueños.

Pero los sueños vinieron.

En su sueño, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el encantador jardincito de Dominic. Las risitas de un niño alcanzaron sus oídos. Louis sonrió, viendo a un niño pequeño, regordete y con el cabello rizado, correr hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Louis lo atrapó, riendo, y alzó a la adorable criatura por sobre su cabeza. El niño chillaba, con sus verdes ojos iluminados de placer. 

🥀

El siguiente día no empezó bien para Louis. Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana en la oficina de su padre —todavía no podía pensar en ella como suya— lidiando con cosas que requerían su atención inmediata e ignorando estoicamente las miradas condescendientes y desconfiadas en los rostros de sus empleados más antiguos. No era fácil, considerando que era evidente que algunas cosas, sobre cómo se dirigía la empresa, no tenían demasiado sentido, lo cual probablemente tuviera mucho que ver con el lado extraoficial de los negocios de su padre. Eso le hacía doler la cabeza. Cualquier investigación por su parte, podría destapar una lata repleta de gusanos que Louis no estaba seguro de estar preparado para enfrentar ahora mismo.

Finalmente, enfermo y cansado por todas las complicadas maniobras y horas de negociaciones, Louis abandonó las oficinas de la compañía bastante tarde y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la casa de Dominic. Se suponía que Dominic llegaría en cualquier momento y Louis quería estar presente cuando lo hiciera.

A Louis le habría gustado decir que no podía esperar para ver a Dominic, pero eso no era verdad. Antes de comprometerse con nada, quería observar a Dominic interactuando con Sam. Porque, sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, algo en todo este asunto lo hacía sentir incómodo. Contrariamente a la opinión de Harry, Louis no era un ingenuo niño con la cabeza en las nubes... ya no. Sí, aún creía en lo bondad intrínseca de la gente, y siempre sería un optimista de corazón, pero luego de su decepcionante relación con Neville, quien había resultado ser casado, sería un idiota de confiar tan ciegamente de nuevo.

Cuando Louis bajó de su coche, se encontró a Sam sentado en el porche de la casa de Dominic, con un cigarrillo entre los labios. 

—Hola —dijo Louis, acercándose al chico.

Sam estiró sus largas piernas hacia el frente, básicamente bloqueando el acceso al porche. Ojos verde esmeralda observaban a Louis con dureza.

—Dominic todavía no está en casa.

—Lo sé —dijo Louis, evaluando al muchacho—. Pero debería estar llegando dentro de la próxima media hora.

—Estará agotado luego del largo vuelo —dijo Sam.

Louis casi se echó a reír. La descarada aversión del chico era algo hilarante. Y Sam realmente era un niño... podría ser más alto y ancho de hombros que Louis, pero no había forma de que tuviera más de dieciocho años, quizás era incluso más joven.

—Me siento como si hubiera matado a tu cachorro o algo —dijo Louis aligerando la situación y sonriendo un poco. No podía recordar la última vez en que le había desagradado tanto a alguien—. ¿Qué te hice?

Sam tomó una seca de su cigarrillo.

—No me gustan los ricos gilipollas de cara bonita que utilizan a Dominic y le dan falsas esperanzas. Se merece algo mejor.

Louis frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—No lo estoy utilizando.

—Por favor —dijo Sam, burlándose—. Cuando vivía en las calles, vi muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Aprendí a leer a la gente. He visto fotos de ti y Dominic. Nunca te ves como si él te atrajera, como si estuvieses enamorado. Hay algo insensible y calculador como la mierda en la forma en que lo miras. Obviamente, no puedes estar tras su dinero —miró a Louis—. No logro descubrir qué es lo que buscas, pero no confío en ti.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, repentinamente incómodo.

—No lo estoy usando —repitió, aunque era consciente de que ya no sonaba tan seguro. Era cierto que había escogido a Dominic con la mente, no con el corazón, ¿pero eso era algo tan malo? Estaba harto de ver sus sueños aplastados una y otra vez. Claramente su corazón no tenía idea de lo que le convenía. Y no era como si hubiera engañado a Dominic en cualquier cosa: le había dicho a Dominic que se convertiría en su novio únicamente cuando estuviera absolutamente seguro de lo que quería. Hasta entonces, sólo estaban saliendo casualmente.

—¿No lo haces? —dijo Sam, arqueando sus oscuras cejas rojas— ¿Estás diciendo que tienes, algo como, sentimientos por él? Por favor.

Louis le dio una mirada inexpresiva. ¿Quién se creía que era este chico?

—No, no estoy diciendo que tengo sentimientos profundos, pero realmente dudo que él tenga sentimientos profundos hacia mí, tampoco. Nos gustamos, hemos estado saliendo por un mes, pero con la muerte de mi padre, apenas tuvimos tiempo de tener citas apropiadas y enamorarnos. Así no es cómo funcionan las relaciones entre adultos, Sam.

El muchacho bufó. 

—¿Entonces nunca has deseado a nadie tan mal como para no preocuparte sobre cuánto lo conoces?

Desviando la vista, Louis se frotó la nuca.

—Atracción física y amor no son lo mismo.

—Salvo que seas asexual, y sé que no lo eres, no puede haber amor romántico sin atracción física —contrarrestó Sam—. Y si realmente lo quisieras, no lo dejarías esperando por un mes. Nick es un partidazo —El chico parecía ofendido por Dominic. Era raro y adorable.

Antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo, oyó a un automóvil acercándose.

El rostro entero de Sam se iluminó, sus ojos verdes centelleaban —por una jodida que centelleaban. Louis no necesitaba preguntar quién estaba llegando.

—¡Nick! —Sam se paró de un salto y corrió hacia el hombre alto que descendía del vehículo. Sam tropezó, sus largas piernas simpáticamente torpes, recordándole a Louis a una jirafa bebé.

Dominic se quitó los anteojos de sol y sonrió, abriendo los brazos justo cuando Sam chocaba contra él y abrazaba con entusiasmo al hombre mayor.

—Muy bien, déjame verte —dijo Dominic, apartándose para ver al muchacho—. ¿Has crecido otra pulgada en una semana? A este ritmo, pronto serás más alto que yo.

—¡Te extrañé! —anunció Sam, dándole otro abrazo.

Una suave sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Dominic. Le devolvió el abrazo, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza del chico. 

—Yo también, Sammy —dijo, con la voz repleta de afecto.

Louis los observó con un sentimiento de opresión creciente en la boca del estómago. No eran celos. Era algo peor. Era decepción y envidia.

Dominic finalmente notó a Louis y le sonrió por encima del hombro de Sam. Era una sonrisa diferente a la que le había dado a Sam. Estaba claramente complacido por ver a Louis y apreciaba lo que veía, pero eso era todo.

Louis sonrió vagamente.

—Hola.

Dominic soltó al muchacho en sus brazos y encaró hacia él.

—Oye. Estaba pensando llamarte. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. No es que no me alegre verte —Se inclinó para rozar los labios de Louis con los suyos, pero Louis volteó la cabeza para que el beso aterrizara sobre su mejilla. Dominic retrocedió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Todo está bien?

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su propio pecho.

—Yo... no creo que quiera ser tu novio.

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Dominic.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

Quitándose el flequillo de los ojos, Louis se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

—Yo solo... tuve mi dosis de malas relaciones. Mi primer novio resultó ser casado y con niños. Mi segundo novio me dejó por alguien más pervertido cuando me negué a hacer algunas cosas que él quería hacer. El tercero enloqueció y me dejó cuando le dije que a mi realmente no me gustaban las relaciones ocasionales y querría una familia en algún momento. El cuarto se aterrorizó cuando descubrió quién era mi padre —Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a Dominic—. Y mi padre siempre tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer que ser un papá para mí. Probablemente ahora entiendas el panorama.

Los oscuros ojos de Dominic parecían pensativos.

—Quieres un hombre completamente comprometido contigo — dijo.

—Quiero a un hombre que escuche y entienda mis ideas, un hombre que me ponga primero en su vida y cuide de mí —dijo Louis en voz baja, sintiendo una punzada de culpa—. Realmente me gustas, Dominic, pero parece que tampoco eres ese hombre.

Dominic miró hacia Sam, quien los observaba con preocupación mal disimulada.

—¿Esto es sobre Sammy? No es lo que parece. Sólo es un niño.

—No es un niño —dijo Louis con una risotada—. Abre los ojos. Tiene apenas unos cinco o seis años menos que yo —Negó con la cabeza—. Y no importa, de todas formas. Incluso si realmente no es lo que parece, es extremadamente importante para ti. Y tal vez es egoísta de mí parte, pero estoy cansado de ser quien recibe migajas de atención y afecto. Ya estuve allí, hice eso, y tengo la camiseta de recuerdo. Creo que me merezco algo más. Todos lo hacemos. Tú también — _Y no estoy seguro de poder darte eso. Quizás Sam tenía razón después de todo._

Dominic lo estudió unos instantes antes de inclinarse y besar a Louis en la mejilla, junto a su boca.

—Realmente me gustas, ojitos. Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Asintiendo, Louis se alejó.

—Gracias por todo, Nick —dijo suavemente—. Y perdóname si te di falsas esperanzas. No quise hacerlo. Realmente creí que podríamos funcionar... que podría enamorarme de ti —Dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a Dominic—. Eres algo así como todo lo que siempre busqué en un hombre. Pero estoy empezando a ver que no es suficiente. Así que, sí, lamento si te hice ilusionar sin querer.

Dominic se rió, sus dientes blancos casi enceguecedores encontraste con su piel olivácea.

—Tener a un tipo precioso y dulce en mis brazos no fue exactamente una pesadilla para mí.

—Adulador —dijo Louis riendo, besándolo en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme antes de que tu Sammy me asesine por tratar de robarle a su  _Sugar Daddy._

— _Ja—ja,_  desopilante —dijo Dominic suspirando.

Louis solo sonrió, saludó a Sam y se fue. Se encaminó hacia su coche, su sonrisa marchitándose a cada paso que daba.

Sí. Sólo otra relación fallida. Al menos esta vez la había terminado antes de que alguien saliera herido.

Se preguntaba si ya era hora de abandonar sus sueños de encontrar a su Único. No era que ya no creyera en el amor. Lo hacía. Era obvio que Niall y Shawn tenían un amor del tipo  _"para siempre"_. El hermano mayor de Shawn, Zach, y su novio Tristán también estaban estúpidamente enamorados, pese a sus constantes discusiones.

Era sólo que... Louis estaba empezando a cuestionarse si el  _Único_ para él incluso existiría. Estaba empezando a sentir que era imposible encontrar a un hombre que lo adorara pese a su sensiblera personalidad, que lo aceptara con todos sus extraños fetiches y peculiaridades, que quisiera iniciar una familia con él, que lo pusiera primero cuando importara, y a quien Louis amaría con todo su corazón y su cuerpo.

Quizás ese hombre simplemente no existía. No para él.

Quizás él era un chico tonto con la cabeza en las nubes, soñando despierto mientras que la vida transcurría a su alrededor pasándolo por alto. 

🥀

Recibió la llamada al día siguiente.

 _—Señor Tomlinson —_ dijo una desconocida voz con un marcado acento _—. Por la muerte de su padre, le hemos concedido generosamente algo de tiempo extra, pero nuestra paciencia se está acabando._

A Louis se le secó la boca.

—Me temo que no lo entiendo.

_—Pagamos por un cargamento de doscientas unidades y lo esperamos para este sábado._

—¿Unidades de qué?

 _—No te burles de mí, chico —_ dijo el hombre.

—Realmente no sé de qué me está hablando.

_—Riñones._

El estómago de Louis se hundió.

Mierda. Comercio ilegal de órganos. Su padre estaba involucrado en el tráfico ilegal de órganos. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué se seguía sorprendiendo.

—Mire, lo que sea que mi padre le prometió, no sé nada al respecto... 

 _—No me importa, chico —_ dijo el tipo con aspereza _—. Tengo compradores haciendo fila. Quiero mis productos. Si no los obtengo o vas a dar cháchara a la policía, iré tras tus jodidos órganos._

Colgó incluso antes de que Louis pudiera preguntar con quién estaba hablando.

Doce horas después, Louis estaba sentado en la antigua oficina de su padre, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Frustración, ira y miedo retorciendo sus entrañas luego de revisar la computadora de su padre.

Era demasiado para él. Había esperado acabar con la parte oscura en los negocios de las Industrias Tomlinson de forma rápida e indolora —no tenía intenciones de seguir los pasos de su padre— pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aparentemente existían obligaciones que su padre —y ahora él en su lugar— debía cumplir antes de que Louis pudiera lavarse las manos de toda esta mierda, y no tenía idea de qué hacer. El círculo íntimo de su padre nunca tomó en serio a Louis, y todos se fueron al carajo hacia alguna parte luego de la muerte de su padre, ya sea para mantener el perfil bajo o seguir adelante con sus propias vidas. Louis también querría hacer esto último, pero primero tenía que arreglar este desastre sin cagarla de alguna manera, dejándose matar o arrestar.

Desearía poder ir a las autoridades, pero no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que la policía podría encontrar y arrestar a cada uno de los cómplices de su padre. Estaría muerto en cuestión de semanas si lo hiciera. Sin mencionar que no deseaba que el nombre de la compañía fuera arrastrado por el barro, lo que  inevitablemente iba a ocurrir si se hacían públicos los tratos ilegales de su padre.

Lágrimas de ira llenaron sus ojos, y las apartó con brusquedad. Dios, nunca había odiado más a su padre. No era suficiente que hubiera sido una persona de mierda y un padre de mierda; tenía que hacerse matar y dejar este desastre detrás.

_Doscientos riñones para el sábado._

Una risa áspera dejó la garganta de Louis. Se suponía que de alguna manera obtuviera doscientos riñones para este sábado o estaría muerto... luego de lo sucedido a su padre, Louis tenía pocas dudas de que estas personas tomaban en serio los negocios.

No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba completamente fuera de su terreno. ¿Qué podía hacer?

A menos que...

Con sus manos temblando, Louis alcanzó su teléfono. Abrió su lista de contactos y se deslizó a través de ella hasta que llegó al que necesitaba.

_Harry Styles._

Un par de semanas atrás, había encontrado el número de Harry entre los documentos de su padre y lo había guardado, odiando un poco por hacerlo, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. Desde entonces, había intentado borrarlo en varias ocasiones; lo había hecho, realmente, pero algo siempre lo frenó. Era algo bueno que no lo hubiera hecho. Racionalmente, Harry era la única persona que conocía que sabría qué hacer en esta situación. 

Era lógico llamarlo. Louis no lo llamaba porque quisiera oír la voz de Harry o sentirse a salvo o algo tan patético como eso.

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que una mujer lo atendiera. Ella pidió el nombre de Louis y su información de contacto. Le dijo que se los transmitiría a su jefe, sonando como si no creyera que Harry realmente le devolvería la llamada. Louis tampoco lo creía en verdad.

Se había medio convencido de que Harry no tenía intenciones de llamarlo y que probablemente ya se había ido de Inglaterra, cuando su teléfono sonó más tarde esa noche.

Louis miró fijamente la pantalla del teléfono por un momento antes de respirar hondo y contestar.

 _—¿Qué quieres? —_ preguntó Harry _—. Estoy bastante ocupado en este momento._

Louis se volteó sobre su vientre, intentando luchar contra una oleada de inseguridad. ¿Por qué querría Harry ayudarlo?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Una pausa.

_—¿Con qué?_

—Recibí una llamada esta mañana —dijo Louis—. Alguien está bastante molesto porque no recibió los doscientos riñones que mi padre aparentemente le debía. Y ahora están...

 _—Amenazándote_ —terminó Harry por él.

—Sí —dijo Louis con una corta carcajada—¿Tú, por casualidad, tendrás doscientos riñones tirados por allí? 

Había sido una broma —y una mala— pero la respuesta de Harry fue completamente seria.

_—No hago ningún tipo de tráfico humano._

—Eso es... eso es sorprendentemente decente de tu parte.

_—Odio defraudarte, pero no tiene nada que ver con la decencia. Sólo son más molestias de lo que valen._

—Eres una persona horrible —dijo Louis sin demasiada pasión. No pudo obligarse a reunir la repugnancia que debería sentir ante la desvergonzada insensibilidad de Harry. Intentó no pensar en lo que eso decía sobre él.

 _—Por eso me estás llamando_  —dijo Harry, con un tono muy seco—. Porque soy una persona horrible. Tipos agradables como tu Bommer _(37)_  nunca podrían manejarlo.

_(37. Apellido de Dominic)_

Louis arrugó la frente. ¿Estaba Harry celoso?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—De todos modos. Eso no es todo. Busqué en sus documentos, y parece que los riñones no es el único cargamento que mi padre debía a alguna gente. Esto... no tiene buena apariencia —Louis cerró los ojos—. Esta tan fuera de mi terreno — admitió en voz baja. ¿Qué tenía Harry que lo hacía admitir tan fácilmente su debilidad?—. Sólo quería seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero ahora tengo que averiguar cómo tratar con esta gente, cómo sacármelos de la espalda.

 _—Quieres que lo haga por ti —_ dijo Harry. No era una pregunta. 

—Sí —contestó Louis, tratando de mantener un tono firme y de negocios—. No le dije a nadie que fuiste tú quien me secuestró. Me lo debes, Harry. Si no me ayudas, le diré al  _MI6_ que fuiste tú.

Harry serióo, sonando profundamente divertido.

_—Mi esponjoso gatito tiene garras._

Tenía una sensación retorciéndole el estómago.

—Deja de llamarme así —dijo Louis, apretando su ruborizada mejilla en la almohada—. ¿Me ayudarás o no?

Incluso sin poder verlo, podía sentir desvanecerse la sonrisa de Harry.

 _—Primero que nada, yo no te debo nada, amor —_ dijo, en voz baja _—. No te pedí que les mientas a las autoridades por mí. Y deberías conocerme mejor. Amenazarme no es la mejor forma de lograr que haga algo._

El pecho de Louis se oprimió.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me vas a ayudar?

_—Estoy diciendo que necesito un mejor incentivo que ese._

Su boca se le secó repentinamente, su corazón latía en algún lugar de su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres?

_—Veinte por ciento de las Industrias Tomlinson._

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de golpe. Soltó una carcajada. 

—¿Crees que estoy loco? No te voy a dejar estar en ningún lugar cerca de mi empresa.

 _—¿Por qué no? —_ Diversión tiñendo nuevamente la voz de Harry.

—Quiero librarme de cualquier operación ilegal en mi compañía. Dejarte entrar es bastante contraproducente para ello.

 _—Cariño —_ dijo Harry, en voz tan baja e íntima que hizo estremecer a Louis _—. Te das cuenta que cerca del setenta por ciento de mis negocios son completamente legales, ¿verdad?_

Louis frunció el ceño. Eso era nuevo para él.

—Eso no importa —dijo—. No te quiero en ningún sitio cerca de mi empresa —En ningún sitio cerca de mí—. Así que elije algo más.

Hubo silencio en la línea, pesado y cargado.

 _—Me temo que no tienes nada que me interese —_ dijo Harry finalmente— _. Entonces aceptas mi precio o no hay ningún trato._

—No hay trato, entonces —dijo Louis tan agradablemente como pudo, y colgó. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de ignorar el estúpido e ilógico dolor oprimiendo su pecho. Por supuesto que Harry no daba una mierda por él. Por supuesto. Harry sólo se preocupaba por su propio beneficio.

Su teléfono sonó otra vez. Louis lo miró fijamente, pero atendió.

 _—Cosita obstinada de... —_ dijo Harry en un siseo bajo y furioso _— ... La gente con la que tu padre tenía negocios, no se deben contrariar. Si no aceptas mis condiciones y me dejas tratar con ellos, encontrarás el mismo final que el idiota de tu padre._

—¿Es una amenaza?

 _—No de mí parte_ —dijo Harry.

El dolor en el pecho de Louis se alivió, calidez extendiéndose en él. Louis se dijo que no debía ser tan idiota, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tensara sus labios.

—Cuidado, casi parece como si estuvieras preocupado por mí.

 _—Veinte por ciento —_ dijo Harry, su tono francamente helado.

—No —murmuró Louis, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Harry no era tan indiferente como trataba de aparentar. Una emoción lo recorrió al comprenderlo, incluso cuando sabía que no cambiaba nada. Incluso si Harry sintiera algo por él, no había futuro. Ellos no encajaban juntos. Harry no quería lo que él de la vida. Pero... pero se sentía tan bien saber que no era el único, que Harry estaba tan afectado como él. Lo hacía sentirse poderoso, lo que era algo irónico, considerando que nunca se sintió tan sumiso con ningún otro hombre. Quizás la gente que decía que había poder en la sumisión tenía razón. Y tal vez era insensible y despiadado usar esto... esta atracción recíproca para su beneficio, pero Louis estaba harto de no tener ningún control. Mientras que no perdiera el corazón en el proceso, debería estar bien. ¿Verdad?

—Te necesito —dijo honestamente. Era vergonzoso cuán honesto estaba siendo—. Te necesito tanto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la línea.

Cuanto más se prolongaba, Louis se sentía más cohibido, el calor expandiéndose por su rostro.

Entonces escuchó a Harry exhalar. 

_—¿Qué pasó con tu novio perfecto?_

—Nunca fue mi novio —dijo Louis—. Resultó ser que no es tan perfecto después de todo. Tiene alguien más que es su prioridad. No puede darme lo que quiero.

—Tampoco puedo darte lo que quieres —dijo Harry exasperado.

 _—No —_ convino Louis _—. Pero puedes darme lo que necesito._

Harry tomó aire.

 _—No estoy ordenando el desastre de tu padre por un par de hoyuelos y una boca bonita —_ Su tono era áspero, pero no engañaba a Louis.

Cerrando los ojos, susurró con nada más que cruda honestidad en la voz.

—Tengo miedo. Te necesito para superarlo. Haz que se vaya.

Harry maldijo en ruso y colgó. 

🥀

Mientras que el ascensor privado lo llevaba hacia el penthouse, Harry sombríamente se preguntaba si estaría perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba permitiendo que unas cuantas palabras dichas con suavidad lo afectaran? ¿Realmente había cancelado su vuelo a Italia por una oportunidad para... hacer qué exactamente? No podía creer que estuviera dejando que un muchacho de veintitrés años lo influenciara tan fácilmente sólo con decir que lo necesitaba. Jodidamente increíble.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para revelar un amplio living.

Una figura solitaria estaba parada frente al ascensor, apoyada contra el respaldo del sillón. Louis tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, los hombros rígidos, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, lindos mechones suaves enmarcando su cara en forma de corazón.

El cuarto estaba extrañamente silencioso cuando Harry caminó hacia él. Louis lo observaba como una presa miraría a un depredador acercándose. Era bastante irónico. Harry se sentía como si hubiera sido atrapado y arrojado hacia una presa engañosamente inofensiva.

Se detuvo a algunas pulgadas del muchacho, encerrándolo contra el respaldo del sofá.

Louis tragó audiblemente, sus labios se separaron. Harry alejó la vista de ellos, hacia los ojos oscuros, y acunó la mejilla de Louis, su pulgar descansando contra su garganta. Percibió un estremecimiento recorriendo al muchacho y sintió a su propio cuerpo ponerse rígido en varios sentidos, la fuerza de atracción jalándolo hacia Louis y apretándolo en su agarre.

—Dijiste que me necesitabas ¿Para qué? —Su voz era tranquila, pero sonaba áspera y afilada en el silencio total del cuarto.

—Yo... —Louis se balanceó hacia él.

Se miraron uno al otro, sus irregulares respiraciones volviéndose más sonoras, luego mezclándose, desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos. Con un gemidito, Louis enterró el rostro en el cuello de Harry, sus afilados dientes hundiéndose en su piel. Lo siguiente que supo Harry, fue que tenía sus brazos alrededor del chico mientras que Louis le chupaba el cuello como un bebé hambriento. La polla de Harry palpitaba.  _Bebé_. Eso le recordó la última vez que tuvieron sexo, lo que Louis lo había llamado y cuánto lo había necesitado. Había sido embriagador. Joder, Harry ni siquiera estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas hasta que Louis había susurrado la palabra  _"papi"._

 _—Shhh —_ dijo, enterrando los dedos en los sedosos mechones y jalando fuerte. Louis gimió, moliéndose contra el muslo de Harry, sus manos deslizándose bajo la camisa de Harry, acariciando su pecho mientras que seguía chupando su cuello.

—Mírame —dijo Harry.

Louis suspiró y alzó la cabeza.

Cristo. Cómo se veía... Ojos vidriosos, mejillas sonrojadas, labios rosados y temblorosos... Harry quería lamerlo por todas partes y comérselo todo.

Inhaló profundamente, intentando recuperar algo de su control, tratando de aparentar algo de autocontrol. Resultaba imposible cuando todo lo que quería era quitarle la ropa a Louis, enterrarse en él y respirar.

El sonido de una cremallera abriéndose rompió el silencio y, después de eso, unos suaves dedos envolvieron la engrosada polla de Harry, sacándola de sus boxers.

Silbando entre dientes, Harry se resistió a bajar la mirada, manteniendo constante su vista en los vidriosos ojos azules de Louis.

Louis se humedeció los labios con la lengua, su mano apretando la erección de Harry.

—Te necesito —dijo, con voz rota—. Por favor.

Gimiendo, Harry besó sus temblorosos labios, y todo lo demás se volvió irrelevante, todo excepto este chico con su boca dulce y obscena.

Cuando la niebla del deseo se dispersó de su mente, ya estaban en la cama y estaba embistiendo en Louis. La estrechez a su alrededor era casi insoportable. Eso fue lo que le proporcionó una, muy necesaria, claridad.

—¿Te preparé? —se las arregló para decir, trabando los músculos. No podía jodidamente recordarlo.

Louis rió sin aliento, sonrojándose.

—Algo. Estoy bien. No usamos condón, sin embargo.

 _—Mat tvoiu(38)_  —Harry juró y se forzó a retirarse.

 _(38. Algo así como "La puta madre" aunque no en forma literal. Es un derivado de la frase vulgar más usada en ruso, que puede significar desde "¿qué tal?" hasta "vete a hacer puñetas". El sentido depende de la entonación y del contexto. Significa literalmente. "he besado a tu madre"... en este contexto, me inclino por "La puta madre.")_   

—Espera —dijo Louis. Levantó la vista hacia Harry con los párpados pesados—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

La pregunta se sentía cargada de peso, la respuesta era más complicada de lo que le gustaría.

Respirando con dificultad, Harry analizó su respuesta, reuniendo toda su voluntad para no jalar las piernas del muchacho sobre los hombros y enterrarse en él como un salvaje. Lo quería... quería follarlo sin protección, quería correrse adentro y llenarlo hasta que el chico estuviera desbordando y algo más. Pero Louis ya no estaba pidiendo solamente sexo.

—Puedes —dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Louis.

Louis se estremeció. Sus piernas, abiertas con Harry entre ellas, se extendieron aún más, y trabó sus tobillos en torno a las caderas de Harry, acercándolo más.

—Entonces, bien. Nunca antes hice esto sin condón, pero quiero hacerlo. No pares...  _Oh Dios._

Apretando los dientes, Harry empujo más profundo, apretado calor envolviéndolo, y maldita sea, se sentía... Louis gimoteó, sus ojos oscuros con una mirada ausente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados y entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Cristo, el chico ya parecía completamente ido.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Harry, y Louis asintió aturdido, su polla pesada y gruesa sobre su vientre, enrojecida y húmeda en la punta. Harry quería tocarlo, pero sabía que sería demasiado si lo hacía ahora: el chico ya parecía sobre estimulado.

Se contempló desaparecer en el agujero de Louis, fascinado por la visión de su gruesa polla abriéndolo. Manteniendo en posición a Louis por las caderas, se deslizó hasta el fondo, un resbaladizo calor a su alrededor y tan apretado que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Louis empuñó el edredón.

 _—Dios, Dios, oh Dios_  —Se veía completamente perdido, sus dientes masticando su labio inferior, sus oscuros ojos inundados—. Más —dijo ahogado, y Harry retiró algo sus caderas antes de empujar nuevamente, frotando su polla en la próstata de Louis. Louis se quejó, arqueándose debajo de él. Harry lo hizo de nuevo, con los ojos enfocados en el rostro de Louis, que estaba sudoroso, salvaje, completamente aturdido, y hermoso. El chico parecía drogado, como si estuviera volando alto, con la sensación de la polla de Harry extendiéndolo ampliamente, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, llevándola profundamente.

Harry acarició los muslos de Louis, separándolos, sus pulgares presionando la piel sensible de su cara interna. Empezó a embestir más duro, gruñidos bajos escapando de su garganta. Louis lo miró con esos grandes ojos cielo, sus cabellos de mechones dorados y castaños, húmedos y oscuros por el sudor, pegados en la frente, su polla goteando líquido pre—seminal. Gemía entrecortadamente.

—Yo... joder, voy —dijo ronco, y Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo antes de que Louis se estremeciera y se corriera, sin tocarse, sobre su pecho. Su polla palpitando y con espasmos.

Harry sólo pudo mirarlo. No era la primera vez que Louis se corría sin tocarse la polla, pero era la primera vez que se corrió sin ser tocado, con sólo treinta segundos de sexo.

Gimiendo, Louis se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Oh, mi Dios, esto es tan mortificante —murmuró antes de espiar a Harry entre sus dedos y lanzar una risita desquiciada.

Una repentina oleada de cariño por este niño ridículo, se apoderó de Harry.

—Lo siento, lo juro, realmente no tengo trece años —Louis logró decir entre ataques de risa.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, porque la risa de Louis hacía que sus paredes internas exprimieran la polla de Harry, lo cual no estaba ayudando con su auto—control en lo más mínimo. Joder. ¿Cómo podía este chico lucir tan increíblemente adorable y hacerlo querer follarlo tan mal?

Probablemente interpretando mal su silencio, Louis dejó de reír.

—¿Estás verdaderamente enojado? —dijo, con un dejo de incertidumbre en la voz.

—No seas tonto —dijo Harry, respirando profundamente a través de sus dientes apretados—. Está bien.

—¿En serio?

Harry frotó la corrida de Louis en su suave vientre con movimientos circulares.

—Te ves hermoso cuando estás desesperado —dijo, mirando hambrientamente al joven sonrojado debajo de él—. Estuviste perfecto, gatito —Harry culpaba a su polla por todas las cursilerías tontas saliendo de su boca—. Eres perfecto —dijo, acariciando la polla de Louis.

La mirada de Louis brillaba, su polla empezó a endurecerse nuevamente.

—Es sólo que pasó tanto tiempo desde que hicimos esto.

Harry se retiró lentamente y empujó nuevamente adentro.

—Bien —dijo y estableció un ritmo constante, viendo la expresión de Louis volverse soñadora y lejana—. No dejaste que nadie te tocara. Qué buen niño.

Louis sonrió por la alabanza, sus párpados pesados mientras se movía para encontrar los embistes de Harry.

—Solo te quería a ti. Extrañé... yo... esto.

Las palabras sacudieron su cuerpo. Harry sabía que era un peligroso camino a tomar, pero no sabía cómo frenar este tren descarrilándose.

Alzando a Louis entre sus brazos, rodó sobre la espalda.

—Cabálgame,  _kotyonok_ —dijo, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de Louis, jugando con sus rosados pezones.

Louis asintió ansioso, viéndolo hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, su cabello desordenado, su expresión completamente abierta y enamorada. Harry le devolvió la mirada, deseando no tener una expresión similar en el rostro. Mierda, la forma en que lo afectaba este muchacho era ridícula. No pudo apartar la mirada mientras Louis lo montaba lánguidamente, sus oscuros ojos azules cada vez más desenfocados mientras Harry murmuraba alabanzas sobre lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, lo perfecto que Louis se sentía a su alrededor, lo perfecto que era.

Pronto, Louis parecía completamente desconectado, sentado en la polla de Harry y balanceándose aturdido. Jesús.

Harry se sentó y jaló a Louis fuertemente contra su pecho, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, enterrando su dolorida y dura polla en el dócil cuerpo del muchacho, provocando que Louis gimiera a un lado de su cuello, aferrándose a él.

Continuó así por un largo rato, con Harry follando al cuerpo deshuesado entre sus brazos. En determinado momento, Louis gimió y enterró los dientes en su cuello, corriéndose por todo el pecho y estómago de Harry. Y Harry finalmente se dejó ir, su orgasmo rasgando en él, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo mientras se derramaba dentro de Louis.

Cuando su cabeza se despejó algo, Harry se encontró con el muchacho acunado contra su pecho, sus dedos peinando los mechones húmedos. Louis se acariciaba contra su clavícula, sólo le faltaba ronronear. Realmente era un gatito.

—¿Por qué siempre es tan bueno contigo?—Louis murmuró, todavía sonando algo perdido—. Como si, como que me siento en el cielo cuando te cedo todo el control. Se siente tan, tan bien. Quiero sentirlo por siempre.

Harry se recordó que Louis no sabía lo que estaba diciendo: todavía estaba volando alto por el placer post—orgásmico.

Louis suspiró.

—La Dra. Benson está equivocada —murmuró contra el cuello de Roma—. Definitivamente tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo. Necesito ayuda.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo yo? —dijo Harry. Y se lamentó apenas las palabras dejaron su boca.

Louis levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin parpadear, sus gruesos labios formando una "O".

Resistiendo el impulso de apartar la vista, Harry se preguntó si la estupidez sensiblera del chico sería contagiosa.

Louis se mordió el labio, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—Bueno, me han dicho que soy muy adorable —dijo, como si estuviera compartiendo un enorme secreto.

Harry quería besarlo.

—Esto no es divertido —dijo lacónicamente—. Esto es... inconveniente.

—Inconveniente —Louis repitió, viéndolo con curiosidad—. ¿Quieres decir tu... Atracción por mí?

 _Atracción_. La palabra no se sentía adecuada. Harry asintió de todas formas. No tendría demasiado sentido negar la atracción; no tendría sentido, considerando dónde todavía se encontraba su polla.

Louis hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Que sepas que esta atracción por ti es muy inconveniente para mí, también —dijo, y miró a Harry con expectación... confiadamente—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto, entonces?

Maldición, ¿acaso el chico se daba cuenta del modo en que lo miraba? Harry querría poder decir que la mirada enamorada de Louis lo molestaba o lo divertía, pero sería una mentira.

La verdad era que no le importaba.

La verdad era que jodidamente le gustaba.

_Le gustaba._

La verdad era, que quería que el chico siguiera mirándolo así...  _su niño_. Jesucristo. Su propia posesividad lo hizo estremecer.

—Solías ponerme muy nervioso con esa expresión en la cara — Louis dijo amistosamente.

Harry deslizó sus manos por la elegante curva de la espalda de Louis y las detuvo sobre sus nalgas.

—¿Estás diciendo que ya no te pongo nervioso? —Pocas personas en todo el mundo podrían decir algo así.

Louis sonrió de lado.

—Lo haces. Pero de un modo diferente —Pareció dudar antes de admitirlo, con vergüenza coloreando su voz—. No estás ciego. Sería bastante inútil que negara que me gusta complacerte. Me pongo ansioso si no lo hago —Louis se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Es bastante inconveniente. No puedo esperar a curarme de ello.

—Curarte —repitió Harry.

—De mi Síndrome de Estocolmo —Louis aclaró con serenidad.

Harry sintió una picadura caliente e irracional de desagrado.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo, levantando a Louis y dejándolo en la cama antes de pararse. Agarró sus boxers del piso y se deslizó en ellos.

—¿Ya te vas?

Harry lo miró.

Había una arruga de displacer en el entrecejo de Louis, las comisuras de sus labios caídas.

—¿Para qué me quieres aquí? —dijo Harry—. Estoy seguro de que tu psicóloga te diría que abrirle las piernas a tu antiguo secuestrador no es el mejor camino para curarte.

Un rubor rosado surgió en las mejillas de Louis. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué pasa con las amenazas que recibí? Realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Harry sabía con qué clase de gente había estado tratando Tomlinson. Se comerían vivo a este jovencito con cara de bebé. Desearía poder decir que no le importaba. Lo hacía. No había un motivo racional para ello, ningún sentido lógico. Sólo lo hacía. Sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía ver este dulce hablador,  _cabeza—en—las—nubes_ , sentimental chico como algo más que suyo. Era frustrante, porque Harry no quería desear reclamar nada parecido.

—Me ocuparé de eso —dijo cortante.

Louis le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes y los arrugas en los costados de sus ojos en toda su gloria.

_Por una mierda._

—¿Ahora? —dijo Louis esperanzado, con impaciencia y deseo evidentes en toda su cara—. Tengo todo aquí en mi notebook — _No te vayas,_  decían los ojos de Louis.  _No te vayas,_  decía su cuerpo.

Hubiera sido desgarrador si Harry no sintiera la misma atracción irresistible por él. Excepto, que a diferencia de Louis, él no podía alegar convenientemente que estaba afectado por algún tipo de síndrome.

—Trae la notebook —escupió y se sentó en la cama.

Cuando Louis trajo su computadora a la cama, y se acurrucó contra él, Harry no lo apartó.

Debería haberlo hecho. El muchacho era una amenaza.

🥀

La sostenida mirada de su terapeuta en él, era bastante desconcertante.

Louis se retorció y enseguida se arrepintió. Todavía sentía las actividades de la noche pasada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Louis? —dijo Miranda finalmente—. ¿Qué esperas lograr al verme?

—Yo —Se lamió los labios—...ya te lo dije. Quiero que me ayudes a curarme de este... del Síndrome de Estocolmo. Quiero sacármelo de la cabeza.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo por sobre sus gafas.

—Y aun así, sigues teniendo relaciones sexuales con ese hombre.

Louis se mordió un nudillo, esquivando su mirada.

—Al final, me curarás, ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Louis —dijo Miranda calmada, pero en un tono de reproche—. No soy maga. No puedo ayudarte si no haces un esfuerzo. Tu actitud no es muy distinta a la de alguna mujer que elige tener sexo sin protección sólo porque luego puede tomar la  _"pastilla del día después(39)"._  De hecho es peor, porque no existe una pastilla así para ti.

 _(39. **Método anticonceptivo**  de emergencia que se puede usar  **después de la cópula** , siendo capaz de inhibir un embarazo en caso de haber mantenido relaciones sexuales sin las debidas precauciones anticonceptivas.)_  

Louis enterró el rostro en las manos, hundiendo los hombros.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Es sólo qué... es difícil —suspirando, levantó la cabeza y observó a su terapeuta entristecido—. Me siento tan bien con él.  _Tan, tan, bien._

Miranda no parecía sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con  _"bien"?_  ¿Puedes decirme más?

Louis pensó en cómo se sintió esa mañana al despertar en los brazos de Harry.

—Mareado —dijo—. Protegido —agregó más bajito, sintiéndose un monstruo. Harry era la última persona con la que debería sentirse seguro—. Necesito ayuda —dijo, con desesperación en la voz.

—Cualquier tipo de relación  _BDSM_ requiere un alto nivel de confianza en la pareja —comentó Miranda—. Confiarle tu seguridad, confiar que cuide de ti, confiar en que te lea correctamente y te ofrezca lo que necesitas. Puede crear un vínculo profundo entre dos personas que va más allá del sexo.

—Pero nosotros no... nosotros no siempre... lo hacemos —dijo Louis con el rostro en llamas—. Ni siquiera me gusta el dolor. No me interesan los látigos ni cosas como esa. Sólo me gusta ser...— Se interrumpió, inseguro, porque la primera palabra que surgió a su mente fue  _"suyo"._

—¿Cuidado? —sugirió Miranda—. ¿Cómo si pertenecieras a alguien?

Louis asintió vacilante. Ella no se equivocaba, pero él realmente no quería hablar de ello. A decir verdad, Harry era la única persona con la que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para discutir —y hacer— esas cosas.

—Una relación  _BDSM_ no necesariamente incluye  _bondage_  o  _sadomasoquismo_ —dijo ella, pero como si sintiera su renuencia a hablar del tema, cambió la dirección—. ¿Dirías que te sientes menos apegado a él ahora que eres libre?

Louis pensó en esa mañana... en lo reacio que había estado a alejarse del ancho y cómodo pecho de Harry, cuando llegó el momento de levantarse. En como no podía dejar de robarle besos mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos. En cómo permitió que Harry le dejara un chupón en el cuello, estando en el garaje subterráneo, antes de que se subieran a sus respectivos automóviles. En cómo había estado verificando obsesivamente el teléfono todo el día, apenas siendo capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Louis se aclaró la garganta.

—No realmente.

Se fue del consultorio de su analista con más preguntas que respuestas.

A medio camino hacia su departamento, notó algo que finalmente lo distrajo de las preguntas en su mente y del silencioso teléfono en su bolsillo.

Una camioneta negra seguía a su coche. Estaba bastante convencido de que había visto ese vehículo estacionado cerca del consultorio de Miranda cuando salió.

Con el corazón en la boca, Louis volvió a mirar el espejo retrovisor antes de sacar el teléfono y arrastrar su pulgar sobre el número que Harry había agendado en su teléfono esta mañana.

 _"En caso de emergencia"_ , le había dicho Harry, con una expresión ilegible. No le había dado motivos a Louis para creer que la noche pasada no sería la única. Louis había querido preguntar si Harry volvería esta noche o no, pero no quería parecer pegajoso. No quería ser pegajoso. Ya era bastante malo que se viera obligado a pedirle ayuda a Harry. Ya era lo suficientemente malo, que la noche anterior estuviera tan contenido que se había comportado como un adolescente probando por primera vez una polla.

Pero esto sin duda aplicaba como una emergencia, ¿verdad? Era completamente razonable llamar a Harry si un vehículo sospechoso lo seguía a casa, especialmente a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos, ¿no?

 _—Styles —_ dijo Harry al responder.

—Alguien está siguiendo mi auto —dijo Louis sin preámbulos, intentando ignorar las estúpidas mariposas que surgieron en su estómago al escuchar la voz de Harry.  _Él es malo para ti_ , se recordó.  _Malo, malo, malo. No es un Príncipe Encantador. Si fuera algo, sería el villano._

Hubo silencio en la línea por un momento.

 _—Regresa a casa como de costumbre. Me ocuparé de ello —_ dijo entonces Harry.

Colgó.

Louis soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo, calidez bajando por su pecho y acurrucándose en su estómago.

—No seas estúpido, Louis —susurró.  _"Me ocuparé de ello"_  no era lo mismo que  _"me ocuparé de ti"._  Sentir un hormigueo cálido en su interior cada vez que Harry estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba era una estupidez. No significaba nada. No podía significar nada con un hombre como Harry Styles.

Sin mencionar que Louis no debería desear que significara algo... no con Harry.

—Estúpido —murmuró y se obligó a concentrarse en el vehículo del retrovisor. Se preguntaba si debería asustarse, por estar tan tranquilo ahora que le había dicho a Harry sobre la camioneta. No debería desear poder contar con Harry para que siempre esté listo para aparecer y salvar el día. No era una jodida doncella en apuros y Harry no era su caballero de brillante armadura. Quizás debería contratar un par de guardaespaldas, por lo menos de momento. Tal vez.

La camioneta lo siguió todo el trayecto hasta su hogar.

Louis estacionó en el garaje subterráneo y dudó. No veía a Harry en ninguna parte. La camioneta también frenó. El garaje estaba inquietantemente tranquilo.

Tragando en seco, Louis bajó de su auto y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Sus pasos resonando en el semi—iluminado garaje.

¿Por qué no habría gente? ¿Dónde estaba la entrometida señora Bale, del décimo piso, ahora que a Louis realmente no le molestaría tener que hablarle?

Escuchó varias pisadas detrás de él.

Louis empezó a caminar más rápido, un nudo grueso de decepción creciendo en su interior. Idiota. Había sido un idiota por confiar en Harry.

—Si gritas, estás muerto —dijo una voz áspera mientras que alguien presionaba un arma en la espalda de Louis.

Louis no gritó. No se resistió cuando unas manos aferraron sus brazos y lo empujaron hacia la camioneta... no tenía demasiado sentido hacerlo. Fue empujado al interior con tanta rudeza que tropezó y se habría golpeado el rostro, si un par de manos no frenaban su caída. Un par de manos muy conocidas.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto frente a Harry, confusión e ira en conflicto en su interior.

—¿Qué carajos?

La puerta de la camioneta se cerró, dejándolos solos en la semi—penumbra.

Harry liberó sus brazos y se reclinó en el asiento, nivelándolo con una mirada para nada asombrada.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Es la segunda vez que mis hombres pudieron secuestrarte sin esfuerzo, pequeño idiota descuidado. ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas?

Louis se tiró en el asiento opuesto y cruzó los brazos.

—No tengo. Y agradecería que dejaras de llamarme idiota y me explicaras por qué me secuestraste... otra vez.

—Fue una prueba. Y la fallaste —Un músculo pulsó en la mandíbula de Harry—. Revisé los archivos que me diste. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que son algunos de esos tipos?

El grueso nudo de decepción se aflojó y desapareció. Louis ocultó la sonrisa tras su mano.

—Estás preocupado por mí.

Los verdes ojos de Harry centellaron. Aferrando el brazo de Louis, lo sacudió acercándolo y atrapó su garganta.

—¿No entiendes el significado de la palabra  _"peligro",_  chico tonto e imprudente? Si esas personas ponen sus manos en ti, desearás estar muerto.

Louis humedeció sus resecos labios con la lengua.

—Pero noté la camioneta, ¿no es así? Y te llamé.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron.

—Sabes que tengo razón —dijo Louis, encontrando su mirada—. Si no hubiera sido tu propia gente, habrías venido a ayudarme.

Si algo, Harry lucía aún más enojado.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma —espetó, con una expresión a la vez tormentosa y hambrienta.

—¿De qué forma?

—Como si fuera un jodido héroe —Harry gritó, antes de meter su lengua en la garganta de Louis.

Louis suspiró alegremente y dejó de pensar.

Minutos después, cuando Harry se alejó y pudo volver a pensar, Louis se encontró acurrucado en el regazo del hombre, con su mano bajo la camisa de Harry, sus labios bien besados e hinchados. Le sonrió a Harry, sin estar particularmente preocupado por la mirada severa y cansada en su rostro.

—Te daré unos cuantos guardaespaldas y los llevarás a donde sea que vayas —dijo Harry, sosteniendo con sus manos la cintura de Louis, sus pulgares acariciando su vientre y provocándole piel de gallina, deliciosamente recorriendo su piel—. No será permanente —dijo Harry—. Sólo hasta que termine de lidiar con el desastre que dejó Tomlinson.

 _¿Y luego, qué?_  Casi preguntó Louis antes de reprimirse. Seguro que sabía lo que vendría después: Harry se iría.

Dejando caer la mirada, Louis asintió.

—De acuerdo, si eso es todo —dijo, dejando que su mano se arrastrara por el cálido y musculoso pecho de Harry. Miró a Harry a través de sus pestañas y se lamió los labios—... ¿Vienes conmigo?

Harry lo miró con la mandíbula tensa. Parecía estar tan enojado que Louis pensó que, de seguro, diría que "no".

Estaba equivocado.

🥀

_Dos meses después._

—Lindo —dijo la mujer, viendo con agrado la espaciosa habitación.

Harry encogió los hombros, lanzando una mirada desinteresada al cuarto. París, Milán, Londres, ahora Nueva York... Llegaba un punto en que todos los lujosos hoteles empezaban a verse iguales.

Se quitó la corbata sin apuro.

—Déjame a mí —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, empujando sus manos y empezando a desabotonarle la camisa.

Harry dejó que sus ojos siguieran las curvas de su cuerpo semidesnudo, tratando de despertar algún interés por ella. Debería estar más que interesado. Había pasado un tiempo desde que tomó una mujer. Casi medio año. Para él, era algo inaudito. Para él, era impensado permanecer monógamo por una semana, ni que decir de medio año. Lo más curioso, es que nadie lo obligó a mantenerse monógamo. Louis lo conocía demasiado como para pedirlo en voz alta, aunque sus ojos contaran una historia distinta. El chico había estado cada vez más afectuoso y necesitado, recibiéndolo con una brillante sonrisa cada vez que Harry regresaba a Londres entre viajes.

Este fue el último viaje que habría emprendido en representación de Louis. Le había llevado casi dos meses lidiar con el desastre que Tomlinson había dejado tras de sí, pero ahora había terminado. No tenía motivos para seguir regresando a Londres.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —dijo la mujer con un puchero juguetón, rozando los dedos en su entrepierna a través de los pantalones. Su acento americano le resultaba extraño luego de meses escuchando uno británico.

—No soy un adolescente, cariño —dijo Harry—. No me voy a desesperar sólo por ver a una mujer medio desnuda, sin importar lo hermosa que sea—. Decididamente evitó pensar en el hecho de que no tenía problemas para ponerse duro con sólo mirar la curva de los labios, de cierto chico inglés.

Una sensación incómoda se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Irritado, Harry la acercó y la besó con rudeza, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para enfocarse en la suavidad de sus labios y de sus pechos. Pero la forma de sus labios estaba completamente mal, su boca no era suficientemente dulce, y su pelo era demasiado rizado y no lo suficientemente suave...

Harry rompió el beso y le dio la espalda.

—Cambié de opinión. Vete —Sus palabras sonaron cortantes y cargadas de ira, y no lo sorprendió cuando ella se fue sin decir nada.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella, Harry se quitó la camisa, la enroscó en su puño y la arrojó cruzando la habitación. Carajo.

Hasta aquí llegó su intento por demostrar que no estaba obsesionado con Louis Tomlinson.

Muy bien, estaba obsesionado.

Más que obsesionado.

Soltando un suspiro, Harry se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por su rostro.

Tenía treinta y dos años. No exactamente una edad como para revolcarse en la negación. Quizás ya era hora de llamar  _"espada"_  a una  _"espada",_  sin importar cuán inconveniente fuera la verdad.  

Y la verdad era, que sólo quería a su chico inglés de pelo lacio y ojos azules.

Quería poseerlo. Quería quedárselo. Carajos, lo retendría en un bolsillo si pudiera hacerlo, para tener acceso 24/7 _(40)_  a él. Quería poder enterrar su cara en los suaves mechones de Louis y chupar marcas sobre su piel cuando se le antojara. Quería tener derecho a hacerlo.

 _(40. 24 horas los 7 días de la semana.)_   

La pregunta era, si debía hacer algo al respecto.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a negarse nada, siendo el alcohol y las drogas las únicas excepciones. Pero desear a Louis... no era una simple cuestión de tomar lo que quería. Ni siquiera era el género de Louis lo que lo hacía dudar: hace mucho que Harry ya había superado ese punto. No le importaba que Louis tuviera una polla en vez de una vagina. Estaba bastante enamorado del pequeño cuerpo del muchacho y no le cambiaría absolutamente nada.

No, el problema era mucho más complicado que el sexo de Louis. El chico había sido herido en el pasado. Era demasiado jodidamente vulnerable. Louis deseaba la clase de compromiso que pondría a la mayor parte de los hombres a correr en dirección contraria. El muchacho también tenía una habilidad inquietante para hacerlo querer ser un hombre mejor y desear protegerlo de todo daño y dolor. Un buen ejemplo de ello, ocurrió cuando Louis le preguntó a Harry si fue quien asesinó a su padre y este le respondió que no. Aunque técnicamente no mintió, no era la verdad completa: efectivamente había jugado su parte en la muerte de Tomlinson, aunque indirectamente. Pero lo había omitido, sabiendo que el muchachito estúpido se paralizaría por la culpa, aunque su padre no lo mereciera.

Considerando todo, Louis Tomlinson complicaría innecesariamente su vida. Involucrarse con él sería irracional, poco práctico y peligroso. Harry tendría que hacer concesiones y sacrificios que de otro modo no enfrentaría.

Suspirando, Harry se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Tenía que tomar la decisión.

🥀

Anna no le veía la gracia. Por supuesto, no era fácil que algo le hiciera gracia, pero la forma en que su jefe se había estado comportando los últimos dos meses, decididamente no le causaba ninguna. ¿Los últimos dos meses? Quizás sería más preciso decir el último medio año, desde que Harry secuestró al hijo de Tomlinson y lo convirtió en su mascota... al menos así fue cómo Vlad se lo informó cuando ella estaba en Francia, ocupada cerrando un acuerdo multimillonario en representación de Harry. Por entonces, Anna se había mantenido escéptica y no tomó las palabras de Vlad con seriedad: Harry nunca había demostrado algún interés por los hombres, por lo que ella estaba convencida de que sería parte de algún elaborado plan para hacer pagar a Richard Tomlinson. Para cuando regresó de Francia, Anna se encontró con que el muchacho ya se había ido, a Vlad le habían dado la patada, y Harry estaba inquieto en una forma que nunca había visto antes.

Había cierta tensión sobre Harry, una carga pesada sobre sus hombros en las semanas posteriores. La razón más obvia que pudo imaginar en ese momento, fue que Harry había dejado de acostarse con cualquiera y, para Harry, era casi inaudito. Incluso la muerte de Tomlinson no pareció apaciguarlo. Por el contrario, Harry parecía más al límite luego de eso.

Anna empezó a sospechar el verdadero motivo del raro humor de Harry, cuando le pidió que averiguara todo sobre Dominic Bommer. Con Tomlinson muerto, sólo podía haber un motivo para el interés de Harry: el hermoso joven que Dominic abrazaba. Casi podía entender su atractivo: el chico tenía rasgos faciales muy refinados y una boca para morirse. Sólo que Anna nunca pensó que fuera del tipo de Harry... ni cualquier cosa con una polla, en todo caso. Pero incluso entonces, ella no sospechó hasta qué punto Louis Tomlinson afectaba a su normalmente imperturbable y sereno jefe.

El viaje impulsivo, rompiendo la apretada agenda de Harry. a Londres había sido la primera pista. Cuando desapareció en la noche, luego de despedir a sus guardaespaldas, a Anna no le causó la más mínima gracia... con Vlad despedido, la seguridad fue añadida a su larga lista de responsabilidades, y Anna no apreciaba cuando Harry no la dejaba hacer su jodido trabajo. Afortunadamente, Harry había regresado a su habitación en el hotel algunas horas después, sano y salvo. Pero cuando se dejó caer en el cuarto de Harry para hacerle saber lo disgustada que estaba, lo encontró sentado en el piso, aferrando una botella de vodka en la mano y viéndola con deseo.

La vista la hizo frenar. Harry no bebía. Ya no.

Era de conocimiento general que el padre de Harry había muerto por una sobredosis cuando Harry tenía diecisiete años, pero pocas personas sabían que había sido envenenado con drogas. Danil Styles había sido un hombre de negocios duro e insensible, pero un marido y un padre excelentes. Él y Harry fueron muy unidos y la muerte de Danil había golpeado duro a Harry. Anna sabía que Harry había matado personalmente al hombre responsable de la muerte de su padre. Y todo se fue en picada a partir de allí. Harry había empezado a beber. Continuó por meses hasta que finalmente fue hospitalizado con una grave intoxicación etílica. Cuando Anna llegó al hospital, encontró a la madre de Harry abrazada a él, llorando y suplicándole que ya no lo hiciera, por ella y por las chicas.

 _¿Quién nos protegerá si también te vas, Hazz?_  le había dicho finalmente mientras su hijo permanecía sordo a sus súplicas.

Hasta donde Anna sabía, Harry nunca volvió a tocar el alcohol. Pero sí lo mantuvo a su alcance. Cuando Anna le preguntó hace unos años por qué guardaba alcohol si nunca lo bebía, Harry le dijo que le gustaba ponerse a prueba.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual, cuando Anna vio a Harry observando la botella de vodka con una intensidad escalofriante, su mandíbula se tensó, y una alarma se disparó en su cabeza. Cuando unos días después, él canceló su vuelo a Italia y despidió nuevamente a sus guardaespaldas, Anna estaba muy preocupada. Sin embargo, cuando Harry la llamó al día siguiente, ella notó inmediatamente el cambio en él: sonaba más relajado, la irritación que apretaba su voz se había ido. Cuando le informó sobre su paradero para que pudiera mandarle sus guardaespaldas, casi no se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba en el  _pent—house_  de Louis Tomlinson. Casi.

Pero incluso entonces, ella no supo cuánto cambiaría todo.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Harry le había hecho reorganizar su agenda, delegando la mayor parte de sus responsabilidades y dejando Londres únicamente para las más importantes reuniones de negocios. Tan pronto como finalizara la reunión, Harry estaría en su avión volando de regreso a Londres. También estaba gastando gran parte de su valioso tiempo en ayudar a Louis Tomlinson a resolver el desastre que había dejado su padre.

Anna observó todo eso con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. En todos los años que había conocido a Harry, nunca lo había visto tan... obsesionado con nadie. Llamaba a eso  _"obsesión"_  a falta de una palabra mejor. De seguro, no había visto a Harry interactuar con Louis Tomlinson, pero como Harry no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él, prefiriendo mantener hasta a su propia familia alejada por su propia seguridad, concluyó que sólo podía tratarse de sexo.

Así que esperó pacientemente a que Harry superara su extraña obsesión con el chico de Tomlinson, y a cada semana transcurrida sin que esto suceda, su confusión se hacía más fuerte.

Pero Anna sabía que no debía cuestionar las decisiones de Harry. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no pudiera intentar interrogarlo.

—Entonces —dijo Anna tan pronto como Harry salió de la ducha. Acababa de llegar del aeropuerto de Nueva York. Si el patrón de los dos últimos meses seguía manteniéndose, terminaría de vestirse y se iría a ver a su muchacho de pelo castaño.

Harry dejó caer la toalla y abrió el guardarropa.

—¿Sí, Anna?

Se tomó un instante para admirar su físico, considerando si su cariño hacia Harry habría sido menos fraternal si ella tuviera quince años menos de los que tenía.

—¿Por cuánto más estaremos basados en Inglaterra? —El tono de Anna era cuidadosamente casual—. Apenas salimos de Inglaterra en dos meses.

Ante la pregunta, las manos de Harry se congelaron. Pálidos ojos la examinaron.

Se negaba a dejarse intimidar. Ella era una ex—agente de la  _KGB_. No era fácilmente intimidada.

Presionando los labios, Harry se calzó unos pantalones.

—De hecho, quiero que empieces a buscar un edificio grande en Londres. Bien, la prioridad es que esté en una ubicación segura. El precio no importa.

Ella tomó una respiración entrecortada.

—Te refieres...

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Mudaré la oficina principal de Ginebra a Londres.

Anna sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo en silencio. Trasladar el cuartel general, de un paraíso fiscal como Suiza hacia el Reino Unido, no era la decisión más práctica. Para decirlo suavemente.

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes dos minutos para expresar tus objeciones —dijo, colocándose una camisa limpia y empezando a abotonarla.

—Como tu empleada, no es mi papel objetar —dijo Anna dejando que una sonrisa lenta estirara sus labios—. Pero como tu vieja amiga, digamos que nunca pensé que vería el día en que dejarías a un niño inglés con carita de bebé trenzar tus cuerdas. Te queda bien el estar enamorado.

Harry le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

Anna se estremeció, pero sostuvo su mirada, sus labios contrayéndose con un tic.

—Enfócate en hacer tu trabajo, Anya — dijo Harry agarrando sus llaves.

Ella lo observó partir, sonriendo débilmente. No tenía idea de cómo el chico Tomlinson habría logrado esto, pero se alegraba. Harry trabajaba demasiado. Anna era igual, pero había una diferencia fundamental entre ella y Harry: ella siempre tenía un hogar al que regresar; Harry no lo hacía.

Quizás eso estaba por cambiar.

🥀

Harry dejó su hotel, con los músculos tensos y la cabeza palpitando por el inicio de una jaqueca. Había tenido un largo vuelo, y la conversación con Anna no había sido justamente relajante. Apenas esperó a que sus guardaespaldas entraran en la parte trasera del auto antes de pisar el acelerador. Los neumáticos chirriaron.

Para cuando estacionó el automóvil y encaró hacia el penthouse de Louis, Harry estaba con un humor tan horrible, que hasta sus guardaespaldas mantuvieron una precavida distancia por detrás de él.

—Esperen aquí —dijo antes de utilizar su  _tarjeta—llave_  para entrar en el ascensor privado.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y él ingresó en el living vacío.

Un aroma delicioso venía de la cocina. Harry se encaminó hacia allí, sus pisadas sofocadas por la afelpada alfombra.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos disiparse.

Louis estaba cantando suavemente de pie junto al horno, revolviendo la salsa en una olla. Estaba usando unos pantalones cortos de jean y una brillante camiseta hawaiana, sus cabellos dorados a la luz de la lámpara, mantenidos fuera de la cara con un pañuelo florido. Unos auriculares grandes colgados en su despeinada cabeza, las caderas de Louis balanceándose ligeramente mientras que tarareaba una canción. Se lo veía muy joven, muy adorable y muy ridículo... no era exactamente una combinación que Harry normalmente encontraría atractiva.

No podía apartar la vista.

En silencio, se acercó, apartó los mechones y presionó sus labios en la nuca de Louis.

Louis se tensó por un momento antes de relajarse y reclinarse contra el pecho de Harry.

—Llegaste temprano —dijo, sacándose los auriculares. Intentó girarse, pero Harry no lo dejó, sus manos apretando las caderas de Louis y manteniéndolo en su sitio mientras que chupaba moretones en su perfecta piel, inhalando su dulce aroma con avidez y sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza retrocedía. —¿Cómo... cómo fue? —dijo Louis—. Quiero decir, la reunión.

—Tan bien como se esperaba —respondió Harry, arrastrando los labios desde el cuello de Louis hasta su mejilla—. Canberra está satisfecho con el nuevo contacto que le presenté.

Louis se apoyó en la caricia, sus bonitos labios entreabiertos. Parecía tener dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Le dejaste en claro que las Industrias Tomlinson ya no harán negocios de su agrado?

—Sí —dijo Harry concisamente antes de jalar el cuello de la camisa de Louis hacia un lado y chupar una marca en la cremosa piel de su hombro.

Louis se retorció.

—Deja eso —dijo ronco y sonriendo—. Tengo que terminar de preparar la cena y no puedo hacerlo si estás encima mío. Ve a sentarte por allí —empujó a Harry hacia la silla.

Harry se sentó, aunque a regañadientes. Acomodándose en su silla, echó un vistazo a la vaporera y alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Estás cocinando  _manti?_

Un rubor rosado coloreó las mejillas de Louis. Encogió los hombros despreocupadamente, regresando a mezclar la salsa.

—Supongo que desarrollé algún gusto por ello mientras estaba en Rusia. No es un plato difícil de preparar. Hoy me aburrí y decidí probar que tal me sale —Se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

Era un terrible mentiroso.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron.

Louis le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Cállate —dijo. Sus lindas arruguitass alrededor de sus ojos hicieron una aparición cuando una vergonzosa sonrisa curvó sus labios. Debió haber notado cuán patéticamente enamorada parecía su conducta.

Harry no lo mencionó. Cómo tampoco mencionó nunca la forma en que Louis lo miraba, se apoyaba en él, y le ofrecía sus labios para besarlos en cada oportunidad.

Un mejor hombre lo habría cortado de raíz y le habría dicho a Louis que destinara su cariño a alguien que fuera digno de él. Pero sólo pensar en algún otro hombre tocando la piel de Louis, besando sus dulces labios, y follando ese adorable cuerpito hacía que las manos de Harry se empuñaran.

Él no era un mejor hombre. Porque sin importar lo patéticamente evidentes que fueran los sentimientos del chico, Harry se encontró deseando más—más—más, despiadadamente codicioso, tomando cada pedacito de afecto de Louis y negándose a renunciar a él.

—¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? —dijo Louis, colocando un plato de comida, con un aroma delicioso, delante de Harry y girándose para llenar su propio plato.

Harry estiró el brazo, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló sobre su regazo.

Louis soltó una risita.

—No, comamos primero —dijo. Contradiciendo a sus palabras, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry—. Sabes que no vamos a comer nada si empezamos. Tengo hambre. Debes tener hambre también.

Lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía.

—Canberra fue el último —dijo Harry.

Le tomó unos instantes a Louis comprender lo que significaba.

—Oh —dijo, su expresión marchitándose.

Jodida mierda. ¿No entendía este muchacho lo peligroso que era llevar el corazón en la mano?

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Todo ha sido resuelto. Ya no habrá más amenazas.

Louis enroscó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Así que... ¿Vas, como a... Vas a irte? —dijo con una expresión abierta y vulnerable.

Santa Jodida Mierda. ¿Qué carajos hacía este ser en el regazo de Harry, mirándolo de esa forma? 

_Nunca pensé que vería el día en que dejarías a un niño inglés con carita de bebé trenzar tus cuerdas._

Las palabras de Anna respecto a que Louis lo traía envuelto en su dedo meñique lo habían llevado al límite... porque no se equivocaba. No tenía sentido negarlo. Era difícil negarlo cuando Louis era el único motivo por el cual Harry trasladaría su oficina central a otro país. Entendía por qué Anna estaba tan sorprendida: una parte de él todavía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco. Y este era sólo uno de los muchos compromisos que debería asumir.

Viendo la cara ansiosa y angustiada del chico, Harry no podía obligarse a que le importe.

Alzó una mano y acomodó un rizo suelto tras la oreja de Louis.

—¿Cómo van tus sesiones de terapia? ¿Tuviste suerte para curarte de mí?

Apoyándose en su mano como un gatito hambriento por caricias, Louis lo fulminó con la vista.

—Para de burlarte de mí.

—No me burlo de ti —dijo Harry, sosteniendo su mirada—. Esta es una pregunta seria.

Louis bajó la vista un instante antes de volver a mirarlo con una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia, ¿no? —Se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. Parece que padezco de una forma crónica e incurable del Síndrome.

Intentando ignorar el asquerosamente cálido sentimiento en la región de su corazón, Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

—Eres un idiota.

Louis asintió, las esquinas de sus labios descendiendo. Con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Harry.

—Me siento tan estúpido —susurró—. Nunca quise que pasara esto. No contigo. Incluso antes de ti, siempre terminé enganchándome con tipos que no me convenían para nada. Tú eres, como el peor de todos ellos. Pero nunca fue tan intensamente malo —Su voz se quebró—. ¿Qué carajos está mal en mí?

Si Harry fuera un mejor hombre, le aseguraría a Louis que no había nada malo en él y que tenía tiempo de sobra para encontrar a un buen hombre que lo merezca.

Pero, desde su punto de vista, no existía un hombre suficientemente bueno ni siquiera para merecer lamerle las botas a este precioso muchacho. El mundo estaba lleno de cabrones egoístas como él. Al menos Harry era un cabrón que podría cuidarlo y protegerlo.

—Me preguntaste si me iba —dijo Harry, enterrando los dedos en los cabellos de Louis. Nunca podía resistirse a ellos—. ¿Quieres que me quede por aquí?

Louis levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Importa lo que yo quiera? —Había confusión e incredulidad en su voz, y Harry sintió el impulso repentino de asesinar a cada hombre que fuera responsable de ello.

—Estás haciendo la pregunta equivocada —dijo Harry, con voz cortante y severa mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos de Louis—. Deberías preguntarte a ti mismo si lo quieres o no. Ambos sabemos que no soy un hombre agradable. Un hombre como yo no tiene nada que hacer con alguien como tú. Si eres inteligente, me pedirás que salga de tu vida, bonito—riendo entre dientes, acarició la frente de Louis con su pulgar—. Hazlo ahora mientras todavía puedes. Porque una vez que eres mío, eres mío —inhaló y exhaló lentamente—. Ya pienso en ti como mío, pero creo... creo que todavía podría frenarme y dejarte en paz  _—Quizás—_. Pero si eliges ser mío, eso es todo. Incluso si tu hombre perfecto apareciera, no dejarás de ser mío  _—Por una jodida que voy a matarlo, y no es una exageración—_. Así que piénsalo con cuidado. Es tu decisión, no mía.

Louis tenía los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de asombro, incredulidad y algo muy brillante y cálido.

Finalmente, una sonrisa lenta estiró sus labios.

—Diría que quiero ser tuyo —dijo—. Pero ya soy tuyo.

Harry no sabía si reír o maldecir.

—Eres un idiota —dijo otra vez, acunando el rostro con forma de corazón del muchacho en sus manos.

—Quizás, pero no me importa —dijo Louis, volteando el rostro para besar la palma de Harry—. Quiero ser feliz. Tú me haces feliz.

_A la mierda la cena. La cena podía esperar._

—Lo haré —Harry presionó sus labios contra los de Louis, se paró y lo cargó hacia el dormitorio.

Tenía un muchacho al que hacer feliz.

🥀

—Te ves diferente —dijo Niall, viéndolo desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Louis se encogió de hombros y excavó en su ensalada, negándose a sentirse cohibido por su camisa con flores rosadas algo desabrochada o sus entallados jeans blancos. Si alguien pensaba que se veía extravagante, no era problema de Louis. Ya no se sentiría avergonzado sobre quién era. Se sentía bien con esta ropa. Eso era lo importante.

—Amigo —dijo Niall con cautela—...¿Ese hombre te obliga a vestirte así?

Louis parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Al darse cuenta de que Niall iba en serio, empezó a reírse como un niño. Sabía que Niall no había estado precisamente emocionado cuando Louis le contó que estaba viéndose con Harry, pero Louis no había entendido el alcance de ello. Era la primera vez que estaban pasando el rato en casi un mes.

—Ey, no es gracioso —dijo Niall—. Estoy preocupado, tonto. Primero empiezas a follar con el tipo que te tuvo secuestrado por meses, y ahora estás cambiando tu forma de ser por él.

—No estoy cambiando por él —dijo Louis con una sonrisa torcida—. Este es quien soy. Este es quien siempre fui. Lo único que él cambió fue... que me ayudó a ver que no había nada malo en mí. Ya no siento como si tuviera que esconderlo.

Las cejas pálidas de Niall se juntaron, sus ojos verdeazulados llenos de confusión.

—Pero... ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Pensaste que te juzgaría?

Louis encontró su mirada.

—Recuerdo claramente cuando me contaste cuánto te desagradaba que Fred fuera tan extravagante y afeminado.

Niall se sonrojó.

—Me desagradaba Fred porque no era Shawn, no porque... seguía comparándolo con Shawn. Por lo que todo sobre él me molestaba.

—No puedo culparte porque te gusten machotes —dijo Louis, riendo—. Sería muy hipócrita de mí parte.

Compartieron unas miradas divertidas antes de que Niall se pusiera serio.

—Realmente no me importa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lamento si te di esa impresión —sonrió un poco—. Puedes usar una falda y seguiré amándote, Lucy.

Rodando los ojos, Louis le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—No me va el travestismo. Solo me gustan las cosas bonitas, y decidí que no me va importar si algunas personas con la mente estrecha consideran que es extraño o afeminado. Los estereotipos de género son estúpidos de todas formas. Soy feliz como soy.

—Te ves feliz.

Louis sonrió, pensando en los últimos meses.

—Porque soy feliz.

Niall lo miró pensativamente.

—Eres serio respecto a él, ¿verdad?

Louis encontró la mirada de su amigo.

—Nunca fui más serio.

—Es sólo que es algo loco —dijo Niall, suspirando—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es un hombre que te secuestró y se forzó en ti.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Ya te lo dije: nunca me obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Sí, Harry dista mucho de ser un santo, pero algo que no es, no es un violador. Así que déjalo, ¿sí?

Niall apretó los labios.

—Es sólo que no lo veo funcionando a largo plazo. Va a romper tu corazón.

Louis se miró las manos.

—¿No todas las personas que están en una relación corren peligro de que eso pase? Si viviéramos constantemente con miedo de que rompan nuestros corazones, nunca tomaríamos la oportunidad de ser felices.

—Sí, pero ese hombre es...

—Ese hombre —lo interrumpió Louis, con un ligero filo en la voz—, es el hombre que me hace más feliz de lo que nunca fui. Por favor, respétalo. Por favor.

—Lo siento —dijo Niall, haciendo una mueca—. Sí te ves muy feliz. Sólo no quiero que te hagan daño.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me lastimen —dijo calmado Louis—. Mira, entiendo hacia dónde vas, pero no creo que tengas nada por lo que preocuparte. Harry... él —Louis se apagó, pensando en irse a dormir en brazos de Harry y despertarse tan enredados que era difícil saber dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Louis sonrió suavemente—... él se preocupa por mí. Sé que lo hace.

La expresión de Niall continuo siendo escéptica.

—¿Te ha dicho eso? ¿Qué te ama?

Louis soltó una breve carcajada.

—Yo no le he dicho exactamente esas palabras, tampoco. Es sólo que... no importa. Quiero decir, por supuesto que importa, pero —Se cortó, frustrado por su incapacidad de poner sus ideas en palabras—... no es realmente del tipo de hablar sobre sentimientos, y no creo que las palabras sean tan importantes. Creo que lo que sientes en torno a la persona es más importante que las palabras bonitas. Y yo me siento —una calidez se extendía desde su pecho hasta su rostro—... me siento jodidamente mimado cuando estoy con él. Como si yo fuera algo precioso. Y eso significa más para mí que cualquier palabrerío dulce.

—Oh —dijo Niall, finalmente suavizando su expresión. Él sonrió—. Muy bien, está bien. Si te hace tan feliz, es todo lo que importa. ¿Pero no estás asustado? ¿Ni un poquito?

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy asustado a cagar. Pero no por los motivos que piensas. Tengo miedo de espantarlo. Sabes lo que siempre he soñado.

La frente de Niall se arrugó.

—Un tipo agradable con quien construir una familia. ¿Todavía lo quieres?

—No quiero un tipo agradable —dijo Louis, resoplando—. Como que Harry me arruinó a todos los demás hombres. Solo lo quiero a él —Todo el tiempo—. Pero la cosa es, que no dejé de querer otras cosas. Aún quiero niños. Quiero una familia propia. Pero desearlo con él no sólo es estúpido, sino que es peligroso. Él es quien es. Me pongo súper ansioso cada vez que no tengo noticias de él cuando está lejos. Sumar niños a la escena sólo lo empeoraría. Incluso si Harry estuviera dispuesto a ello.

—Espera —dijo Niall, sus ojos ampliándose—. ¿Niños? ¿No crees que sea algo demasiado rápido? Ni siquiera Shawn y yo hemos hablado todavía sobre niños ¡Y hemos sido inseparables desde la infancia!

—Obviamente no quiero niños ahora —dijo Louis con una carcajada—. Para ser honesto, no creo estar preparado para compartirlo con nadie. Lo quiero todo para mí —Louis se sonrojó. Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de ser tan posesivo. Era algo mortificante—. Pero me conoces, Nini. En algún punto, en el futuro, me encantaría tener sus bebés —Incluso pensar en niños o niñitas con el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes lo hacía sonreír soñadoramente. Louis suspiró—. Y no debería desearlo. Solo me estoy preparando para decepcionarme.

Niall parecía pensativo.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle. Es mejor probar las aguas ahora, para ver si está abierto a la idea. De esta forma, si él lo rechaza de plano, al menos sabrás con seguridad que no es una posibilidad. Apestaría, sí, pero la honestidad es siempre la mejor política —Niall sonrió sin demasiado humor—. Mentir y esconder lo que deseas durante años nunca es una buena idea, créeme.

—¿No crees que sería presionarlo mucho? No quiero ser demasiado agresivo.

Niall resopló.

—Eres como, lo contrario de agresivo, amigo.

Louis casi se echó a reír. Niall nunca lo había visto con Harry. No había visto cuán insaciable y necesitado era Louis cuando estaba con él. Afortunadamente para él, a Harry parecía gustarle, ¿pero seguramente tendría algún límite? Hablar de niños tan pronto en una relación sería probablemente uno de ellos.

—Pensaré en ello —dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño. El consejo de Niall era lógico, pero no podía imaginarse a Harry dándole una respuesta positiva.

—Ey, levanta la barbilla —dijo Niall, golpeando sus rodillas—. No quiero que tu mafioso ruso venga tras de mí porque entristecí a su niño.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—No seas ridículo —dijo, ruborizándose un poquito. Sabía que a Harry le importaría si lo viera triste, y ese conocimiento lo calentaba de pies a cabeza.

Puede que Harry dijera que no, pero quizás no importaba.

Esto era suficiente para él. Más que suficiente.

🥀

Harry nunca fue del tipo de caricias y acurrucamientos. Algunas veces había complacido a sus parejas, pero nunca lo disfrutó particularmente en lo personal. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba el peso de la cabeza despeinada de Louis sobre su pecho, le gustaba sostener cerca al chico después del sexo, le gustaba Louis soñoliento y mimoso. Realmente era un monstruo abrazador.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que el setenta por ciento de tu negocio era legal? —Louis murmuró repentinamente.

Harry hizo un sonido afirmativo, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Louis.

—Podrías convertirlo en el cien por ciento.

Harry abrió los ojos.

_—¿Qué?_

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de Harry y apoyó su barbilla en ellos, su expresión seria pero vacilante.

—Eres multibillonario. No haría gran diferencia para ti. Sería prácticamente una gota en el océano.

Harry rio.

—No exactamente una gota en el océano.

Louis frunció las cejas.

—Nunca necesitarás tanto dinero.

—Probablemente no —concedió Harry.

—¿Lo ves? —exclamó Louis sonriéndole, con su belleza en todo su esplendor.

Harry reprimió un suspiro.

—¿Y por qué, exactamente, debería renunciar al treinta por ciento de mis ingresos? —dijo secamente—. Estamos hablando de millones. Y antes de que me digas que es hacer lo  _"correcto"_ , nunca me importó hacer lo correcto y no voy a empezar ahora.

—No es... No estoy hablando sobre hacer lo correcto. Me refiero a que, por supuesto que hacer lo correcto es importante, pero ese no es el motivo principal —Louis se quedó callado por un ratito—. Sé que crees que mi padre era un idiota, pero no lo era. Era inteligente, astuto y peligroso. Y aun así, está muerto — Mordiéndose el labio, Louis bajó la vista por un momento antes de volver a encontrar la mirada de Harry—. Me pongo nervioso cada vez que tardas en llamarme cuando estás fuera. Quiero dejar de sentirme así, dejar de vivir con miedo.

Harry lo miró, una cálida sensación extendiéndose en su pecho, una sensación que se volvió muy familiar últimamente.

—No soy fácil de matar,  _solnyshko_ —dijo, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no había un dejo burlón tras el mote cariñoso. Quizás no lo hubo habido por un tiempo.  _Solnyshko_ encajaba.  _Luz del sol._  Su pequeño sol.

Louis le dio una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que mi padre pensó lo mismo. ¿Por favor?

Harry estaba acostumbrado a tratar con hombres peligrosos. Muchos lo llamarían un hombre muy peligroso, también. Pero este joven delgado con cara angelical, suaves sonrisas, cabellos despeinados y ojos fervientes, era lo más peligroso que había enfrentado. Esta cara debería haber sido prohibida.

Harry apretó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Louis antes de girarlo y rodarlo sobre él. Se inclinó y besó ligeramente sus rosados y acolchonados labios, luego otra vez, y otra vez. Su cuerpo estaba completamente saciado luego del sexo, pero él estaba hambriento, con un hambre que nada tenía que ver con la lujuria. Quería tragarse la dulzura de este chico y hacerla suya.

—¿Eso fue un sí? —Louis jadeó contra sus labios.

—Fue un quizás —dijo Harry, apoyándose en sus codos. Este era un tema delicado. Por supuesto que podría encontrar alternativas legales para compensar en parte la pérdida de ingresos, pero racionalmente no tenía motivos viables para cambiar lo que ya funcionaba perfectamente. Sin embargo, sabía que este probablemente podría ser uno de los compromisos que debería asumir si quería mantener al muchacho... y mantenerlo seguro. Ya había evaluado la situación. Pero Louis no necesitaba saber eso. Louis no necesitaba saber cuán confundido estaba—. No es una decisión que pueda tomar a mi antojo.

—Lo sé —dijo Louis, con los ojos llenos de luz. Tocó la mejilla sin afeitar de Harry—. Yo pensé que... lo rechazarías de plano. Significa mucho para mí que lo considerarás.

Sonriendo, Harry murmuró,

—¿Pero qué hay en esto para mí? ¿Qué hay de algunas acciones en las Industrias Tomlinson?

Louis medio gruñó, medio rió.

—¡Eres imposible!

 _No, tú eres imposible,_  pensó Harry, con su mirada en la cara sonriente de Louis.  _¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Permitiendo que mis manos contaminadas te toquen._

No lo dijo en voz alta. Nunca proclamó ser un buen hombre.

En cambio, Harry rodó de espaldas, preguntándose si Louis tendría idea de en qué se había metido. Era tan joven, sólo veintitrés años. ¿Realmente se daría cuenta que no había vuelta atrás para él? Porque Harry nunca lo dejaría ir.

Louis se acurrucó nuevamente contra él, jugueteando con los dedos en su pecho.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Había algo extraño en su voz—. Prométeme que no te vas asustar de mi —agregó contra el bíceps de Harry.

Mirando su alborotada cabeza, Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No es exactamente un inicio prometedor.

Louis cuidadosamente evitaba sus ojos.

—¿Quieres tener hijos en algún momento?

—No es que me oponga a ello —respondió Harry, en un tono neutro mientras miraba a Louis. A decir verdad, era un tema que se había planteado luego de cumplir los treinta. Dejando de lado la constante insistencia de su madre pidiéndole nietos, sí le gustaba la idea de dejar la fortuna que había amasado a sus propios hijos. Porque Louis tenía razón en algo: Harry no podría gastar todo su dinero en varias vidas. Pero había otros asuntos que considerar. Un niño era una gran responsabilidad. Un niño sería otro punto débil que sus enemigos podrían usar contra él—. Pero probablemente sea más problemas de lo que vale —dijo Harry—No es seguro — _Aún._

 _—Oh —_ dijo Louis, ocultando su expresión tras las pestañas.

Harry lo miró detenidamente.

—No puedes querer seriamente tener niños conmigo.

Ruborizándose un poco, Louis encontró su mirada y la sostuvo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Esperas que tenga hijos con otro hombre?

—Ni siquiera bromees con eso —dijo Harry, descansando una mano en la nuca de Louis—. Eres mío.

Una sonrisa divertida, pero complacida, nació en el rostro de Louis.

 _—Hmm,_  creo que sólo es la tercera vez que dijiste eso hoy. Podrías necesitar decirlo un par de veces más —dijo con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro—. Podrías tener que mearme o algo así.

Harry atrapó con su mano la barbilla de Louis.

—¿Crees que no lo haré?

 _—Ahmm._  Eso es —Louis se sonrojó intensamente y miró a Harry—... No desvíes el tema. Estamos hablando sobre tener bebés. Como, tenerlos juntos. En algún momento —Se masticó el labio—. ¿No quieres hacerlo? Si es que eres... algo así cómo, ¿serio conmigo?

Harry casi sonrió. No era la primera vez que Louis había evitado cuidadosamente hablar sobre sentimientos, como si Louis creyera que Harry estaba emocionalmente atrofiado y era incapaz de hablar de ellos. Era divertido. Harry era un adulto. Era plenamente capaz de hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos una vez que reconocía su existencia.

—Pero ya tengo un bebé —dijo Harry, tocando la mejilla de Louis con su pulgar.

Una risita sofocada escapó de los labios de Louis.

—No seas tonto... estoy hablando de bebés reales.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no eres realmente un bebé? —Harry se inclinó y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis—. Podría haber jurado que me llamaste  _"papi"_  hace sólo una hora.

Louis abofeteó su pecho.

 _—¡Oh, Dios mío!_ , ¡Estoy intentando tener una conversación seria aquí!

—Bien —Harry se apoyó sobre un codo y lo estudió atentamente—. ¿Realmente lo deseas? ¿Formar un hogar conmigo? ¿Criar niños juntos?

Louis asintió, luciendo nervioso pero ferviente al respecto.

—En algún momento.

Mirándolo con atención, Harry se imaginó a unos niños pequeños con el pelo castaño lacio y ojos azulesccorriendo a recibirlo luego de regresar a casa de un largo y agotador viaje de negocios. La idea no era desagradable. No era desagradable en absoluto.

—No puedo prometerte que ocurrirá pronto —dijo Harry—. Antes de que sea posible, hay cosas que poner en movimiento  _—Y enemigos de los que ocuparse._  Supuso que iniciar una familia era un motivo respetable para hacer una gran limpieza—. Podría llevar años.

Louis lo miró con incredulidad antes de que una brillante sonrisa partiera su rostro y se lanzara al frente para besar a Harry, sonriendo como loco y abrazándolo fuertemente.

 _—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!_ —dijo sin aliento entre los besos, Louis se congeló, sonrojándose, y riendo con incomodidad—. No tienes que decirlo también. Solo quería que lo sepas.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Harry y la cara de Louis se tornó adorablemente confundida y algo herida. Como un gatito. Un gatito con las garras clavadas en él.—También te amo, muchacho tonto —dijo Harry con voz ronca. Cuando los ojos de Louis se ampliaron, los labios de Harry se torcieron—. Desearía no hacerlo. Dicen que el amor saca lo peor de un hombre. Estoy casi asustado de lo que sería capaz de hacer si alguien intentara alejarte de mí —Acarició la mejilla de Louis con sus nudillos, sosteniendo su mirada llorosa e incapaz de pestañear—. Deberías haberme pedido que me marchara mientras todavía podías, cariño. No soy un buen hombre. No lo suficientemente bueno como para alguien como tú.

Louis sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Eres bueno para mí. ¿Es malo que sea todo lo que me importe?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Estás preguntándole a la persona equivocada, amor.

Louis seguía viéndolo sin pestañear.

—¿No te importa que sea un tipo? —murmuró, masticándose el labio—. Solías pensar que no era natural desear una familia con otro hombre. La gente va a hablar.

Harry alisó la arruga en el entrecejo de Louis con su pulgar.

—Si alguien tiene un problema contigo... con nosotros... son bienvenidos a decírmelo en la cara.

Louis se rió.

—Correcto. Pero estoy seguro de que tu familia no lo aprobará. Como tu madre. Ella probablemente sea... muy conservadora.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron.

—Soy un chico grande. Puedo vivir sin la aprobación de mi madre. Pero dudo que le importe, siempre que le dé un montón de nietos. Además, es tan intimidante como una esponja mojada. Es una dama consentida y tenaz con cierta debilidad por las cosas bonitas —sonriendo, él pellizcó la mejilla de Louis—. Se llevarán bien.

Louis hizo un puchero.

—Te burlas de mí —gruñó, pero sus ojos estaban radiantes plagados de calidez y felicidad. Apoyó su mejilla contra la de Harry y suspiró satisfecho cuando Harry empezó a acariciar sus mechones.

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo, con sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro.

Harry sabía que no iba a ser tan simple como lo hizo sonar. Había cosas que acomodar. Iba a hacer que algunas personas estuvieran descontentas con él. Pero con Louis en sus brazos, todo parecía insignificante. Irrelevante. Fácil.

Harry se preguntó cuándo este ser de corazón suave y ojos brillantes se había vuelto su hogar, su sitio seguro. No lo sabía. Lo que sabía era que haría casi cualquier cosa por mantener a su sitio seguro, a salvo.

—¿Sabes lo que deseo justo ahora? —dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa feliz—. Quiero tener lento y sensible sexo vainilla para variar.

—Creo que lo llaman hacer el amor —dijo Harry, frotando la nariz de Louis con la suya.

 _—Sí_ —murmuró Louis, sonriendo contra los labios de Harry—. Vamos a hacer el amor.

—Vamos —dijo Harry y besó sus dulces labios, codicioso y posesivo. Nadie te alejará de mí. Nadie.

_Déjalos intentarlo._

**_Fin._ **


End file.
